The Surprise in the Birth
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Based on season six finale. Rated T for suggestive language.
1. Chapter 1

**New oneshot! Enjoy!**

The Surprise in the Birth

"I'm," Brennan sighed, "I'm pregnant." Booth's mouth fell open and he looked at her in disbelief and...was that hurt? "You're the father." Brennan hurried to assure him.

Then, slowly but surely, Booth's face broke out into a large grin that seemed to split his face in two. Seeing his look of joy caused Brennan to smile as well.

They stood there for a moment, both smiling like children as they both processed the information for seemingly, the first time. Brennan had found out she was pregnant the day before at her regular gynaecologist appointment and hadn't really stopped to really think about it or even say it aloud since her doctor, Dr. Berret, told her the joyous news.

Now it was all sinking in and she suddenly frowned. "I'm pregnant." She said is disbelief, looking away from Booth. "Booth, I'm pregnant. How did this happen? I mean, obviously I _know_ how, but we were safe. I was on the pill and we used other means of protection that night, just in case the pill failed. There should only literally be a one in a million chance that this could possibly happen. I mean-"

Booth cut her off the only way he really knew how these days. He wrapped his arms around her and covered her mouth with his, holding her in the kiss until he felt her melt into him. Pulling away when air became a necessity, he leaned his forehead against Brennan's. "Hey," he said, "Relax, Bones. Take a deep breath. Everything is gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this."

Brennan did as he said and took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his neck. "But how? We haven't even told anybody yet..."

"Angela?" Booth asked, knowing the artist must know what's going on.

"Except her. But even she'd be surprised by this. Booth, I don't know if I'm ready..."

Booth pulled her away from his body and cupped her face. "Yes you are. Trust me. You're ready. We're both ready for this. And if we're not, then we have eight and a half months to get ready." He pulled her back into his body. "I promise you."

"But how can you promise that? What if we're not ready when the baby comes? What if we have a falling out and one of us leaves? What if I'm a horrible mother?"

Booth squeezed her tighter. "Don't talk like that. You're gonna be a wonderful mother, Bones. I've seen the way you are with Parker. You're like a second mother to him already. And remember Andy and the deaf girl?"

"Samantha?" Brennan helped.

"Yeah, Samantha. You connected with her and gained her trust. Something nobody else was able to do. Not even me. And Andy loved you. Every kid that we've ever had involved in a case seemed to have some sort of bond with you, Bones. You're a natural. You're gonna make a great mother to our little girl."

Brennan looked up at him quizzically. "Girl? You think we're gonna have a daughter?"

Booth nodded. "Of course and she's gonna look just like you, but with the Booth patented charm smile. And she's gonna be smart, too. And we're gonna name her Christine Ruth Lynne Joy Booth. And she's gonna be our little girl."

Brennan chuckled. "That's far too many names for her to have, Booth. Also, it could very well be a boy."

Booth pouted. "No! I want a girl. And if it's a boy, we're gonna keep trying until I get my little Bones."

Brennan felt her heart lift and swell at this. He was already planning on having more children with her when she was barely pregnant with their first. Burying her face in his neck again, she smiled and mumbled, "I love you, Booth."

Booth's heart nearly exploded in his chest at her words. He had of course told her his true feelings numerous times over the last few weeks since their first night together after Vincent's death, but all she'd done in return is smile and kiss him as deeply as humanly possible. But now she'd actually said the words to him, the same exact day she told him they were going to have a baby.

This was definitely the best day of his life, by far. The only thing that surpassed this was the day his son was born, even though it had been partially ruined by the arrest made on him by Walter.

"Oh, Bones," Booth sighed, kissing her forehead, her cheek, and her nose a million times. "I love you so much. I'm never going to leave you or our baby girl. I swear to you."

Brennan smiled and initiated a passionate kiss, which Booth was all too happy to return, just as passionately.

When they pulled back, they leaned their foreheads against each other, gazing into the other's eyes. "Hey, Bones." Booth said, grinning madly.

Brennan grinned back, pecking his lips briefly. "What?" she asked, blissfully.

"We're having a baby." Booth whispered, then he wrapped his arms around her lifting her and twirling her around as she squeaked in surprise. "We're having a baby!" He shouted in joy.

Brennan laughed at his obvious joy and held on for dear life as he continued to spin her, shouting at the top of his lungs before finally putting her down.

"I love you so much, Bones." Booth whispered, kissing her sweetly, before getting to his knees and kissing her flat belly. "I love you, too, Baby Bones. I know you can't hear me now, but I just want you to know how much I love your Mommy and how happy we are that you're gonna be joining our family soon. I also want you to know that no matter what you look like or what you decide to do with your life, I'll support you. I'll support you both." Booth looked up into Brennan's eyes at this. "I love you both dearly, Baby." He said, more to Brennan than her belly.

Brennan got to her knees in front of him, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you, too, Booth. More than I ever thought possible."

Booth grinned at the complete sincerity in her voice. Then smiling cockily he leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Prove it."

Brennan smiled back, just as cockily. "I plan on it." She said, before capturing his lips in hers in a deep, passionate, loving kiss.

**I hope y'all enjoyed that. I've been meaning to write this since I saw the finale. I know a lot of you are annoyed by the sudden pregnancy, but there is no way they could have really successfully hid Em D's pregnancy and really this pregnancy is sorta forcing them to have a relationship with each other, but it's for the better. Besides, it'll bring a very good plotline to the next season. We get to see how they interact as a real couple, and not just some coma dream. Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Okay, I cannot even describe to all of you how psyched I was to wake up this morning with FIFTY-TWO emails of people adding this story to their favorites and alerts and me to their favorite authors and half a dozen reviews, even though this was originally supposed to be a one-shot! But, since y'all really seemed to like it, I'm gonna expand, all the way to the end of the pregnancy. (There's nothing better to do since Bones is between seasons). So, please, enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The Next Day's Announcement

Brennan sat there, in the delivery room, looking down at the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen in her life. She had blue eyes, a tuft of auburn hair, and her father's adorable smile, which she presented spontaneously, as she could not yet control it.

"She's beautiful, Bones." Brennan turned to her left and smiled at Booth, who was standing next to her, smiling proudly, his large hand stroking his daughter's small head.

"Yes, she is, Booth. She's the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen. I can't believe she's-"

Brennan was cut off by a long, loud buzzing sound and immediately reached her right hand out to cease it, her hand coming in contact with soft skin on a round surface.

"Ow!" she heard Booth groan.

Brennan's eyes opened, cloudy as she adjusted to the dim lighting in Booth's room. Looking over she saw him scowling at her, from underneath her hand.

"You know, the first time it was cute. The second time, I really didn't mind all that much. You've done this every day for a week now, Bones. This can't be an accident."

Brennan laughed, taking her hand off of his face. "Sorry, Booth." She said, leaning over him and pressing the 'Off' button of the alarm, before leaning down and kissing him. "Good morning."

Booth smiled into her lips. "It is, now." Brennan snorted. "I know. That was really cheesy, huh?"

Brennan smiled. "Hey! I know what that means! And yes, very cheesy."

Booth chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, rolling her until she was underneath them and sliding down her body. Brennan grinned, anticipating what was about to come, but was slightly disappointed when Booth placed a chaste kiss on her belly. "Good morning, baby girl. How are you today?" Booth leaned his ear on Brennan's stomach as if listening to the baby talk. "Oh, that's nice. Mmhmm. I can't wait to see you, either, Baby."

Brennan chuckled. "I hope you don't really hear the baby speaking to you, because that could be very-" Suddenly, Brennan's eyes opened wide and she slipped out of Booth's grip, making a run to the bathroom, stark naked from the activities she had enjoyed with Booth the night before. Booth jumped up and followed her, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into his toilet.

When she was done, she collapsed back into him, allowing him to rub a soothing hand over his stomach. "You alright, Bones?" he asked, concerned.

Brennan nodded. "Yes. It's just Morning Sickness. I was wondering when it would start. I'm happy its started now, though. That means the baby is healthy."

Booth smiled. "Well that's good, then." He said.

Brennan nodded. "Yes. I have to tell Angela."

"What? That you barfed?"

Brennan shook her head, rolling her eyes at the same time. "No. That I'm pregnant."

"Why?" Booth asked. "I mean, we just found out. I thought you'd wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"I do, but Angela...she's my metaphorical sister, Booth. At least, that's the reason she gave me for telling me about her pregnancy as early as she did. I have to tell her."

Booth nodded. "I understand. Do you want me to go with you?"

Brennan shook her head. "I can do it alone. But do you want to come with me tonight to see the baby?"

Booth nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good. Now, let me go. I have to get dressed." Brennan began to stand up, Booth standing with her, his arms still around her waist.

"I think you look great like this." He mumbled into her neck.

Brennan chuckled. "Well, I don't think you'd agree if Hodgins and Sweets saw me like this."

Booth's eyes shot up, and he turned her towards the bedroom. "Get on some, galoshes. Now." He demanded, letting her go.

Brennan laughed. "It's the middle of May."

"I don't care. My girls will not be ogled by horny men without lives. In fact, our daughter won't even be allowed to date until she gets her Master's Degree."

Brennan chuckled. "Master's? In what subject?"

"Whatever she wants. As long as it isn't stripping." He added, sternly.

Brennan scoffed. "I highly doubt that's a class they would teach at college, Booth." She said, walking towards his room to fetch some extra clothes that she'd left there over the past week.

"If it is, she's banned from going to college, too!" Booth called after her, unable to help the small smirk that came over his features.

"Angela?" Brennan poked her head through the hospital room door, where Angela was sitting up in bed, holding her newborn son, and looking at him with all the love and devotion in the world.

Angela looked up at her friend's entrance, smiling. "Hey," she said, softly, "How are you, _Aunt_ Temperance?"

Brennan smiled at the title, though she'd had it before with Russ's stepdaughters. "I'm good. Better than that, I think." Brennan said, truthfully, smiling at the knowledge she'd received just a mere forty-eight hours ago. "Where's Hodgins?"

"Oh, Daddy?" Angela smiled at her son. "He's at home, putting all the toys Mikey got in his nursery and prepping the live-in nanny."

"Mikey?" Brennan asked, grinning.

Angela nodded. "Mmhmm. We're trying it on for size. See if it catches on. Our little Mikey Hodgins."

Brennan chuckled. "And you now have a nanny?"

Angela nodded again. "Yep, but only for the nighttime or for when Hodgie and I wanna go out. This way he's taken care of and we can spend our nights..."

"Sleeping?" Brennan helped.

Angela grinned devilishly. "Among other things, of course."

"Angela!" Brennan laughed, flushing a little.

Angela giggled, before turning her attention back to Mikey. "Isn't he adorable?" she asked, rhetorically, not even looking to see her friend's nod. "There's nothing more special than having a baby, Bren. It's the most beautiful thing in the world. No matter what they look like, or what abnormalities they may have, they'll always be gorgeous in their parents' eyes. You know?"

Brennan nodded, feeling silly as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yes, I understand what you mean." She said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Even after I was born, my father said he took one look at me and knew that nothing or nobody would ever hurt me, even if he wasn't there to protect me. He said I'd be the type to kick anybody's ass who got in my way." Angela chuckled. "He was right."

Brennan laughed, as well. "Yes, he was, Ange. I believe you could probably kick even my ass."

Angela grinned at her. "You best believe it, Sweetie." Then she saw the tears in her friend's eyes. "Oh, Sweetie, is something wrong? Did you and Booth have a fight or something?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, Ange, I'm fine. It's just these stupid hormones."

Angela furrowed her brow. "Hormones? What do hormones have to do with anything?"

Brennan sighed, unbelieving that she didn't get it, as perceptive as she usually was when it came to her best friend. "Ange, remember a few weeks ago? What I told you about what happened between Booth and I? How we...made love?" She whispered the last part in case Hodgins came in at that moment, though it was highly unlikely.

Angela nodded, grinning madly. "Yes, Sweetie. Boy, do I remember. It almost sent me into early labor and we would have seen baby Mikey a whole two weeks early! Do you know my father refuses to call him anything but _Staccato_? I swear, that man..."

"Angela," Brennan interrupted, "Please listen to what I'm trying to say. It's very important that you're the first to know."

Angela's face got serious. "The first to know what?" she asked, becoming worried.

Brennan took a deep breath and let everything out quickly, before she lost her nerve. "BoothandIaregoingtohaveababy!" she said, before taking another deep breath, and looking to her best friend for a reaction.

Angela's face looked shocked for a second, before her mouth opened in a large toothy smile, much like the one that Booth had donned the night before and Brennan could tell what was coming next. Quickly, and without thinking, she placed her hand over Angela's mouth and Angela looked at her confused. "You were worried about Mikey being blind. I'm worried about him going deaf barely a day into his life." She explained.

Angela rolled her eyes and raised her hand to take Brennan's away from her mouth. "I can't believe you are pregnant!" She whispered as loudly as possible.

"Well, I'm only a couple of weeks in so I'm not really showing all that much. Or at all, really." Brennan looked down at her flat tummy. "And the morning sickness started only this morning, so..."

"No, I mean, you and Booth just did the deed and already you're about to have his child. I mean, that's amazing! How does that make you feel?"

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know, really. Excited, nervous, apprehensive. Booth said it was a good thing that I was feeling all that, instead of just scared. Though I feel a bit of fear."

"So he knows?" Angela asked.

Brennan nodded. "He was the first one I told. He's very excited about it. He told me he loves me and he's going to love our baby girl?"

"Wait, wait, wait...He told you he loves you? Did you say it back?"

"I said it first." Angela's eyes widened. "What? I've said those words before."

"But not to him. You've said them to me, to Hodgins, and even to Parker, but it's not really the same type of love, is it? What you feel for Booth is completely different than what you feel for all of us, Sweetie."

"I guess so...But, Ange, I've always said that love doesn't really exist. It's just a chemical in the brain that-"

"Yeah, I know. Serotonin and adrenaline and all that, but, Sweetie, the love between you and Booth is so real. You should know that by now."

Brennan smiled and nodded. "I do." She placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled.

Angela smiled at her, before her eyes widened. "Wait, did you say you're having a girl? How could you possibly know that?"

"_I_ didn't say it. Booth did. He has some fantasy of having a perfect little girl that looks like me and has a lot of first names." Brennan explained.

Angela laughed. "He sounds just like Hodgins. His theory was that if we had a girl, she'd look just like me, but with his blue eyes, and she wouldn't be able to date until she was fifty."

Brennan laughed. "Booth said something similar, but he was a little less strict. He'll allow her to date when she gets her Masters in whatever she wants to do."

"Men," Angela scoffed, "Can't live with 'em, can't breed without them." She smiled down at Mikey, who'd woken up and was looking up at her with big brown eyes, like his mother's.

Brennan saw that he was awake and smiled at him. "Can I-can I hold him, please?" she asked, hopefully.

Angela smiled, handing the baby right over to her best friend. "Yes, of course. Here. Watch his head." Brennan took Mikey, carefully, in her arms, resting his head in the crook of her left arm and looking down into his eyes.

"Hi, Mikey. I'm your aunt, Temperance. I'm not biologically your Aunt, of course, but according to your mother, we're like sisters, therefore I am, technically, your aunt." Brennan explained, as if talking to a colleague.

Angela smiled at her. "Yeah, you're gonna be a great mom, if an unconventional one."

Brennan grinned up at her. "I don't know what that means, but by the tone of your voice and the look on your face, I'd say it was a compliment."

Angela smiled. "Very good, Sweetie." Brennan smiled proudly, before turning her attention back to Mikey, cooing at him like she'd seen all the others do the night before. Angela smiled at her friend, amazed at how much she'd evolved in the past years since meeting Booth.

It could only get better from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I was so thrilled by the number of reviews and alerts that I've been getting that I'm updating as early as possible! So, please enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Month Two Issues

Brennan scowled at herself in the mirror as she stood sideways, with her shirt pulled up to just under her chest, looking at her belly, trying to discern any changes in her appearance. Nothing. Not even a bump to show for the last five weeks of nonstop morning sickness.

Brennan sighed. "How is it possible that I'm not even showing yet?" She asked herself, rhetorically.

"Bones!" Booth's voice broke through her thoughts and Brennan immediately ran into the closet to hide. The second she was out of seat, she scowled at her actions.

"What am I doing?" she asked, aloud, stepping out of the closet, just moments before Booth stepped into the bedroom.

Barely two weeks after Brennan's pregnancy announcement, they decided to move in with each other, just to try it out for a while to see if they could cope with each other's annoying habits. They found that it worked fine and Booth's apartment, which the lease was almost up, was being emptied so the new renters could move in.

Booth smiled when he saw her, and came over to put his arms around her, kissing her lips, softly. "How are you today, Momma Bones?" He asked, teasingly.

Brennan smirked at him. "Good, I suppose. But I'm not a mother yet, Booth. Far from it, actually. Especially since this baby doesn't seem to be growing very much."

Booth scowled. "What do you mean? You're only two months pregnant, Bones. Angela didn't even stop showing til the second trimestermer."

Brennan laughed. "It's _trimester_, Booth. There's no _mer_ at the end. And I noticed the change in Angela only two weeks after she told me, and she couldn't be more pregnant than I am now. Something's wrong, Booth."

Brennan sounded seriously worried, so Booth squeezed her comfortingly in effort to calm her. "Okay, Bones. If you're really that worried about this, then we'll go see the doctor tomorrow. Maybe we can get an early appointment and another sonogram." Booth smiled like a small child at this thought.

Brennan chuckled. "You really liked that, didn't you?" She asked.

Booth nodded. "Most definitely. Parker loved it too. He took it to school with him to show his friends. He's so proud." Booth's eyes shone with pride at this."

Brennan smiled. "He's going to make a wonderful older brother, Booth." She said.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, he really is." He lay his head on hers, kissing her temple and rubbing her back, soothingly.

Brennan smiled, but still found it hard not to worry about her baby's health.

The next day, eight AM was the only open slot free for an appointment, and Brennan and Booth took it. Booth called his boss, telling him that he had a prior engagement and would be in after lunch.

Brennan told the same to Cam. Neither boss knew that Brennan and Booth were a couple, let alone about to have their first child together.

Sitting in the waiting room, Brennan found it hard to stay still. She kept standing up and pacing around the room, while Booth sat in one of the chairs, watching her over the top of a Parenting magazine.

When he'd finally had enough, he grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her and pulled her down onto his lap.

Brennan was about to protest, when Booth shut her up by placing his mouth over hers in a heart-stopping, passionate kiss.

There were whistles all around them from the other expecting mothers and fathers who were waiting with them and glares sent from pregnant women to their husbands and boyfriends, who in turn sent glares to Booth.

Pulling back, Booth noticed these glares and grinned, shrugging. "It's the only way." He said, winking at them and some laughed, while others rolled their eyes.

Brennan eyes him, dazedly, still foggy-eyed from their kiss. "The only way to what, Booth?" she asked.

Booth grinned. "The only way to show how much I love you." He said, kissing her once more before allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder.

There was a chorus of, "Aww!" all around the room, as well as a chorus of moans and groans from all the men in the room.

Booth chuckled at the response, and laid back until Brennan's name was called.

"Temperance Brennan?" A young woman in blue scrubs said, "The doctor will see you now."

Booth stood up, with Brennan still in his arms. Her feet floated about the ground for a moment before her placed her on the floor so he could stretch. When he was done stretching, he placed his hand on her back and led her in to the doctor's office.

"So," Dr. Berret said, "What seems to be the problem today? We didn't have you scheduled until next week."

"I seem not to be getting any larger." Brennan said, simply.

The doctor laughed. "Well, most women are usually ecstatic about that, Dr. Brennan."

"Yes, but I don't really seem to be changing at all. Physically, anyway. I seem to have a healthy appetite for a pregnant woman and I have morning sickness every single morning, and my hormones are becoming very annoying, as well. But my hips aren't widening and my abdomen is staying flat. Though I have gone up a cup size."

The doctor nodded. "All normal for the length of your pregnancy. And even if you haven't grown that much, Dr. Brennan, you must be patient. It will happen soon enough. Trust me. When my wife was pregnant with our twin girls, Julie and Jamie, she didn't even start appearing round until her third month, and then she swelled like a balloon! Not that that will happen to you, of course," the Doctor hastened to assure Brennan at her look of shock, "I'm just saying you should enjoy having your figure as long as you have it. Though, if you would like another sonogram, I'd be happy to oblige."

Brennan nodded. "We would, thank you." The doctor nodded and stood up.

"I'll just be a few moments. Just grab a gown and set up. The technician will be here shortly." He nodded to them before he left the room.

Once Brennan had gotten herself dressed and situated with Booth right by her side, holding her hand in his, the sonogram technician, a woman named Judy, came in.

"Hello." She greeted. "How are you, today, Dr. Brennan?" she asked.

"Very well. Thank you, Judy. I believe you know my partner, Seeley Booth." Brennan introduced Booth to the young, blonde, technician, feeling oddly elated when all he did was give her a polite smile before returning his gaze, lovingly, to Brennan.

Judy didn't seem to care very much as she got to work setting up the sonogram machine.

"Lift up your gown, please?" she asked Brennan and Brennan complied, and shivered as the woman squirted some cold jelly-like substance on her stomach.

"That's very unpleasant." Brennan remarked.

Judy grimaced. "Sorry. I usually warn people about that."

Brennan sighed. "It's alright." She squeezed Booth's hand as Judy spread the jelly with her wand.

When it was all spread out, Judy began to look for the baby's heartbeat. Upon finding the soft, fast, thumping sound, Booth and Brennan smiled at each other.

They loved that sound. They'd only heard it once, the previous week they were there, and it sounded all the more beautiful now.

"She has a strong one, and she's only about the size of a tadpole." Judy laughed.

"She?" Booth asked, excitedly.

"Oh, I wasn't saying that the baby was a girl. I just sort of have a habit of calling the foetuses a she. Why? You two want a girl?"

"He does." Brennan said, motioning to Booth. "I don't care very much, really. Though I find myself leaning more towards a girl, as well." Brennan smiled at Booth and he smiled back, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Judy smiled. "You two are gonna make amazing parents. There's so much love between you. You don't see that every day."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you. We do love each other. Very much so."

Booth grinned and felt the sudden urge to show her just how much he loved her. But felt it more appropriate to wait until they were back home.

"That's wonderful. I wish my boyfriend was as loving as Mr. Booth here." Judy sighed. "Anyway, everything seems in order here. I understand you've been having a lot of morning sickness, though?" Brennan nodded. "That may be the reason that you're not gaining too much. It's normal for women to lose weight in the early months because of morning sickness, so that may be evening it out. I suspect you'll be gaining weight as soon as the morning sickness stops. That may be in about two weeks or so."

Brennan nodded. "I thought so. Thank you, Judy." She said.

Judy nodded and stepped out.

After a short talk with Dr. Berret, Booth and Brennan were free to leave.

As they made their way home, Booth didn't let go of Brennan's hand once, not even as they made it to the apartment. Once they were inside, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and kissed her as passionately and lovingly as he could, pouring his heart and soul into her.

When he pulled back, she looked satisfyingly flustered and swollen-lipped. Her eyes were cloudy and she had a blank look on her face. Booth grinned, happy that he had caused this. "What was that for?" she asked, her lips quirking into a delighted smile.

Booth kissed her temple and pulled her against his chest, resting his head in her hair. "For just being you, Bones. For being the woman that I love. The woman that I'll always love. No matter what. I just want you to remember that. Okay?"

Brennan nodded. "Of course, Booth." She murmured into his chest. "I love you, too. I believe I always will, as well."

Booth smiled, "You love me? Really?"

Brennan smiled up at him. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

Booth grinned cheekily, before leaning in to kiss her. "Definitely."

**I hope you liked this! Please REVIEW and the next chapter will be up so much faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! **

Chapter Four: Revelations

"Hello, Sweetie!" Angela greeted Brennan, cheerfully, as she entered the Lab.

"Hello, Angela," Brennan beamed, hugging her best friend, obviously in a good mood. "No Mikey today?"

Angela had just come back to work the week previous and had been unable to make it less than half an hour away from her baby, and had brought him into work every single day since she returned. But today, she didn't seem to have him at all.

Angela shook her head. "No. He was here, but the nanny took him out for some fresh air. They'll be back shortly. He did the most amazing thing, yesterday, Sweetie!"

Brennan smiled as Angela followed her into her office. "What could a newborn do that is so amazing, Ange?" Though she knew now, to a mother, a child's breathing was an amazement.

"He talked!" Angela exclaimed in excitement.

Brennan furrowed her brow. "Mikey isn't even four months old yet, Angela. I highly doubt he spoke. Even the brightest infants won't utter tangible words until they're at least five or six months."

"I'm telling you, Sweetie, he talked. I was in the middle of feeding him yesterday, when he looked up and said, 'Ba!' Like baba! Which is what babies call their bottles! He's so smart!"

Brennan chuckled and shook her head at her best friend's antics, deciding it best to just humor her, like Booth taught her to do. "I suppose that makes sense, then, Ange. Perhaps Mikey has inherited his father's intelligence."

Angela narrowed her eyes at her. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I not intelligent?"

"Of course you are!" Brennan assured her. "But your kind of intelligence is social and can't be properly seen until Mikey is much older. I don't doubt that he inherited that from you. He may have even inherited your creativity." Brennan knew she was laying on the compliments pretty thick, but Angela didn't seem to notice as she wrapped Brennan into a tight embrace. "Aww! Thanks, Sweetie!" Pulling back, she smiled wider. "You're gonna be a wonderful Mom one day!"

Brennan smiled, and rubbed her growing belly absently. The baby had apparently begun growing right after her visit to the Doctor's as she was beginning to show. She was now four months along in her pregnancy, enough that she and Booth would be able to tell the sex of the baby at their next appointment. "I hope so." She practically whispered, wistfully.

Angela smiled at her and squeezed her tighter. "Trust me. You will be. And it's gonna be so rewarding, too. Babies are awesome."

Brennan chuckled. "You sound just like Booth." She said, walking over to her desk and pulling out a lunch box. "I find that I have a much bigger appetite since I entered my second trimester, and strange cravings. Though I read that that is typical for pregnant women at my stage."

Angela nodded. "Oh, yeah. Just you wait. They keep getting weirder and weirder as you grow."

Brennan smiled and unwrapped a sandwich from her lunchbox, smiling as the scent of roast beef rose to her nose.

Angela's eyes widened as she took a large, hungry bite. "Sweetie…is that _meat_?" she asked in surprise.

Brennan nodded. "Yes. Since I've been about three and a half months I've been craving nothing but meat and junk food. Didn't we just discuss this as being perfectly normal?"

"Yeah, _cravings_ are. Like peanut butter and pickle sandwiches. Not going from herbivore to carnivore!"

"Actually, I still enjoy salads and organically grown products, so therefore, I am an omnivore like most of the human race."

"But, Sweetie, didn't meat used to make your stomach hurt?"

"Yes, but not anymore. Half of my food is being consumed by the baby and the added hormones seem to be relieving me of any discomfort that meat usually causes me, so I'm actually fine." Brennan explained logically.

Angela shrugged. "Alright…just don't let Cam see you or she'll-"

"Or she'll what?" Cam asked, walking into Brennan's office unannounced.

Angela's eyes widened. "Uh…she'll…uh…"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Relax, Ange. We're supposed to tell everybody on Friday, anyway." She looked at Cam. "Booth and I are together. Romantically. And we're also going to have a baby."

Cam's eyes widened for a moment, before going back to normal. "Oh…okay. Congrats, Dr. Brennan. I'm very happy for you."

Angela's eyebrows shot up. "That's all? That's all you have to say about this?"

Cam shrugged. "Well, the way they've been acting these past couple of months suggests they've been dating, and Dr. Brennan wanted a baby with him two years ago, so it doesn't come as much of a surprise that they're going to have a baby now."

"It wasn't planned." Brennan informed her.

Cam's eyebrows rose. "No? Well, either way, it seems that you two are happy with the way things turned out, and-Are you eating _meat_?"

Brennan nodded and Angela huffed. "Okay, her eating meat surprises you, yet her being _pregnant_ doesn't?"

Cam shrugged. "I never thought I'd see the day when Dr. Brennan ate meat. Her having a baby doesn't even measure up, Angela. Anywho, I suppose you'll need a couple months off when the baby comes?" Brennan nodded. "When should I schedule that?"

"My due date is February 24th so I'll need the last week of February to the first week of May, maybe. This all depends on whether the baby is early, late, or right on time." Brennan informed, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Cam nodded. "I'll set that up and interview interns to take over while you're gone. Do you think you'll be in touch if they need any help?"

Brennan nodded. "Of course. They'll be able to reach me anytime they need me. Though, they are all quite bright. I'm sure they'll be able to figure it out on their own."

Cam smiled. This was the first time she'd heard Brennan genuinely compliment her grad students. "Okay then. Are you planning on telling them all about your pregnancy? Or do you want me to?"

"I'll tell them. Just inform them all that we're all going out Friday, after work, for drinks at the Founding Fathers."

Cam nodded. "Will do. Once again, Congratulations, Dr. Brennan. You and Booth are going to make amazing parents."

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan." Brennan replied, gratefully.

Cam nodded before walking out.

Angela sighed and plopped down on Brennan's couch. "Where is Mikey? I want my baby." She whined and Brennan chuckled, looking through her windows to where Angela's nanny had just come in, carrying her son.

"He's back, Ange." She said, through another mouthful of sandwich.

Angela immediately jumped up and ran out to get her son, kissing his face all over once he was in her arms.

Brennan looked on, smiling. She really couldn't wait until that was her, holding and kissing her baby.

Brennan was pulled out of her daydreams by a familiar voice greeting her. "Hey, Bones! Ready to go?"

Brennan looked up to see Booth standing there, smiling at her with all the love and devotion in the world. "Go where?" she asked.

"To the doctor's appointment, of course! Today we're gonna find out the baby is a girl." He grinned like Parker at Christmas.

Brennan shook her head. "You mean, _if_ it's a girl. It might also be a boy, you know."

Booth shook his head. "Nope! It's a girl. I just know it! It's a girl."

Brennan chuckled. "How much are you willing to bet on that?" Brennan asked, knowing the gambler in him couldn't refuse.

Booth grinned. "How about, a foot rub if I'm right?"

Brennan nodded. "That sounds reasonable. And if I'm right, and it's possibly a boy, you have to…paint the nursery…by yourself."

Booth groaned. He had been planning on hiring a professional painter since he couldn't stand painting a room. He'd been planning on asking Angela to do it for them. "But, Bones…" He whined.

"No buts, Booth." Brennan scolded, playfully. "I don't exactly want to rub your feet but I agreed to it. So, logically, you should have to agree to something _you_ don't want to do."

Booth sighed. "_Alright_. It's gonna be a girl anyway, so it shouldn't really matter."

Brennan smiled in triumph. "Very good. Now, let's get going. I wanna be back in time to identify some Iron Age skeletons before lunch."

Booth grinned, following her out. "At least you've got your priorities straight."

Over an hour later, Brennan was laying down on the examination table, in a hospital gown, with the sonogram technician, Judy, pressing the wand to her stomach, attempting to get a clear picture of the baby.

"I wish it would stop moving around." She said, becoming frustrated.

Brennan shivered as she felt the baby turn inside her. "As do I." she said.

Booth grinned at her, good-humorly. "Aww…she's just excited. Parker was the same way. We didn't even know he was going to be a boy because he wouldn't stop moving."

Brennan pouted. "But I want to know what the gender of this baby is so I can be prepared."

Booth smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Don't tell me, tell the baby."

Brennan sighed and began to rub the side of her stomach, feeling like a fool as she said, "Please stay still for a moment so we can tell if you're a boy or a girl. Then you can move as much as you like."

Booth grinned as the baby immediately stopped moving and Brennan's eyebrows shot up.

"Thank goodness!" Judy exclaimed, immediately finding what she wanted to find. "It looks like your baby is going to be a-"

TBC…

**Hehehe! I'm evil, aren't I? Review and you get the answer faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm ba-ack! Miss me? I bet you did! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Announcement

"What?" Booth couldn't believe his ears as a large smile broke over his face.

"She said it's a girl." Brennan said, smiling just as widely, unable to suppress a tear from rolling down her cheek. "You were right Booth. We're having a baby girl." Booth grinned and leaned down to kiss Brennan's cheek.

"I told you so." He whispered, teasingly in her ear. Brennan smirked and punched his arm, before leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

"I guess I owe you a foot rub, huh?" she said, jokingly.

Booth shook his head. "Nah, you don't. You're already giving me a daughter. That should be fine…As long as you let me pick out the name, that is."

"Not a chance." Brennan retorted.

"Aw, come on, Bones! Rebecca let me name Parker." He informed her.

"I'm well aware of that, Booth, but I don't want her to have some biblical name."

"Well, I don't want her to have some strange African name, like Maki or Urd."

"Urd's a good name. It means fate." Brennan smiled and Booth smiled back.

"Yes, but I don't want her to be teased for it in school. God knows I got teased enough for my name."

Brennan laughed. "Me too. How about I give her a first name and you give her a middle name that we both agree on?"

Booth smiled and kissed her again. "Deal."

"Aww! You guys are too cute! Congrats on the little girl!" Judy said, leaving the room so Brennan could change.

A couple of hours later, Booth and Brennan were sitting at their usual table in the Diner, poring over baby name books, looking for the perfect names for their little girl.

"One of her names has to be Angelina." Brennan informed Booth.

"Why?" Booth asked, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Because I promised Angela a while ago that if I ever had a daughter I'd name it after her. But I don't want that to be her first name."

"Well, I'm deciding her middle name and its not Angelina."

"She could have two middle names." Brennan suggested.

"Yeah. Blank Blank Angelina Booth." Booth said, smiling, "I like it."

"Neither name is going to be Blank, right?" Brennan asked.

Booth chuckled. "No, Bones. Of course not."

Brennan smiled. "Good. Because I was thinking we could name her Camilla."

"Camilla?" Booth asked, trying out the name. "Don't you think that's a bit close to Cam's name?"

"Yes, but we don't have to call her Cam. We could call her Mila like that actress from that show that does that voice."

Booth thought for a second. "You mean Mila Kunis as Meg from Family Guy?"

"Yes, that's her." Brennan nodded.

"I'm pretty sure her name is Milena or something."

Brennan's eyes lit up. "That's a nice sounding name! And it's a very royal name, too. Milena was the Queen of Italy next to King Victor Emmanuel III. It's a very powerful name."

Booth grinned. "I love when you get all squinty. So, is that your choice?"

Brennan nodded. "I believe so."

"Good, cause I have a few choices for her middle name. First, is Destiny."

"That's nice, though it doesn't go very well with Milena."

"Okay, how about Joy?"

Brennan smiled. "That was my name."

Booth grinned. "I know. It sounds nice, too, doesn't it? Like she's our pride and joy?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes it does. It goes very well with her first name. Milena Joy Angelina Booth. Very unique."

The waitress, a regular named Melissa, brought them their food. "Two Cheeseburger Deluxes, one with pickles, one without, both with extra mayo. You're not a vegetarian anymore, Dr. Brennan?" she said, turning to Brennan.

Brennan shook her head. "Not for the moment, no. It seems Milena is taking after her father as she constantly craves meat."

"Who's Milena and what does she have to do with it?" Melissa asked.

Brennan smiled proudly. "Milena is our unborn daughter. She'll arrive in a few months."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Daughter? You two are having a kid? I didn't even know you were together! When did this all happen?"

"About four and a half months ago." Brennan answered, seriously.

"Oh, well, in that case," she turned back towards the breakfast bar. "Marty! You owe me fifty bucks!" She turned back to Booth and Brennan. "Congrats, you guys. I'm sure the little one will be adorable."

They thanked her and she went off to collect her winnings.

When she was gone, Brennan leaned in and whispered, "Can you believe they were betting on us all this time?"

Booth thought a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, Bones, I can. They weren't exactly blind to what was going on between us, even though we were. They saw what was going on so they decided to make some money off it. It's kinda sleazy, if you ask me though."

"Very." Brennan said, though she didn't really know what that word meant, she knew it wasn't good. "Do you think anybody at the Lab has a betting pool going?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely!" Booth said, chuckling. "Their pool is probably averaging around five-hundred, if not more."

Brennan sighed. "I can't believe how stupid some people can be."

Booth's eyes widened in amusement. Brennan hated that word. She believed that the word itself was 'stupid' and much better words could be used to describe human behavior.

"Yeah, Bones," Booth agreed, "It is."

Friday Night, 8pm

"Here's to family!" Booth toasted, raising his glass of Whiskey in the air.

Everybody raised their beers (and, in Brennan's case, Iced Tea) in the air and toasted to that.

The entire team was at the Founding Fathers that day, including Wendell and Clark, who had both assisted on the last case. Cam, Michelle, Angela, Hodgins, Mikey, Booth, Brennan, and even Caroline was there having drinks at what they called their 'Family Reunion'. The only two that weren't there were Sweets and Daisy, whom Booth didn't want to invite for obvious reasons.

Once everything had settled down, Brennan felt it was time for their announcement. She stood up. "Everybody, Booth and I have an announcement!"

Booth stood up with her, smiling like a fool as he grabbed her hand. Everybody went silent all at once as they all noticed this change. "Yeah, it's pretty big." He said, noticing all their expressions changing and laughing.

Brennan smiled at him and he allowed her to go on. "Booth and I are together…romantically."

The entire team burst into cheers and applause, and all their teammates stood up to hug and kiss and congratulate the couple. Once they had all settled down, with large smiles on their faces, Brennan cleared her throat and spoke again. "I have another announcement to make. As I'm certain many of you have noticed, I am not drinking alcohol with the rest of you."

"Neither am I!" Angela said, holding up her glass of OJ.

Brennan shot her a look and Angela smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"As I was saying, the reason I am not drinking alcohol tonight is because…Booth and I are expecting."

Every single jaw at the table, with the exception of Angela and Cam, of course, dropped as they all gaped at Brennan in surprise, some of them looking directly at her slightly swollen tummy, which she had been rubbing absentmindedly.

"It's a girl!" Booth added, smiling proudly, and placing his arm around Brennan's waist.

That seemed to break everyone from their shock. Caroline stood up and hugged the good Doctor gently, before kissing her cheek. "Congratulations, Cherie!" she exclaimed. "I always wanted to be a Grandmamma!"

Brennan frowned. "But you're not mine nor are you Booth's mother."

Caroline frowned back. "Don't ruin this for me, Cherie."

The whole table burst into laughter, including Brennan who hugged Caroline right back. "We would be honored if you would be Milena's honorary grandmother."

"Milena? Such a pretty, pretty name, Cher." Caroline smiled once more at Brennan before taking her seat and allowing everybody else to give their congratulations.

"To the Brennan-Booth baby!" Wendell toasted. Everybody raised half empty glasses and cheered, before downing their drinks.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update!**

Chapter Six: Promise

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan asked as Booth led her up the stairs to their apartment, his silly polka dot tie tied around her eyes to keep her from seeing anything.

"Just a little surprise I got for you, Bones." Booth replied, smiling like a child.

Brennan pouted. "I don't like surprises."

"Don't sound so much like, Parker, Bones. Surprises are fun." He placed on hand over her Five-and-a-half month pregnant tummy. "Right, Milena?"

Brennan scoffed. "The baby can't understand you, Booth. She can barely hear."

"She understands me, Bones. If she's half as smart as her mother, she understands." Brennan smiled.

"Thank you." She said, stopping to feel around for his face and kiss him.

"Mmm, anytime, Bones." Booth replied, before turning to their door and unlocking it, pushed it open.

He led Brennan in a couple of steps before shutting the door and flicking on the lights. "Okay, Bones, you ready for your surprise?"

"I'm ready to take this tie off, yes. But, I already told you, I don't like-"

Booth whipped the tie from around her eyes and Brennan gasped, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

Booth had bought a stroller for Milena, complete with a car seat and about half a million stuffed animals and various baby toys. He's also bought a playpen and mobile.

Brennan found it very hard to breathe in that instance. "Booth...I-I don't know what to say. I...I'm speechless."

Booth grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands gently on her tummy and kissing her neck. "Why don't you go check it out, then?"

Brennan nodded, stepping out of his arms and walking towards the amazing gift he'd just given her. She inspected the stroller, car seat, and all the toys with a large smile plastered on her face. "I can't believe you got all of this! This must have cost you a fortune!"

"Nah!" Booth said, nonchalantly. "What with my promotion and all..."

Brennan looked up at him with wide eyes. "Promotion?"

Booth nodded. "It's not much but I'm the boss of every single Special Agent in the Northeastern Region. It's not much, but it comes with great pay, so...I accepted."

"But what about our partnership?" Brennan asked, standing up.

"Still intact. That was one of the many conditions that I took the job. Thankfully, they agreed, I really wanted that raise."

Brennan smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You would have given up a promotion and a raise if it meant you could keep working with me?"

"Of course, Bones. You are one of the most important people in the world, to me. The other two being Parker and Milena. I love you too much to give up any aspect of our relationship, working or otherwise."

Brennan smiled, trying to suppress her tears. "I love you, too." Her voice cracked, slightly. "Damn hormones..."

Booth chuckled and leaned down, kissing her nose, causing her face to scrunch up. "You're adorable." He complimented.

Brennan pouted. "No, I'm not."

Booth nodded. "Yes, you are, Bones. You're adorable," he kissed her left cheek, "and gorgeous," kissed her right cheek, "and brilliant," kissed her nose again, "and you're all mine." Before she could protest, he covered her mouth with his in a deep, passionate kiss, causing her to go limp in his arms.

Nearly three years later, they lay limp and satiated in their bed, Brennan cuddled up next to Booth and Booth's arms around her.

"That was amazing." Brennan breathed into his chest.

"Isn't it always?" Booth said, grinning cockily.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, but never that amazing. I mean, twelve times! Booth, that's a record."

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to beat that for quite a while..."

Brennan giggled, and kissed his chest. "That's okay. I'm very satisfied right now."

Booth grinned. "That's good, but I still have one more surprise for you."

Brennan chuckled. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Booth reached lazily over to his bedside table and rifled through through the draws, pulling out a small velvet box.

Brennan's eyes widened at the sight of the box. "Booth..."

"Wait, Bones, just hear me out. This isn't an engagement ring, okay? It's a promise. That I will never leave you. That I will always love you, no matter what happens. That I will be with you until the day I die. I promise all these things."

"Booth..." Brennan gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say..."

"Just say that you promise the same things." Booth said, looking deep into her eyes.

Brennan nodded. "Of course I do. I love you, Booth."

Booth smiled and leaned down, kissing her deeply. "I love you, too, Bones."

He placed the small, diamond ring on her left ring finger and wrapped his hand around hers, admiring the ring, shining in the moonlight.

"It's gorgeous, Booth." Brennan breathed.

"I know." Booth said, smiling at her.

Brennan smiled back and kissed him lovingly. "Looks like you were wrong about that record thing, huh?" she joked, climbing on top of him.

"God, woman, you're gonna be the death of me." Booth groaned and Brennan giggled, kissing him deeply.

**I hope you liked that. Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so there is one correction I have to make about the last chapter. Apparently, instead of typing three hours, I typed three **_**years**_** and I really did NOT jump that far ahead. I'm sorry for that and I'm gonna change it as soon as I have time, but currently, I am writing at school and I'm not allowed on FF, so I'll change that after this is posted. Once again, I'm sorry for the confusion. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Seven: The Birth Part One

As the months went on, Brennan's tummy got bigger and she became an emotional wreck, going from screaming at interns to crying on Angela's shoulder, to laughing wildly for no apparent reason. Brennan didn't like these changes at all.

"I can't take it anymore!" she confided to Angela, one day in her office, only a week before she was due to give birth. "The emotional roller coaster, the strange cravings for Bananas dipped in relish," Angela wrinkled her nose at that, "I know! And I'm getting bigger all the time! It's like I can feel myself growing! Angela, I want it to stop! I want to have my baby and be thin again and go back to being a vegetarian with normal cravings for yogurt and chocolate, and I want to be able to compartmentalize again!" Brennan whined.

Angela smiled, sympathetically. "I know, Sweetie. I know just how you feel. I felt exactly the same way before Mikey was born, but you know what? It was worth it. I mean, look at this baby." She motioned to her son, who was fast asleep in her arms and who'd grown so much in the last eight months. He now had red hair and he had grown nearly ten inches!

Brennan smiled at the sleeping boy. "I see him, Ange, and that's what I want, as well, but I just can't take all this…awkwardness. I don't feel comfortable anymore and the baby isn't due to arrive for nearly another week! I don't know if I can take anymore of this."

"Trust me, Bren. The time will come soon enough when you're holding your little girl, safe and sound in your arms, and you'll be looking down at her, smiling, because you can't believe she's finally there." Angela shed a few tears as she said this and Brennan's eyes widened.

"Angela, you're not…"

Angela nodded. "About three and a half weeks now. I haven't even told Jack yet. Do you think he'll be happy?"

"Happy? Of course he'll be happy, Ange! He loves Mikey and I bet he'll love having another child! And just think, if it's a girl, Milena will have a best friend of her own gender."

Angela smiled. "I really want it to be a girl. I just hope that she's as lucky as Mikey. I really hope she can see."

"Even if she can't, Ange, there's a lot of things she'll be capable of."

"Like what?"

"Music. She can learn to play an instrument or maybe she'll have a beautiful singing voice. Or she can sculpt, and be an artist, like you. There's many things blind people are capable of, Angela. You just have to help her find what she's good at."

Angela laughed. "I love how we're sitting here, talking about my blind daughter when she's not even here yet."

Brennan chuckled. "Yes, we are being quite irrational, aren't we?"

Angela nodded. She looked like she was about to say something when Booth came in. "Bones, ready for lunch?"

Brennan looked towards the door, smiling lovingly at him. "Yes, actually I am. Your daughter is very hungry right now." Booth chuckled and helped her up from the couch on which she was laying.

"So she's only _my_ daughter, now?" Booth asked, jokingly.

"She's always been your daughter, Booth. She's mine, as well." Brennan said, absently.

Booth chuckled and was about to tell her he was joking when she suddenly gasped and grabbed her stomach. "Aah!" she cried out.

"Bones?" Booth said, in a panic.

"Booth…" Brennan gasped, holding onto her stomach. "Ow…"

"Brennan?" Angela asked, "Are you okay?"

Brennan stood up, straight as the pain subsided. "I don't know, An-" her eyes widened in fear.

"What?" Booth asked, his panic increasing as Brennan's face went paler than usual.

Brennan looked up at him. "M-my water just broke."

Booth's eyes widened and he immediately began leading her out of the office. "Okay, let's go!" he said, leading her past the platform and out the doors.

"Taking a lunch break, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked, from the platform.

"Taking a baby break, Cam!" Booth called back.

"Tell Angela to bring me my overnight bag. She knows where it is!" Brennan called as the doors closed behind them.

Cam and the rest of the team just stared after them in shock, before Cam turned to Angela. "Did you hear that, Ange?" she asked.

Angela nodded, walking briskly toward the door, depositing Mikey into her husband's arms on the way. "I'm on it!" she called, walking out.

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who's ready for a little Squinty Booth baby! I know **_**I **_**am!**

Chapter Eight: The Birth Part Two

Nearly six days (This time there is no mistake) later, Brennan was still in the hospital, with labor pains. "What the F*** is taking this kid so long!" She exclaimed, squeezing Booth's hand as yet another contraction hit her.

Booth winced as he felt s few of his phalanges cracking under her vice-like grip. "I'm so sorry, Bones." He apologized profusely. "This is all my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth!" Brennan exclaimed. "I'm just as much at fault as you are. I chose to make love with you and I chose to have this baby. I just wish this f***ing kid would hurry up and come out already!" Brennan screamed as another contraction hit her.

Booth smiled at her and washed her forehead with a cool cloth. "Bones, maybe we should try reconsidering the epidural, you know, maybe just to take some of the pain away…"

Brennan shook her head. "No, Booth. The only reason I've needed an epidural these last few days is to sleep. But, I want to do this as naturally as possible."

For nearly a week since her water broke Brennan had been in the hospital, waiting for her daughter to be born. For the first four days she'd only had contractions every few hours, and they'd woken her up in the night, so she'd requested and epidural to help her sleep. But for two days now, going on three, the contractions had gotten closer together and more intensely painful.

"But, Bones, it might help the baby come faster…"

Brennan shook her head. "_No_, Booth. I'm going to do this naturally, like women have been doing for over a million years!" Brennan whined.

Booth wanted to argue, but he didn't dare. Hodgins had told him how incredibly strong Angela had been and how she could have crushed any one of Hodgins body parts at any point during labor. Booth did not want to see an example of what he meant, so he kept quiet. "Whatever you say, Bones." He said, holding her hand through another contraction.

"Doctor!" Brennan called out and Dr. Berret came in, calmly.

"How are you doing, Temperance?" he asked.

Brennan whimpered.

"Not so well, Doc." Booth said, "Do you think she's ready to start pushing yet?"

"Well, let's just check." The doctor said, sitting down at the foot of the bed and checking Brennan's dilation.

"Well, it seems like you've finally made it to nine centimeters, Dr. Brennan. I think in about twenty minutes you'll be ready to push. Just hold on a little bit longer, okay?"

Brennan nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." She said on a half-whimper, as another contraction hit her.

Once the Doctor had left, Brennan looked up at Booth with pleading eyes. "Has it been twenty minutes yet?" she moaned.

Booth suppressed a chuckled and smiled softly at her, kissing her forehead. "Soon, Bones. Very soon."

Brennan whimpered but brightened when she saw the door open and Angela come in. "Hey, Sweetie. How're you doing?" she asked.

"Not so good. Where's Mikey?" Brennan asked.

"Sleeping at home with the nanny. Why?"

"Because I really need to remember _why_ I'm doing this!" Brennan moaned.

Angela pulled out her wallet, opening it to let about a dozen photos of her son roll down.

Brennan smiled as her eyes landed on a specific photo of Angela and Hodgins holding Michael on the day he was born. In her mind she replaced their faces with hers and Booth's.

"Thanks, Angela. I think I remember now." Brennan said, smiling softly.

Her soft smile disappeared immediately as a rather tough contraction hit her. "Ahhhh!" Brennan screamed. "Oh God! That hurts like Hell!"

Booth grinned. "And you say you're not religious."

Brennan glared at him, witheringly, and Booth looked away, whistling a nonsense tune.

Angela chuckled and squeezed her friend's hand. "You're doing great, Sweetie. And trust me, it'll be all over before you know it."

Brennan nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks in her frustration. "Thank you, Angela." She replied, squeezing back.

Angela smartly removed her hand before another contraction hit her friend, keeping it out of her reach and letting Brennan reach for the closest thing to her; her plastic ice container crushed under her fierce grip. "Doctor Berret!" She bellowed.

Poking his head in the door, Dr. Berret winced under her fierce glare. "I think she may be ready." He commented to Booth who gave him a pointed look.

"You think?"

The Doctor nodded and hurried to check her dilation. "Yep, looks like we're ready to push."

"Oh, thank God." Booth grinned. "In the figurative sense, of course." Brennan explained.

Booth nodded. "Of course."

Brennan sent him a harsh glare as yet another contraction hit her.

It lasted a few seconds, and when it was over the doctor told her to push on the next one.

"Okay, Temperance…One…Two…Three!"

Brennan screamed at the top of her voice as she pushed as hard as she could, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

"Ahhhh!" She moaned, holding Booth's hand as he coached her on her breathing.

"Come on, Bones. Keep breathing. You're doing great, baby." He said.

Brennan glared at him for the nickname, but didn't comment as another contraction hit and she had to push again.

"That's great, Temperance!" Dr. Berret said, "The baby is crowning! One more small push and she'll be here!"

Brennan nodded and took a deep breath, before looking at Booth. "I love you." She breathed before pushing once more.

"Aarrgghhh!" she screamed and was welcomed by shouts and awes.

"Bones, she's here!" Booth called out.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced.

Brennan ignored them, searching for the only voice that mattered; her baby's.

"Why…why isn't she crying?" She asked in panic. "What's wrong?"

The doctor frowned at her. "Just give me a moment." He said, taking the wriggling baby girl to the exam table to check all of her vitals and weigh her.

Brennan frowned, reaching for her baby. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, over and over again.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so a lot of you have told me that it is impossible for Brennan to have been in labor so long after her water broke but I wanted her to have a specific birth date and after causing her to go in labor early that didn't seem very possible, but I tried to fix it. None of my stories are realistic anyway. Anyways, please enjoy.**

Chapter Nine: Mutation

Booth and Brennan waited nearly fifteen minutes to see their baby girl. _Fifteen minutes_ of pure agony.

Finally, Dr. Berret came in carrying a small pink bundle in his arms. Brennan's arms opened immediately as she reached eagerly for her child. The good doctor smiled and place the baby girl in her arms.

"Here we are. I'm so sorry about the wait. The little one here had some fluid in her lungs that needed to be cleaned out immediately to prevent any brain damage. She's perfectly healthy now. Except..." the doctor smiled.

"Except what?" Brennan asked in slight alarm.

"Look at her eyes." The doctor said, smiling.

Brennan looked down into her daughter's eyes and gasped. "Booth..."

Booth looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Brennan smiled in wonderment. "She has Alexandria's Genesis."

"What?" Booth asked in confusion.

"Look at her eyes."

Booth looked down into her daughter's innocent eyes and was amazed by the pure purple color of them. They were as light as Brennan's eyes, only a clear shade of amethyst, instead of blue, like hers.

"Her eyes are purple." Booth said in amazement. "How is that possible?"

"It's a pretty rare occurrence," Dr. Berret supplied, "But it isn't impossible. One in about two million children are born with it. Mostly female. This also means she'll have good health her entire life."

Brennan smiled and nodded. "That's good." She leaned down to nuzzle her daughter. The baby sneezed and Brennan's eyes went wide with adoration. "She's so beautiful..."

Booth had to smile at that. His Bones had changed so much in the last eight and a half years that he could swear the Bones then was a completely different person from the Bones sitting right here in front of him, holding their daughter.

Booth leaned over and kissed his daughter's head. "So, we're staying with Milena Joy Angelina Booth, right? No last minute changes?"

Brennan nodded. "I think the name suits her. Like I said, it's very unique."

Booth nodded. "Yes, it is."

Brennan smiled up at him and pulled him down by his shirt collar for a sweet, loving kiss. "I love you." She whispered.

Booth smiled and kissed her back. "I love you, too, Bones." He whispered against her lips, before leaning down to take Milena into his arms. "Hey, Purple-eyes." He cooed.

Milena looked at him, almost-quizzically. "Look, Bones! She has that same confused expression on her face that you always get!"

Brennan frowned at him. "You're not calling our daughter Purple-eyes." She said in an even tone.

Booth chuckled. "Of course not! She's Mini-Bones now!"

Brennan sighed. "You're such a child sometimes."

Booth smiled widely and nodded, cuddling his baby into his chest. "Can I go show off my new toy, Bones?" he asked, teasingly.

Brennan glared at him. "Don't call her a toy, Booth. And yes, but be quick. I'll need to feed her soon."

Booth grinned like Parker on Christmas and hurried outside to show everybody his new toy...uh, I mean, baby girl...

As soon as Booth stepped out into the practically empty waiting room, all jaws dropped at the pink bundle in his arms.

Cam was the first at his side to coo at the little girl. "Aww, Seeley, she's gorgeous! She looks just like Brennan, except for the eyes and those little dimples!" Cam was practically squealing over the baby.

Booth grinned and puffed his chest out, proudly. "Thank you, Camille. I'm very well known for my impressive breeding."

Cam laughed and leaned over to kiss Booth's cheek before kissing Milena's forehead. "She's adorable, Booth." She complimented. "Congrats."

Booth smiled at her and then turned to his next guest; Parker.

"Hey, Buddy." He said kneeling down with Parker's baby sister in his arms.

Parker smiled. "Hi, Daddy! Is that my baby sister?"

Booth nodded. "Sure is! This is Milena Joy Angelina Booth."

Parker's eyes widened. "That's a _long_ name! Does she have a nickname?"

Booth nodded. "Mila is fine."

Parker brightened. "Okay! Hi, Mila! I'm Parker! I'm your big brother and I'm gonna be eleven in April! And I'm gonna be around alot to protect you and stuff, cause that's what Booths do! So, if you ever need anything, then just tell me and I'll try my best to make it happen. Okay?" Mila blinked. "Great!"

Booth chuckled and stood back up, shuffling his son's hair. "It's nice to see you're so enthusiastic about having a baby sister, Bud. But I think your Mom wants you home now." He motioned towards Rebecca who was pointing to her watch and motioning for Parker to come on.

Parker sighed and turned back to his sister. "Bye, Mila! Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Buddy. I love you."

"Love you, too!" Parker called over his shoulder as his mother led him out.

One after the other, the entire team, including Sweets and Daisy-who had brought an armful of stuffed animals for Mila- came up to see the new addition to their 'family'.

Finally, one overly impatient Federal Prosecutor pushed her way through to coo at the baby. "Oh!" Caroline gasped upon seeing Mila's eyes. "Look how purple her eyes are! My little grandbaby!" Booth could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

Booth grinned at her. "Thanks, Caroline. It means a lot that you consider Mila your granddaughter."

"Well, where else am I gonna get grandchildren. I've never had any of my own."

"Well, you have me, Bones, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam..." Booth suggested.

Caroline smiled. "Yes, I do."

At that moment, Mila began to whimper and moan. "Uh oh...Looks like somebody is hungry." Booth said, smiling.

Caroline smiled back. "Go get that baby fed, cher. I best be on my way anyway."

"Okay, Caroline. See you later." Booth leaned over to kiss her cheek and Caroline smiled, before leaning down to kiss her 'grandbaby's' cheek.

Booth made his way back into the hospital room to see Brennan surrounded by a million stuffed animals. "Sweets and Daisy?"

Brennan nodded. "I find it quite unbelievable that they couldn't find a better place to put all of these."

Booth chuckled and handed Mila back to Bones. "She's hungry."

Brennan grinned excitedly and hurriedly pulled down one side of her hospital gown. To her complete surprise, Mila latched on immediately and began to hungrily suck.

"She's very smart." Brennan commented, cradling her baby.

Booth grinned. "Yeah, Bones. She's _your_ daughter."

Brennan smiled up at him. "And yours, too."

Booth grinned, taking a seat next to the hospital bed, never taking his eyes off his nursing baby girl. He began to imagine all the things yet to come in her life. Her first step, her first word, her first birthday, her first boyfriend...

Booth groaned inwardly. _Oh God..._ He thought. _I'm totally screwed._

**This is not the last chapter! There will be many more to come. DO NOT PANIC...but please REVIEW! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update!**

Chapter Ten: Coming Home

"We're home!" Booth announced, as he opened the door to their apartment, Brennan's overnight bag slung over his shoulder and the diaper bag in his other hand.

Brennan came in after the, carrying Mila in her car seat. The baby girl was sound asleep, cuddling a tiny stuffed puppy.

Brennan smiled adoringly at the little girl as she placed the car seat on the floor and leaned down to take Mila out. The baby immediately snuggled into her chest and Brennan's eyes widened as such a large wave of love washed over her.

Booth watched this with a smile and came over to her, kissing Brennan's cheek and then his daughter's head. "Come with me, Bones. I have a surprise for you and Mila."

Brennan nodded and followed Booth to the nursery, which she hadn't seen in over a week and gasped when he opened the door.

"Booth..." she breathed as she looked around the room at the crib, changing table, and rocking chair, all set up in different corners of the room. But what she was really looking at was the walls. They were painted a bright purple and had butterflies, daisies and fluffy pink clouds painted on them to look like they'd been drawn by crayon. "How...?"

Booth grinned. "Angela came in while you were in the hospital. She and Cam painted the room purple, then worked for about two days making the little drawings, before they set up everything in the nursery. They even left you a couple of gifts." Booth walked over to a small dresser, painted white with daffodils on it, and pulled out a couple onesies. He brought them back to Brennan to show her.

"This one," he said showing her a little pink number that said, 'Daddy's Princess', "Is from Cam, of course."

Brennan smiled. "I like that one." She said.

Booth grinned. "I think you'll like Angela's even more." He showed her a little purple number that said, 'My Daddy has a gun...So _don't mess with me_!'

Brennan laughed. "I do like this one. She got me another one that she said she got a couple years ago when I wanted to use your sperm."

Booth blushed. "Bones, _please_! Not in front of Mila!"

Brennan laughed. "You're such a prude. Anyway, the onesy is yellow and it said, 'Brains or brawns? I'm both!' I found it quite humorous."

Booth smiled. "It's true, too. If she's anything like her Mommy, she's gonna be one tough little girl." Brennan grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

At that moment, Mila began to whine. Brennan smiled down at her. "I think she may be a bit hungry." She said, trying to calm the baby as she walked over and took a seat in the rocking chair. It took her only a moment to set the baby up to feed and soon she was rocking gently as Mila nursed.

Booth watched in awe as Brennan took so well to the routine of mothering. "You're so beautiful." He commented, softly.

Brennan blushed, smiling. "Thank you, Booth. You're not too bad looking yourself." She smiled slyly.

Booth groaned. "Bo-ones! Please don't do that! It only serves to remind me that I can't have you for at least three more weeks!"

Brennan smiled. "You'll always have me, Booth." She said, smiling.

Booth grinned back. "Stay right there, I may have another surprise for you." He said, running out.

He was back in a few moments with the rolled up newspaper in his hand. Brennan gave him a quizzical look.

Booth grinned and opened the paper to a specific section, showing it to her. "Here. Look." Booth said.

A small smiled began to spread on Brennan's face as she noticed what was written on that page.

'Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute, and also the author of many bestselling books, welcomed a new addition into their small family. A daughter named Milena Joy Angelina Booth was born just five minutes after midnight on February 24th, 2012. This is the first child for the couple. Hopefully the first of many to come.'

Brennan felt her eyes fill with tears. "When did you do this?" she asked.

"I called it in about an hour after Mila was born. I wanted the whole world to know about the life we created together." Booth said, grinning.

Brennan smiled and leaned up to kiss the love of her life. "I love you so much, Booth."

Booth smiled into the kiss. "I love you, too, Bones. You two, Mila!" Booth said, kissing his daughter's head.

Mila sneezed and Booth grimaced as she had sneezed on his face, while Brennan giggled, pulling her shirt down and cuddling Mila to her chest. Mila's eyes immediately shut as she began to drift off.

"What's a good song?" Brennan asked.

"What?" Booth asked, wiping his face off.

"For Mila. To sing to her. What would be a good song?" Brennan explained.

Booth thought a second, then smiled and began to sing (off-key).

"Isn't she lovely?

Isn't she wonderful?"

Brennan smiled. "I know that one." She began to sing.

"Isn't she precious?

Less than one minute old.

I never thought through love we'd be

Making one as lovely as she

But isn't she lovely, made from love?"

Booth smiled, enjoying her beautifully husky singing voice. He'd always loved her voice, but rarely heard her sing since he got shot back a few years ago in the Checkerbox. But now, she was singing to their daughter, and her voice was so rich and beautiful. He hoped Mila inherited this talent.

"Isn't she pretty?

Truly the angel's best

Boy, I'm so happy

We have been Heaven blessed

I can't believe what God has done

Through us, he's given life to one

But isn't she lovely, made from love?"

Brennan watched her daughter's even breathing as she sang. She had only had this baby girl for a few days but already she knew she'd be willing to give her life for her. She'd be willing to _take_ a life for this little girl in her arms. She was so perfect...

"I love you, Mila." Brennan whispered to her sleeping child. Mila turned more into her chest and grasped Brennan's shirt in her tiny fist.

Booth smiled at her. "She loves you, too, Bones. You're a wonderful mother."

Brennan smiled back at him. "Thank you so much Booth. Not for just saying that but for her, for Mila."

Booth smiled and kissed her forehead. "My pleasure, Bones." He said, smiling.

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update!**

Chapter Eleven: Troubles

A month later, they had just gotten used to taking care of an infant, which was quite easy since Mila had proven to be an easy baby who didn't cry very often or fuss.

Until now.

For the last week, Mila had been acting very fussy and woke up every night crying.

One night, Brennan was the first to be awoken by her baby's screams and was about to get up to tend to her when Booth's hand stopped her. "I'll get her." Booth mumbled, getting up. "You need your rest for that interview tomorrow."

Usually Brennan would argue with him but now she was exhausted and was grateful that he offered, as she plopped back down on the bed and he stood up, padding out of the room in his boxers to get the baby.

Entering the nursery, Booth saw Mila's little arms and legs thrashing about and he groaned, walking over to her crib, pulling her out and cradling her in his arms.

"Aww, Mila...What's wrong, Baby Girl?" he asked the baby girl and was alarmed by how red and flushed her face looked. "Aww, Mila, you got a fever, Sweetie?" he felt her forehead and was further alarmed by how hot it was to the touch. "Oh no." he moaned, quickly carrying her into the kitchen, where he picked up the phone and dialed her doctor.

"'Lo?" a tired voice answered.

"Doctor Goldman? It's Seeley Booth. Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm on a late shift. What's wrong? Is everything alright with little Milena?"

"Actually, she has a fever and I think it's really making her uncomfortable. I don't want to alarm her mother, though, but I don't know what to do."

"Okay, relax, Booth. Do you have any Tylenol?"

"Yeah...can I give that to her?"

"Yes, but only in small amounts. A quarter tablet every few hours, depending on how effective it is. Just crush it first and mix in some apple sauce or something. Okay?"

"Got it. Thanks, Doc."

"No problem. Call me if you need anything else."

"Will do. Thanks." Booth hung up the phone and got to work, doing what the doctor said, all while still holding Mila in one arm.

Once he had everything set up, he put Mila in her high chair and began to feed her the apple sauce. She fussed a bit, but she took it all, and soon it was all done.

Booth sat there, looking at her, willing the medicine to work. Soon, Mila's face started losing the harsh red color. Booth reached out to feel her head and smiled when he saw that her fever had broken and she was beginning to calm and fall asleep.

Booth smiled an pulled her out of her high chair, taking back to his bedroom and laying down with her on his chest, just in case the fever came back. Booth sat up against the headboard and rocked her in his arms, cooing to her. Brennan turned towards him, opening her eyes, which brightened upon seeing her calmed child. She sat up and smiled, leaning over the baby.

"What was wrong with her?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong with her, Bones. She just had a tiny fever, but I fixed it with a little Tylenol and Apple Sauce." Booth smiled down at sleeping daughter as she snuggled into his chest.

"Good." Brennan said, reaching out for the baby, feeling the need to hold her. "Now, lemme see my baby."

Booth chuckled and handed her over. "You know, Bones, you've become very maternal since having Mila."

Brennan grinned. "Well that may be because I'm actually a mother now."

Booth shrugged. "Could be..."

Brennan smiled and turned back to Mila, who was grasping her night shirt and sucking on it. "She's so cute." Brennan commented, kissing the girl's head.

Booth chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear you say that word about another human being, Bones."

"I've never had a reason to, before." Brennan said, smiling.

Booth chuckled, and leaned over, kissing her.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update! **

Chapter Twelve: Play Date

"Mmm!" Booth said, attempting to get seven-month old Mila to eat her strained peas. "Yummy!" He led them in the direction of her mouth but she turned her head at the last second, gaining her a cheek full of greens. "Aw, Mila!" Booth scolded, pouting.

Mila smiled, touching her cheek, then showing him the mess on her hand.

Booth had to smile at the excitement in her big, purple eyes. She really was the cutest baby he'd ever seen...and she was _his_ baby.

Booth picked up a napkin from the table and began to wipe the green goo off his daughter's face, as she began to fuss. "Come on, Mila, Daddy just has to get this stuff off your face. We wanna make you pretty for your play date with Mikey, don't we?" Mila smiled a little at the mention of her friend, but frowned once more as Booth attempted to wipe some peas from her chin. "Mila, come on...unless you want another bath?"

Mila's eyes widened and she immediately sat still, allowing her father to clean off her face. Booth grinned in triumph. "That's better."

He was still amazed by how well Mila understood language when she was still so young and couldn't speak cognizant words herself, besides the normal, 'Mama' or 'Dada'. She even knew how to say 'Hi' and 'Bye-bye'. But that's as many words as she knew. The rest of her vocabulary didn't belong to any specific language, other than simple baby gibberish.

Booth continued to coax her into eating, getting her to eat nearly half of the baby food in the container, while the other half was spread amongst her face and high chair, with a small splattering on her onesie. Booth thanked God that they were just her night clothes or Brennan would murder him, and, as she'd told him many times before, she could definitely get away with it.

Once Booth had cleaned up the high chair and the baby's face, he pulled her out of the high chair, lifting her above his head and smiling as her little bit of hair covered half her eyes, and she giggled.

He brought her down to his chest and kissed her nose. "Daddy loves you, Mila...you know that?"

"She knows it." Brennan's voice said from behind him. Booth turned and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey, Bones. Up already?" He leaned in to land a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's half past nine, Booth. Of course I'm up." Brennan replied, smiling at her baby and making funny faces, causing both Booths to laugh.

Mila reached out for her mother. "Mama!" Brennan smiled and took her baby from a pouting Booth.

"Hey! I thought you wanted to spend some time with your old man." he whined at his daughter.

Brennan chuckled and kissed his cheek. "But she hasn't seen her mother in nearly twenty-four hours, remember? I got home so late last night and my baby was already sleeping."

Booth grinned and wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist. "It scares me sometimes how dependent you are on seeing Mila everyday. But at the same time, it makes me happy that you're showing your love for _our_ daughter so freely."

Brennan smirked and leaned back into his embrace. "Well, the doctor did say that I would be very attached to Mila, being as she is my first and only child so far."

Booth grinned at this. "So far?"

Brennan nodded. "I was hoping for a boy next time around."

Booth's eyes widened. "Bones, are you-?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, Booth, I'm not pregnant, but I'm ovulating next weekend, just in case you want..." She smiled slyly at him and he chuckled.

"Definitely. Another little boy would be great. Parker would love having a brother." Booth smiled and kissed Brennan's cheek.

Brennan grinned and was about to turn around in his arms, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Booth said, kissing her once more, before walking to the living room to open the door to a tiny brown-haired boy attacking his leg.

"Boo!" Mikey exclaimed, hugging Booth's leg.

Booth chuckled and lifted the boy into his arms. "Hey, Mike." He turned to the boy's parents, who were grinning at him from the doorway. "Hey, Angela. Hodgins."

Angela smiled, stepping in. "Hey, Studly," she greeted, kissing his cheek. "Where's Bren and Mila?" Booth motioned towards the kitchen and the seven-month pregnant Angela waddled towards Brennan, who'd shown up in the doorway.

Booth turned back to Hodgins and shook his hand. "Hey, Hodgins, what's up?"

Hodgins grinned. "The ceiling." Booth guffawed and back-handed Hodgins in the head.

"Very funny." He said, turning back to the boy in his arms. "Hey, Mikey, wanna go see Mila?"

Mikey nodded excitedly. "Mila!" he exclaimed as Booth let him down and he ran towards the kitchen where the women were talking, Angela cuddling Mila to her chest.

"So, what is it?" Brennan asked as Angela took Mila from her.

Angela smiled brightly. "It's a girl." she said, excitedly. "She's perfectly healthy, as far as we can tell, anyway. Hey Mila baby." she kissed Mila's forehead and the girl giggled. "I seriously can't wait to have one of these."

Brennan smiled and leaned down as she saw Mikey running towards them. She scooped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Hello, Mikey. You got so big!" she gushed, feeling utterly ridiculous saying such a cliché thing but unable to stop herself.

Angela nodded. "Yes, he did. He grew another two inches this month alone. My baby boy is growing up. Before you know it, he'll be taking girls out in his car and going to college and getting married and making his own babies!"

Brennan smiled sympathetically. "Ange, I think your hormones are acting up again. Mikey's only fifteen months. I highly doubt he'll be doing any of that very soon."

Angela sniffed. "You never know, Bren, time goes by so fast."

Brennan nodded. "That's what Max said. Last time he came to visit, he brought pepper spray for Mila, to, 'keep the hornies away'."

Angela burst into laughter at Brennan's serious tone as she said that. "Wow, Max is really taking this whole Grampa thing seriously. Sorta like my Dad. He keeps calling Mikey Stacatto and he won't stop. And he bought him a guitar for his first birthday. Can you believe it?"

Brennan nodded. "I imagine your father wants Mikey to be as musical as he is one day."

"Yeah, whatever. So has Hank visited yet?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, and he absolutely adores Mila. He wanted to take her to the Home to show her off to all his lady friends, then something about _crocheting_. I didn't know what he meant but Booth assured me that I didn't want to know."

Angela grinned. "Speaking of our men, why don't we go see what they're up to?"

Booth and Hodgins weren't really talking or doing anything, really. They were just staring really intensely at each other.

"Boys?" Angela asked, coming up next to her husband. "What are you doing?"

Hodgins didn't respond. "Sweetie? I asked what you're doing." Angela repeated sternly. Hodgins' gaze intensified. "Jack!" Angela hit Hodgins' arm and he blinked.

Booth grinned and raised his arms in triumph. "Yes!"

Hodgins pouted. "Angie! I was about to win!"

"Win what exactly?" Angela asked.

"Hodgins and I were having a staring contest to see which movie we were going to see." Booth explained. "And I won! No X-Men today!"

Hodgins pouted. "Don't rub it in." He turned to his wife. "Hey, can we take Mikey?"

"What? No! He's supposed to be having a play date with Mila. Why do you want to take him?" Angela asked.

"Because if he stays here, you two will make him all girly..." Hodgins mumbled.

Brennan laughed. "No, Hodgins, I assure you that's no what's going to happen. Cam's gonna come over and we're gonna talk while the babies play in the play pen. We'll be letting them interact with each other and we'll all meet you at the Diner at noon. Okay?"

Booth nodded, kissing his girl. "Okay, Babe. Love you."

Brennan grimaced a bit at the nickname but decided to let it go. "Love you, too." She said, "Oh, and Booth? I have to talk to you later about something, okay?"

Booth nodded. "Okay, see ya later." He leaned down kissing Mila's head. "Bye, Baby Girl." He turned to Mikey. "Don't try anything, boy. I'm always watching."

Brennan chuckled and smacked his arm. Booth smiled goofily before stepping out.

Hodgins quickly kissed his wife and child good bye (Taking a little longer than she should have to kiss his wife good bye) before following Booth out.

"So, Bren, what do you want to do before Cam gets here?" she asked, walking with her friend towards the couch.

"Why don't we put on that show with all the puppets on for the babies?" Brennan suggested.

"You mean the Muppets?" Angela asked. "Babe, you've been a mother for seven months now. You must remember these shows."

Brennan shrugged. "I don't think it's really that important."

"Oh, trust me, to the mother's at Day Care, it's important." Angela said.

"How's Mikey taking Day Care?" Brennan asked, knowing that they had to fire their nanny when it was found out she was stealing from them and place Mikey in an Early Development Day Care.

"Better than me." Angela sighed. "I just can't stand being away from him for too long. At least with the nanny I had the comfort of knowing I could see him at home anytime I wanted or have him come to the lab. Now, he's at a place where we can't just visit for now reason. I swear I'm gonna make this kid a Momma's Boy."

Brennan chuckled. "Why not just search for another nanny?"

Angela shrugged. "I really don't want anybody else raising my son. I'm thinking of asking Cam to let us use one of the extra cubicles as a play pen. I mean, we're the only two with babies anyway, so we don't need that much room and we can keep an eye on them. They're pretty well behaved."

Brennan nodded. "Yes they are. But Angela I already have a play pen set up in my office for Mila. You can drop Mikey off anytime you want. She adores him."

Brennan sat Mila down on the floor, smiling as Mikey sat as close to her as possible and they began to talk in baby speak rapidly to each other.

Angela smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Bren. I'll take them sometime if you're too busy. I mean I spend most of my time in my room anyway. I could easily keep tabs on them."

Brennan nodded. "That would be nice." She switched the television to PBS and the babies immediately quieted at the sight of one of the Muppets, and their eyes went wide in wonder. "That's oddly creepy." Brennan commented.

Angela nodded. "Yeah."

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT update!**

Chapter Thirteen: Important Question

Cam showed up about an hour later, a little girl at her feet. Brennan answered the door with a questioning glance at the little blonde-haired girl.

Cam shrugged. "Paul's sister dumped her daughter on him. Then he got an emergency call from one of his patients. I told him I could watch her for a couple hours. She's really well-behaved, I swear."

"How old is she?" Brennan asked.

"About two and a half. She'll get along well with the others, I guess."

Brennan nodded, letting them both follow her in. Cam guided the little girl to the play pen where she introduced her to Mila and Mikey.

"Hey guys," she greeted, "this is my friend, Melanie. Mel, this is Mila and Mikey. Can you say hello."

"Hi." Mel greeted, shyly, holding on to Cam's leg.

"Hi, Mewanee!" Mikey greeted, enthusiastically.

"Hi!" Mila greeted, showing off her Booth charm smile.

Cam grinned. _She is definitely a Booth._

"Can Mel stay here and play with you for a while?" Cam asked.

The babies nodded and Mikey picked up a stuffed animal, handing it to her. Mel smiled and took it from him. Soon all three children were playing animatedly with each other, mumbling nonsense words and making funny sounds between fits of giggles.

Cam smiled before standing up and walking to the kitchen where Brennan and Angela were conversing over coffee. "I think I may be changing my mind about wanting one." she said, getting herself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"A baby. I think I might want one." Cam explained.

"Well, you know, Cam, babies aren't accessories; you can't just order them from a catalog. You either have to have your own, which shouldn't be too hard since you're dating that hot gynecologist, or wait three to eight years for adoption." Angela said.

"Doesn't having your own baby hurt?" Cam asked, her eyes betraying a sense of fear.

"Well, obviously not enough since I'm going for my second one." Angela joked.

Cam grinned. "Ha ha...very funny."

"You say it's funny, but your tone suggests you didn't find it very humorous." Brennan pointed out. "You were being sarcastic?"

Cam nodded. "Very good, Dr. Brennan." She tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice that time.

Brennan smiled triumphantly. "Thank you. And Angela is right. It may hurt when the baby is coming out and a little before, with the contractions, but I believe it is worth it when you finally have a baby in your arms. It's definitely worth having a child the rest of your life. I know you have Michelle, but I think you may enjoy raising a baby from birth just as much, if not more."

Cam nodded. "Okay, I'll think about it. Have _you_ thought about having more children of your own, Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan nodded. "Booth and I were talking about having another baby just this morning, actually. I'd like to try for a boy this time. If he's anything like Parker, I'll be happy."

Angela smiled. "And my baby girl will have her own little boyfriend, just like Mikey is Mila's boyfriend."

Brennan chuckled. "Don't let Booth hear you say that. He thinks Mila shouldn't be able to date until she's gotten her Master's, at least.

Cam chuckled. "Well, I hope that he realizes if she's anything like you that time might come sooner than he thinks."

Brennan smiled proudly. "Thank you." she said.

Cam smiled back. "You're very welcome."

Angela chuckled and lifted her coffee. "To our babies and their daddies." she toasted.

Brennan and Cam laughed, clinking their mugs with Angela's and each other's. "Cheers!" They all shouted, bursting into giggles.

Two hours later, Brennan, Angela, and Cam showed up at the Diner, each with a small child on her hip.

Booth and Hodgins's eyes widened when they saw Cam with a baby.

"Paul's niece." Cam explained before either man could ask.

The men nodded and stood up to greet their women and babies with kisses. Booth sat Mila in her high chair between him and Brennan, kissing the little girl into a fit of giggles, until she began to pull at his hair to get him to stop.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! No, baby, not the hair!" Booth moaned.

Brennan chuckled and tickled under Mila's armpits to get her to let go of her father's hair and sit down. "Thanks, Bones." Booth said, dramatically checking his hair in the reflection of his spoon, making Brennan, and everybody else at the table giggle.

Hodgins sat at the end of the table, with Mikey next to him and his wife on Mikey's other side, with Cam next to her and Mel in a booster seat at the other end.

The group easily slid into comfortable conversation, sharing inside jokes and laughs as the children colored. The waitress soon came to take their orders, making funny faces at the babies to make them giggle.

Later, as everybody was silently engrossed in their meals, Booth poked Brennan in the shoulder. "Hey, Bones, what did you want to talk about before?" he asked.

Brennan visibly blushed. "Oh, well, I don't know if you want to talk about it right here..."

"Is it about _sex_?" Booth mouthed the last part while covering Mila's ears, earning an eye roll from Booth.

"No, Booth, it's not about sex." She said, loudly. Suddenly every eye was turned to her and Booth was practically burying his face into his burger.

"Um...what _is_ it about then, Sweetie?" Angela asked asked with an amused smirk.

Brennan sighed and stood up, walking around the table to where Booth was sitting and kneeling down next to him. Booth still had his head bowed into his lunch in embarrassment, so Brennan reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Booth, I need you to look at me." Brennan requested. Booth turned to look at her, his face still beet red.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Booth." Brennan said, honestly, "But I do need to ask you something."

"What?" Booth mumbled, his eyes widening as her tone became serious.

Brennan took off her ring and showed it to him. "Remember when you gave this to me? And you said that it wasn't a proposal, but a promise?" Booth nodded. "Well, I didn't realize until just recently what you were giving up in order to be with me. You were giving up marriage, the most important thing in the world to you, just to be with me. But I can't just let you give that up, Booth. I can't." Brennan placed the ring on the table in front of him.

Booth looked at it, feeling a lump forming in his throat. "Bones..."

"Booth, please, let me finish." Brennan said, pleading with her eyes. Booth shut up. "Okay, once I believed that marriage was a antiquated ritual where a man took a bride as his property, just another thing that belonged to him. I didn't want that, Booth. I didn't want to be somebody's property, because you know I take pride in my independence. But a couple of years ago, I decided it might not be so bad if I found the right reason. I told my cousin, Maggie, you remember her?" Booth nodded. "Well, last week she called and she's gotten married and she has twin boys. She said she found her reason right after she left here that Christmas. She said she met a man just as enthralled by Abraham Lincoln as she is by Thomas Edison, and they've taught each other and learned to accept each other's differences. That's their reason, and over a year ago, when I found out I was pregnant, I wondered if that was my reason, but it wasn't. I love Mila, but I didn't think she was enough of a reason to get married at the time, so when you brought up the promise rings I thought that was perfect. It gave me more time to find a proper reason, and I found it, Booth. I found my reason. Well, more like I realized it. Do you want to know what it is?" Booth nodded, a slow smile spreading over his face. "You. Everything you are to me, to Parker, to Mila, and to all our friends, our _family_, you are the reason. The amount of love you have for all of us, and the unconditional love and affection you've always showed towards me, even when we didn't even _like_ each other. You've always stood by me, no matter what, and I love you so much for it. You've always been there, Booth, and I've known for quite a while now that you'll always be there. And so will I, for the rest of our lives. So that's why I want to know, Booth, if you will marry me, because I want to make you the happiest man alive, and marrying you would most likely make me the happiest woman alive, in the metaphorical sense. So we would be killing two birds with one rock, wouldn't we?" Brennan said, pulling out a little black box and opening it, revealing a diamond encrusted engagement ring.

Booth grinned at her through his tears. "It's stone, Bones."

"What?" Brennan asked. That was definitely not the response she was expecting.

"The expression; it's killing two birds with one _stone_." Booth explained.

Brennan pouted. "Please don't tell me that's the only thing you heard."

Booth shook his head. "No, I heard it all." He just stood there grinning at her.

"_Well_?" The entire table, and a few waitresses who'd been listening to Brennan's proposal asked, when he didn't reply after a few moments.

"What do you think?" he asked, rhetorically. "Of course, Bones." He laughed, leaning down to kiss her full on the lips as she smiled through tears of her own and slipped the ring on his finger.

The entire restaurant erupted in applause, with wolf whistles and cat calls coming from the two women at the table with them.

But the newly engaged couple didn't hear any of it, as they were too absorbed in oceans of crystal blue and chocolatey brown to even notice the slightest sound.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update!**

Chapter Fourteen:

"Mmm..." Brennan moaned as she stretched languidly over her bed. She felt around for fiance but didn't feel him. Looking around, confused, she smiled as she remembered that he'd left bed at about eight that morning as Angela had dropped Mila off after a weekend of relaxing and passionate 'baby-making' as they were trying to get pregnant once again. This time, with a son.

Booth had told Brennan that he'd feed the baby and spend a little quality time with her while Brennan caught up on her rest. (They'd broken their recent record). Brennan grinned, feeling delightfully achy. Over a year into their relationship, one child, and another one hopefully on the way soon and they were still as passionate as they were when they began this.

Brennan smiled and stood up, grabbing her silk robe and leaving the comfort of bed to find some coffee.

She shuffled into the kitchen, laughing when she saw Booth sitting there, glaring at Mila, who was giggling with nearly an entire bowl of peas on her head.

She walked over to Booth and slung her arms around his shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I think you missed."

"Ha ha! Very funny." Booth said, sarcastically. He turned around enough to poke her in the side.

Brennan squeaked before backing away from him, and grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

"For your information," Booth said, "little miss Mila here felt it would be funny to take a bath in her breakfast, and try to see if she could get it in my hair."

"Looks like she succeeded." Brennan said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Booth pouted. "Yeah, now I gotta take another shower, too."

"Why don't you bath Mila while you're in there?" Brennan suggested.

"I dunno, Bones...what if I drop her?"

Brennan's eyes widened at this thought. "On second thought, I think I'll just bath her in the sink while you're in the shower. She's gonna need a lot of work to get this all out of her hair. Did you ever have this much hair as an infant?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Parks, too. He always had a mop on his head. Even from day one."

"Well, it looks like she may have inherited that from you then. I was bald until I was at least a year old."

Booth snorted. "Bald? You were a bald baby?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. Russ, too. But it seems as soon as I began to grow hair, it grew like flowers."

"Weeds, Babe." Booth corrected.

"Whatever. It grew fast. I think she got the fast thing from me. Her hair is nearly eight inches at seven months! I might have to cut some of it off."

Booth's eyes widened at that. "Don't you dare! She has those beautiful auburn locks like yours. Her hair is gorgeous!"

"It'll grow back, Booth. Hair does that. Besides, I think she'll look pretty with a short hair style. Just you wait." Brennan began to fill up the empty sink with warm water and threw in half a cap of bubble bath to make it fun for her.

Booth frowned, fingering his daughter's soft curls. "Hey, Bones, do you wanna see her trick?"

Brennan turned off the water and turned to him, hands on hips. "Trick? What is she, a puppy?"

"Woof!" Mila exclaimed and Booth chuckled, patting her head.

"Good girl." Brennan scowled at him and he grinned sheepishly, "Um...no, she's not a dog. But I was playing peek-a-boo with her before and she did the cutest thing. Watch." Booth turned to Mila and placed his hands over his eyes. "Where's the baby?" He took his hands from his eyes and smiled. "There she is!" Mila giggled and then repeated his motions, exclaiming, "Boo!" when she pulled her hands away.

Brennan smiled, wanting nothing more than scoop her child up in her arms and kiss her face a million times in girly, motherly pride, but she restrained herself. "That's very impressive. Where do you think she learned that?"

Booth shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe she learned it while hanging out with Baby Hodgins. Since she came back from their house, she's been saying a lot of new words, too."

"Like what?"

"Well, woof for one and puppy for another. I think Mikey might want to get a new puppy. She can also say Mikey's name and Angie and Jackie, that's Hodgins. Oh, and that dancing phalanges thing...sort of." He wiggled his fingers in front of her and she got all excited.

"Danthy fangees!" she exclaimed, waving her hands at him.

Brennan grinned. "Close enough. She's quite bright, isn't she?" She took her baby out of the high chair and snuggled her to her chest.

"She's a little genius, Bones. Just like I imagine you were." He stood up and wrapped his arms around them both, kissing Mila on her head and Brennan on the cheek.

"I was. I was already talking at her age and walking by ten months." Brennan bragged.

Booth grinned. "That's another thing I love about you, Bones; you're so modest."

Brennan grinned and shrugged him off, taking Mila to the counter and stripping her until she was butt-naked, and placing her in the shallow water. "I suggest you leave, unless you want to see me cutting your precious daughter's hair..." Brennan said, pouring water over her daughter's head, careful not to impair her breathing or sight. Some of the green goo came out, but not much.

"I'm just gonna go watch the game..." Booth mumbled, shuffling out of the kitchen.

Brennan grinned, and continued to try to get the peas out of her daughter's hair as much as possible before she began to cut it.

Nearly an hour later, Booth walked into the kitchen and was horrified to find the sink empty and bits of his daughter's hair all over it and something red...

Booth's eyes widened. "Bones!" he exclaimed, walking quickly towards their bedroom. Brennan was nowhere to be found, so Booth practically ran to the nursery, where he saw Brennan, with her back to him, trying to dress a fussy Mila.

Booth sighed in relief when he saw the bandage around her pinky finger. "Oh, thank God." he breathed.

Brennan turned towards him. "Thank God what?"

"Well, I-I saw blood in the sink and I..."

"You thought I cut her?"

"Well...yeah! What else was I supposed to think?" Booth asked, trying to calm his rapid heart beat.

Brennan scowled at him. "You're supposed to think that if I cut out daughter, accidentally, of course, that she'd either be crying or that I'd call you in to help. Mila was being a bit fussy so I jabbed my finger with the scissors and cut myself a bit. The soapy water made it sting like hell though."

Booth pouted sympathetically and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "Aw, Bones. I'm sorry, Baby. Lemme see it." He took her hand and unwrapped the bandage, kissing her cut, before raining kisses up her arm, to her neck, to her face, and finally landing on her lips. Their lips stay attached for a few moments before they pulled away, both smiling contentedly. Booth turned to Mila and smiled at her.

Brennan had done a wonderful job on her haircut. She looked adorable with the bottom of her hair coming just above her ears, and a little wave over one of her eyes. Brennan had dressed her in a little purple sundress that matched her eyes and had been trying to get purple socks with orange stripes on her feet when Booth walked in. Only one foot was covered and Booth reached out to poke the uncovered one, making Mila giggle wildly.

Booth had to suppress a girly, "Awwww!" and just smiled at his little girl, putting the remaining sock on her feet and picking her up, kissing her cheek. "She looks adorable, Bones." Booth said, "I love the socks."

Brennan grinned. "They're a gift from Ange. She thought you'd like them."

Booth smiled. "I do."

Brennan smiled. "Save it for a couple months."

Booth chuckled. "That was horrible, Bones." he said, leaning his forehead on hers.

Brennan smiled. "God, I know."

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update!**

Chapter Fifteen: Pregnancy Test

"Booth!" Brennan smiled as her fiance of nearly three months came through the door of her office.

Booth grinned at her. "Hey, Bones. You sound excited about something."

Brennan nodded, kissing his cheek. "Two things actually."

"Wanna tell me what they are?" Booth asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh," Brennan exclaimed, blushing, "Yes. Well, the first thing is that Mila stood by herself with falling today."

Booth smiled proudly and looked over at his daughter, who was standing against the side of her in-office play pen with Mikey Hodgins. "She did? She didn't walk yet, did she?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, her legs are still a little too shaky for that."

"Well, she'll walk soon enough, I'm sure. So, what's the other thing?" Booth asked.

"I'm late." Brennan said, smiling brightly.

"Late?" Booth asked, looking confused. "Late for what?"

Brennan lifted her eyebrows. "Booth," she said, slowly, "I'm _late_."

Comprehension slowly came over Booth and a grin spread over his face. "Late? As in...?" his smile widened.

Brennan nodded. "I think I may be pregnant."

Booth's smile nearly split his face in two as he wrapped his arms around Brennan and lifted her up, spinning her around. "We're gonna have another baby?"

Brennan laughed as he set her on the floor. "I hope so."

Booth and Brennan had been trying to get pregnant for the last three months and so far they'd had no luck, but, now it seemed that they may finally be pregnant with their second child. They hoped for a boy.

"Baby!" Mikey exclaimed from his spot in the play pen. Mila echoed him.

Brennan smiled at the children, walking over to pick up her little girl. "Do you want a baby sibling, Mila? Like Mikey's little sister?"

"Katy!" Mila exclaimed, referring to Angela and Jack's new baby daughter, Katherine Mamba Temperance Hodgins.

Brennan laughed. "Yes, like Katy."

Booth smiled, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around both of his girls. "Want me to run to the store for a pregnancy test?"

Brennan shook her head. "No need. I have one in my desk, just in case."

Booth nodded. "Why don't you go take the test and I'll watch the kids." He suggested.

"Alright." Brennan responded, handing him Mila and walking to her desk to retrieve the pregnancy test.

With one more kiss for good luck from Booth-even though Brennan didn't believe in such a thing-she went off to the bathroom, hoping beyond hope that the test was positive.

Brennan was more than surprised to see the woman standing at the sink, her eye on her own pregnancy test, when she walked into the bathroom at the Jeffersonian.

"Cam?"

Cam Saroyan turned towards her, her face turning beet red as she saw her colleague. "Dr. Brennan!" she exclaimed, by way of greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, using the women's bathroom?" Brennan answered, obviously. "Actually, I believe I am doing exactly what you are doing, yourself." She held up the pregnancy test in her hands.

"Oh." Cam said, blushing deeper. "Well, good luck, then."

"Same to you." Brennan returned, opening the stall door and stepping it.

When she came back out, she saw Cam, sitting on the floor, shaking the pregnancy test, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cam?" Brennan asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"This can't be right." Cam said, her voice quavering. "We were so careful. This can't be right."

Brennan took a seat next to her, seeing over her shoulder that Cam's test was positive. "You don't want to be pregnant?" she asked.

Cam shook her head. "I mean, Paul and I haven't really talked about it. And I know I said a few months ago that I might want a baby, but now I don't really know. I mean, Paul and I are so busy with our careers. I don't know if we could take care of it."

Brennan nodded in understanding. "That's what I thought when I found out I was pregnant with Booth's baby. Only there was a lot more than that. Booth and I had only slept together a few times and we'd been through so much...drama. I was just getting used to the idea of being able to hold him and kiss him and having him all to myself in the most intimate way. I wasn't ready to share him, but having Mila...Having Mila was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, next to meeting Booth, of course. At the time, I thought having a baby so soon may split us up like it did for him and Rebecca, but it only brought us closer together. I don't know if the same thing goes for you but I wish you luck."

Cam smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Dr. Bren-Temperance...That means a lot coming from you."

Brennan smiled back. "You're welcome, Cam." She looked down at her own pregnancy test and tears immediately came to her eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe this."

"What?" Cam asked.

"I'm not pregnant. But I don't know how that's possible. Booth and I have made love nearly every night for three months now."

Cam frowned. "You might be stressing yourself a little too much, Dr. Brennan. It can be a bit counter-productive if you're trying to get pregnant. I think you should just relax and the pregnancy will come easily. The same goes for Booth."

"I highly doubt Booth is very stressed what with all the low-profile cases we've had lately. And his sperm is still very mobile, even for a man his age."

"Don't let him hear you say that or he'll be even more stressed out." Cam laughed.

Brennan laughed, too, leaning slightly on Cam. "Thank you." she said, softly.

"Ditto." Cam replied.

"I have no idea what that means." Brennan replied, seriously, making Cam burst into laughter.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update!**

Chapter Sixteen: The Wedding (Part One)

For the next month, all thoughts of babies and having another child were forgotten as the couple planned their upcoming wedding.

Brennan booked the agreed upon location; the Jeffersonian Rose Garden, with a New-Age Priest that she'd reluctantly agreed to. She also called in favors from a Gourmet Baker friend of hers, promising him a signed copy of her latest book in addition to the six grand she was paying him to ship the cake in just a week before the wedding.

Booth called in a favor from him famous ex-psychologist/Gourmet Chef, offering him a fortune to cater the wedding. Chef Wyatt refused, of course, offering to cater for the wedding as a wedding present to the happy couple. In the end, the chef agreed to let them pay for half of the normal price of the caterers, and the chef agreed to serve whatever they asked for. Booth also had a tough choice to make. Since Jared was not going to be able to make the wedding, due to his wife's recent delivery of twin boys, Booth now had to make a choice between his son and his almost-best friend, Hodgins, to be his Best Man.

On one hand, Parker was his son and a big part of his and Bones's literal family. But on the other hand, Hodgins was also family and had chosen him to be his Best Man at his own wedding. In the end, Booth chose Hodgins, promising Parker that he could make the first speech and help Max walk Brennan down the aisle. Brennan agreed to this, enthusiastically, wanting nothing more than to be welcomed into the family by her new stepson.

Brennan's choice of Maid of Honor was obvious. She obviously chose Angela, who was more than thrilled to be her best friend's MOH, especially since she got to organize the bachelorette party.

Brennan and Booth had worked on the invitations together, sending them out two months prior to the wedding.

Now, all that was left on their schedule was finding the perfect dress and tux for the big day.

Angela, Cam, and Amy-along with her daughters-literally had to drag Brennan from a set of remains one day to take her shopping, Angela carting Mila and Katy in a stroller, while she left Mikey in the care of his father.

"Come on, Bren! There's only three weeks left until your wedding!" Angela exclaimed, frustrated.

"But, the remains! Angela, this could be a remarkable find!" Brennan protested.

"It will still be remarkable tomorrow, Sweetie. Now, let's go. Your sister-in-law and nieces are here, Cam's _telling_ you to leave, now let's go!" Angela had to force her out of the lab coat and all five of them had to pull her out the door, but finally they got her into the car, while she pouted like a petulant child that'd just been reprimanded for doing something naughty.

Once they got to the Dress shop, Brennan was frowning so hard Angela was afraid her face muscles would freeze like that. "Oh, lighten up, Sweetie. Look at all these beautiful dresses, and they're all yours to choose from!"

"It smells strange in here, and where are all the other brides?" Brennan asked.

"Cam called ahead. Told them _the_ Temperance Brennan would be here, so they closed out the shop to everybody but you Sweetie. Now you have no competition."

"Not that they would have stood a chance." Cam mumbled to Amy, who chuckled lightly.

"I heard that." Brennan said, walking further into the store, surveying dresses with gold trimming and silk sashes. Suddenly her eyes caught one with a deep purple sash around the waist. It was strapless with a simple skirt, purple sparkles glittered in the light.

Brennan's eyes froze on it. "This one looks okay." she said, but inside her heart was flying. This dress was wonderful. She could see herself in it at the altar with Booth next to her, smiling at her with that devastating charm smile of his.

"So, you like it, huh?" Angela's voice startled Brennan and she turned to glare at her.

Brennan nodded. "It's quit beautiful. Who is the designer?"

"Vera Wang. This is one of her more modern designs. It's gorgeous, Bren. Go try it on."

"Ange, I don't even know if it's in my size."

Angela looked at the tag on the back of the dress. "Size eight, right?"

"Six."

"They can bring it in if it's too big. Now, go try it on." Angela shoved the dress into her friend's arms and pushed her in the general vicinity of the dressing room.

"Alright, alright," Brennan admonished. "Don't be so bossy."

Angela laughed and went to go look at bridesmaids' dresses with the other women.

Ten minutes later, Brennan popped her head out. "Hello?" she called out. "Ange? Cam? Anybody?"

Angela and Cam raced each other to see who could get to see the dress first. Angela won, by shoving Cam to the side, into an aisle, and was speechless when she saw Brennan standing there, in the dress.

"Oh my God, Sweetie! That dress is perfect!" Angela gushed.

Brennan smiled, shyly. "You think so?" She stepped up on a platform and looked at herself in all the mirrors, twirling and letting the skirt flow around her. "I do like the sash."

"Sweetheart, it's beautiful. And it's perfect, since it's also your favorite color."

"My favorite color is blue, Ange." Brennan said, smiling.

"And what do you get if you add red to that?"

"Purple. What does red have to do with this?"

"Isn't that Booth's favorite color?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then it's fate, Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed.

Brennan chuckled and turned once more as Amy and Cam came up with all four girls in tow.

Mila stood up from her seat on shaky legs and attempted to take a step towards her mother, but failed. Instead, she fell to her bottom and gave a very Brennan-like pout, but smiled when she saw her mother making a funny face at her.

"Mommy pretty!" Mila announced, earning her 'aww's from Emma and Hayley, who adored their baby cousin.

Brennan smiled. "Thank you, Milena."

Mila smiled, showing off her nearly full-toothed smile, that was somewhat reminiscent of Parker's.

Standing up once more, she took a shaky step towards her mother and nearly lost her balance, but stayed upright as she put her arms out to the sides.

Brennan smiled and crouched down, putting her arms out for her baby. "Come on, Mila, you can do it, Baby."

Mila smiled at her mother's encouragement and took another step, steadier this time, then another and another. Soon, she was falling into Brennan's arms and being lifted into the air, giggling wildly.

Brennan smiled at her baby, bring her close to her chest. "Oh, I wish your father saw that." she said.

"He can." Cam said, holding up her phone. "I took a video on my phone. I'm gonna send it to him."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks, Cam. Can you also send him a picture of my sash, so he gets the right tux?"

Cam nodded and took a photo.

Angela smiled. "So, you're buying the dress?"

Brennan nodded. "Of course. This is perfect." she said, turning towards the mirror. Mila smiled at their reflection.

"Pretty Mila!" she said, smiling.

Brennan laughed and kissed her daughter's head. "Yes, very pretty."

Angela smiled at them and gave Brennan a moment before she spoke. "Okay, Sweetie, so we have _your_ dress. Now, all we need are the bridesmaids' dresses, the flower girl dress, and the shoes."

Brennan frowned. "You couldn't have given me any more time, Ange?"

Angela smiled. "Sorry, Sweetie."

**Two more parts of this chapter coming soon! REVIEW and they come sooner!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update!**

Chapter Seventeen: The Wedding (Part Two)

Booth was literally twiddling his thumbs at his desk when Hodgins and Sweets popped in with Mikey and Parker in tow.

"Hey, man," Hodgins greeted, "Come on, the girls are going dress shopping and Angie wants us to go get our tuxes."

Booth's face broke out in a smile when he saw his son. Parker immediately ran to his side. "Hi, Dad!" he greeted.

"Hey, Buddy." Booth said, ignoring Hodgins completely.

"Booth?" Hodgins said, trying to get his attention.

Booth looked up. "Oh, hey, Hodgins. What did you say?"

Hodgins gave him a look. "I _said _the women want us to go get our tuxes and we also have to make arrangements for the Bachelor Party next week."

Booth jumped up. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go." He walked past them, scooping up Mikey, who was playing with Booth's bobble heads and put his arm around Parker's shoulder, as he walked out.

Sweets and Hodgins shared a look before following him out.

An hour later, Booth was trying on his fourth tux. "This one looks horrible." He moaned.

Sweets and Hodgins groaned. They'd been there a full forty minutes and Booth had rejected every single tux he tried on.

"Dude," Hodgins moaned, "You're worse than a chick."

Booth glared at him. "I am not! Bones is probably having just as much trouble finding a-"

Booth was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing in his jean pocket. He raced back into the dressing room to check out the text Cam had sent him.

Walking back out, Booth had a large smile on his face.

"What's up?" Sweets said, trying to get Mikey to stop touching his hair.

"Mila took her first steps. Look." Booth showed them the video.

Hodgins smiled. "Dude, I remember when Mikey took his first steps. He was everywhere. You better keep a good eye on Mila."

"_Dude,_" Booth mocked. "I know. I've always got my eye on my girls." Hodgins scoffed and Sweets smirked. Booth ignored them. "Anyway, after we find a tux, I have to find a deep purple tie and cummerband, and some sort of purple flower."

"She went with purple? Nice." Sweets said. "It's a very passionate color."

Booth rolled his eyes and took another tux from the rack, returning to the dressing room to try it on.

"So, what do you guys think about me asking Daisy to marry me?" Sweets asked, as Hodgins was talking to the owner of the strip club they were at. Booth thanked God that the strippers didn't start work for the next few hours. He didn't want to subject Parker to that just yet. Mikey either.

"Didn't we have this conversation just a couple years ago? I think you and Daisy are well past the engagement phase. You're living together, for Christ's sake. Besides, you were engaged before, weren't you?" Booth responded, playing with Mikey.

"Yeah, but then she went off on that dig and everything got screwed up. What is she leaves like that again?" Sweets asked.

"Then you'll wait for her, Sweets. If you really love her that much, you'll wait. God knows _I _waited long enough."

"Yeah, I guess...Has Dr. Brennan talked about going on anymore digs?"

Booth nodded. "She went to one a few weeks ago, over the long weekend. She got back a day early, though. She couldn't stand being away from Mila for more than a few days." He grinned at this thought. "She's really getting better, Sweets."

Sweets nodded. "I can tell. Daisy and I talked about having children, but she wants to adopt first."

"Adopt? Are you okay with that?" Booth asked.

Sweets nodded. "Totally. Why wouldn't I be? I was adopted myself, remember?"

"Good point." Booth admonished. "I just thought you'd want to have your own."

"I do. And it will happen. We just have to wait until we're no so..."

"Swamped?"

"Yeah. Work has been kind of hectic, but it died down somewhat. Just a little more and Daisy and I can talk."

Booth nodded in understanding just as Hodgins walked up.

"What are you nodding about, man?" he asked.

"Good music." Booth said, pointing upwards towards the speaker.

Hodgins nodded. "Yeah. I love stripper music, too." He chuckled. "Anyway, the party's all set. Next Friday at eight. Angela set hers up for the same time."

"Okay, but then who's gonna watch the kids?" Booth asked.

"Please, Rebecca? I'll pay you." Booth whined, talking on the phone to his ex.

"I dunno, Seeley. I've been swamped at work and I have a lot of case files to go over, so-"

"Come on, Becks! It's Parker's baby sister and our friends' kids. Their not that much work. Please? It'll just be a few hours, I swear!"

"Fine! On one condition." Rebecca countered.

"What?"

"You take Parker for the rest of the weekend and part of the next week so that I can catch up on my cases."

"Deal." Booth said, smiling.

"I'm not done. _Then_ you give up the next two weekends with him."

"Aw, Rebecca! I'm already gonna be spending two weeks away for my Honeymoon...isn't that enough?"

"Hey, I haven't seen my baby in a long time because you always have him to help out with the wedding. I wanna spend some time with him."

Booth groaned. "Fine, Becca. Just don't make him do anything he wants to, okay?"

"Fine...no spa day or chick flicks. Got it. See ya later, Seeley."

"Bye, Bec." Booth hung up the phone and turned to his friends. "We're all set."

**Next will be the bachelor/bachelorette parties and then part three of the wedding! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Update!**

Chapter Eighteen: Bachelors

"So, where are you and the girls headed tonight, Bones?" Booth asked, attempting to keep Mila still as he got her dressed in her pajamas so she would be comfortable when Rebecca came to pick up her, Mikey, and Katy in less than an hour.

"Angela booked us at some strip club, where the men dance instead of the women. Although, she specifically requested a few female strippers." Brennan noted as she began to style her hair. "So, I assume it will be a very arousing show."

"Why, because you're getting female strippers. I didn't know you swung that way, Bones." He teased.

"Well, I don't normally, obviously, but I do have to admit that I find the female figure quite arousing to look at." Brennan replied seriously, not missing the low groan that came from his lips. "What, do you find that troubling?"

Booth grinned. "Not at all, Bones. That's kind of hot, actually. I mean, as long as you're coming home to me after all that, I don't mind."

"Well, Mila is quite a big factor in that as well." Brennan cracked, picking up her half dressed baby and calming her enough to finish dressing her, before kissing her cheek and handing her back to Booth.

Booth gaped at her. "How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Brennan asked, nonchalantly.

"You can go from talking about sex and your arousal by women, and then you go right into mother-mode with Mila, and get her to calm down in a matter of seconds, when I couldn't even do that in the half hour I've been fighting with her."

"I guess she just likes me better." Brennan teased, lightly.

Booth scoffed, holding his little girl to his chest. "You wish. My Mila is gonna be a little Daddy's girl. I can just tell." He kissed Mila's tummy and she giggled wildly, grabbing onto his hair. "Ow! Ow! Not the hair, Mila! Not the hair!"

Brennan laughed at this display and tickled her daughter's sides to get her to let go of her father and fall into Brennan's arms.

Brennan kissed her cheeks and placed her in her crib. "Stay." she said, handing her a stuffed puppy she'd gotten when she was bare three months old that Booth had dubbed, "Mr. Fuzzball" even though Mila called it Bubby.

"Bubby!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the plush toy.

Brennan smiled in affection at her daughter, hoping beyond hope that she would always be so innocent, even though she knew that wish was ridiculous.

Dragging her eyes from her baby, Brennan walked back to her room to finish getting ready.

It wasn't long until Cam and Angela showed up, Cam holding Mikey and Angela holding Katy, with Hodgins and Sweets right behind them, carrying all the baby stuff.

"Hey, Studly!" Angela said, stepping in and kissing the FBI Agent who'd opened the door. "Where's Bren?"

"In the other room. Let me see that little angel." He said, taking Katy from Angela's arms.

Unlike Mikey, Katy had bright blue eyes, though she was thankfully not blind, like they thought she'd be. "Hey, Sweetheart." he cooed.

Still barely two months old, Katy couldn't do more than coo back and grab his finger.

Booth smiled softly. "She's gorgeous, Angie." He said.

Angela smiled. "Thanks. I made her myself."

Booth chuckled and Hodgins glared. "Hey! I helped. You don't have bright blue eyes, do you?"

Angela laughed. "Of course you helped, Sweetie. I just carried and grew her in my body for nine months. No biggie."

Hodgins smirked. "Whatever." He said, wobbling past her with all the things in his arms.

Angela smirked and took her baby back, going off to find her friend.

Cam followed her, putting Mikey down to run around.

Sweets was last to come in, holding the folded up twin stroller in his arms. "Hey, Booth," he huffed. "Your elevator is broken. You should talk to maintenance about that."

Booth smirked. "Yeah...maybe I should." He slapped Sweets's back, causing him to fall to the floor in a sweaty heap. "Sorry." Booth said, trying to hold back laughter.

"No, you're not." Sweets mumbled, into the carpet.

Booth grinned and shrugged. "If you say so..."

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Booth answered it again, smiling at Rebecca's amused expression. "What?" he asked.

"What's with the crown?" she asked, pointing to the colorful plastic crown on his head that Angela had made for him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Booth asked. "I'm King of America tonight!"

Rebecca giggled. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm here to watch the little Booth and Hodgins's."

"I know why you're here." Booth responded. "Let me just get them all together."

"Why? Aren't I watching them here?" Rebecca asked.

"No...the deal was you watch them at your place."

"Seeley...I don't have any room for them at my place. I figured that if I watched them here, I could study my case files and still keep an eye on them while they play with their toys."

"Well, the youngest, Katy, is only two months old, so you're gonna have to keep a special eye on her."

Rebecca groaned. "You see, that'd be so much easier if I stayed here."

"Fine. Just make sure they're all asleep before we get home."

"Fine, when will that be?"

"I'd say about midnight, maybe as late as one..."

"In the morning?" Rebecca moaned. "Seeley! I have court tomorrow!"

"Hey, you want Parker to be with you for the next few weeks or not? Hey, where is Parker, anyway?"

"He's at his friend's for a sleepover. And yes, I want him. Fine. No later though. Got it?"

Booth nodded. "Got it. The kids are all in the kitchen with the others. Let me just go get them."

Booth walked into the kitchen where each woman had a baby in their lap, none of them holding their own, and the men each had a glass of soda in their hands.

"Ready to go, guys?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded and stood up, Katy fussing slightly in her arms. She lifted the little girl's rear end to her nose and made a face. "I think she may have defecated." she announced. Angela was about to toake her, but Booth stopped her.

"Let Becca handle that. You girls just go out and have fun, okay?"

Angela smiled. "Payback is fun for you, isn't it?"

Booth grinned and nodded, taking Katy from Brennan and bringing her out to Rebecca, whose face twisted up in disgust when he told her she needed to be changed.

Booth chuckled at her while she held the baby at arm's length, before going back for the others and placing them in the play pen to play a while.

Soon everybody had left and Rebecca was left with three babies and a whole armful of case files, wondering if this really was worth the trouble.

"Whoo! Look at all these hotties, Bren!" Angela exclaimed, looking around at all the strippers, male and female who were giving lap dances and swinging around poles.

Brennan smiled. "Yes, they are quite arousing, and in this light they seem more...mysterious. It's a very good setting for a bachelorette party, Ange."

Angela smiled. "Whatever you say, Brennan. Now, we just gotta find our reserved table..." Angela's face broke out in a smile as she spotted the table at the forefront of the stage, Caroline and Amy were already sitting there, chatting. "There it is! Come on!" She pulled Brennan and Cam towards it. "Hello, Sweeties!" she greeted.

Amy grinned up at her, from where she sat. "Hello, Angela. Hi, Cam. Hey, Temperance."

"Hello, cheries." Caroline greeted, sipping from a margarita. "This is a wonderful bachelorette party. Look at that delicious man over there." She said, eyeing one of the dancers, who was gyrating against a pole, and smiling over at the group of ladies. Caroline held up a few bills. "Cherie!" she called. "Over here, boy!"

Brennan laughed at the normally serious lawyer's display. "Feeling puckish, Caroline?" she asked.

Caroline grinned coyly at her. "You know it!"

Angela smiled and nudged Brennan. "So, who would you like to perform your lap dance, Bren? Do you want Angel, over there," she pointed to a young woman, swinging from a pole on the stage, angel wings and a white bikini the only thing that adorned her body. "or do you want copperboy over there?" She motioned towards a young man, with a skimpy police officer costume on.

Brennan smiled, looking into the man's deep brown eyes. "Him. I want him." she announced.

Angela grinned. "I thought you might." She motioned for the man to come over.

He smiled brightly and walked over, sticking his crotch out slightly as he walked.

Brennan smirked at him as he stopped right in front of her, sticking his crotch in her face. Angela handed him a fifty. "This enough?" she asked.

The man nodded. "More than enough for such a sexy young lady such as this? What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Temperance." Brennan answered, smirking as the man began to gyrate his hips in her face.

"Hmm, that's a sexy name." the man said, grinning sexily as he continued to rub up against her, as he began to remove his clothes.

Soon he was down to only a thong and he was practically shoving his crotch into her face, as Brennan blushed, deeply absorbed in dirty thoughts.

But they weren't about the man in front of her. No, they were about her soon to be husband, who was currently at a different strip club, somewhere...

"Dude..." Hodgins breathed as they stepped into the club. "Look at all these hotties."

Booth smirked. "Down boy. You're taken, remember?"

"Yeah, but Ange gave me permission to do just about everything but sleep with these chicks. God, they're gorgeous!...But my Angie is ten times prettier than their prettiest." He added as an afterthought, thinking wistfully, about his wife.

Booth grinned. "I was thinking the same thing about my Bones." he said, smiling, as he sat down at their reserved table.

Almost immediately three girls appeared, all offering him lap dances.

Booth grinned and chose a young woman with light blue eyes and dark hair, that resembled his Bones, but sure as shit wasn't her.

"Hey, hot stuff," she greeted, climbing onto his lap, "Come here often?"

Booth grinned. "Not really. But, I think I might now." He knew he was lying to her. He'd never come here again. Not when he had the woman of his dreams in his bed every night and a beautiful baby girl waiting for him at home.

Booth tried as hard as he could to focus, but found it hard as his mind was consumed with thoughts of his Bones. After about twenty minutes and no response from him, the woman began to get frustrated.

"Hey, baby, you having a little trouble. Do you need some help?" He eyes shone mischievously.

Booth shook his head. "No. Actually, I think I'm gonna go now."

"What?" she asked.

Booth grinned and pulled her off him, standing up. He turned to Hodgins, who was getting his own lap dance. "Hey, Hodgins, I gotta go, man. But I'm leaving about $200. Have some fun on me. See ya. Bye, Sweets."

Sweets was too interested in his own lap dance and just waved as Booth bolted, pressing speed dial number two on his cell phone.

Brennan was startled by a vibrating in her pocket and she reached in to grab her cell phone, pushing the stripper away and running outside to escape the noise. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Bones. Which club are you at?" Booth's voice sounded panicked.

"It's called the Sundance Club. Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to see you right now. I need you, Bones."

Brennan smiled, glad that he was feeling the same way as her. "Hurry up. I'm just gonna tell Angela and the others where I'm going."

"Okay, just let Angela know that she has to pick her kids up before one."

"Okay." Brennan said, hanging up the phone and running inside to tell Angela that she was leaving.

"What? Why, Sweetie?" Angela asked her.

"This really isn't my scene, Ange." Brennan answered. "And Booth feels the same way. He's about to pick me up."

"For some fun?" Angela asked, smirking.

Brennan grinned. "I believe so. Anyway, he said to pick up Katy and Mikey by one. We'll get there, too. But if we're not, can you just take Mila for the night?"

Angela nodded. "Of course. You go have fun with your man, Sweetie. I've got everything covered. Go."

Brennan smiled and kissed Angela's cheek. "Thanks, Ange. I'll see you later."

Ange said goodbye, waving to her friend as she ran out of the club, to her man.

At twelve thirty, Booth rolled off Brennan, panting heavily, for the fifth time that night.

"Whoa..." he breathed.

Brennan smiled, cuddling up next to him. "I feel the same." she said, placing a kiss on his chest.

Booth smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Maybe we should visit strip clubs more often, cause that was...whoa..."

Brennan grinned, then groaned as she looked at the clock. "We have to go soon."

Booth moaned. "Do we _have_ to. Didn't Angela say she'd keep Mila for the night?"

"Yes, but if we stay much longer we may fall asleep and miss the seven AM checkout and end up paying for another night."

"Okay, but at least lets drive around a while before we go home, so we can spend a little time together, you know?"

Brennan grinned. "We can spend a lot more time doing fun things at home, Booth." she said, kissing him, teasingly.

Booth grinned. "Page 187?" he asked.

Brennan smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want."

Booth got serious for a moment. "I want you, Bones. Only you, for the rest of my life." Brennan felt tears flood her eyes at his statement and leaned down to kiss him sweetly, smiling.

"Likewise." she said, as Booth rolled them over once more.

**!**


	19. Chapter 19

**WEDDING!**

Chapter Nineteen: The Wedding Part Three

"God, Bones, that was amazing..." Booth breathed, grinning as Brennan crawled up his body to lay a kiss on his lips.

She grinned. "Hmm...enough to tell me where we're going for our Honeymoon?"

Booth grinned back and pecked her on the lips. "Not a chance." He said, rolling her over so he was on top.

Brennan pouted. "Boo-ooth! Tell me!"

Booth shook his head. "Nope. It's a surprise, Bones. You don't wanna ruin your surprise, now do you?"

"Obviously I do or I wouldn't keep asking, Booth." Brennan retorted, smiling slightly as Booth began kissing his way down her body, causing her to moan. "Don't...try to get...me to...stop...talking..." Brennan trailed off on a moan and all thoughts of arguing disappeared from her mind.

Later, Brennan was sitting at the kitchen table, going over notes on their last case and Booth came out with a large duffel bag. Brennan eyes widened.

"Where are you going, Booth?" she asked, panic slightly audible in her voice.

"I have exactly five minutes before seeing the bride before the wedding becomes bad luck. I'm gonna go over to Hodgins house for the night." He answered, checking his pockets for his wallet and cell phone.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You don't really believe that, do you?" she asked.

Booth nodded. "Definitely, Bones. And if I want our marriage to last, I'm gonna have to go. But, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Brennan pouted. "But-" she was cut off as Booth appeared next to her and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Hey," he said, softly, "I'll see you in exactly twenty-four hours and...three minutes...at the end of the aisle. Okay?" Brennan nodded reluctantly, "Kiss Mila good night for me. Angela will be here soon with Cam and their gonna keep you company tonight."

Brennan grinned, slyly. "I'm not really attracted to Cam in that way but..."

Booth smirked and kissed her lips one more time. "I'll see you tomorrow, Babe."

Brennan nodded and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. When they pulled back, she grinned. "By my estimations you have about thirty seconds before the bad luck begins."

Booth's eyes widened and he bolted for the door, grabbing his duffel on the way out. "See ya tomorrow, Bones!" He called over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut behind him, Brennan laughing after him.

Hearing a whimper coming from the other room, Brennan smiled, going to check on Mila.

She leaned over Mila's crib and smiled at the little girl sucking her thumb and grasping 'Bubby'.

"What's the matter, Mila?" she asked, picking the little girl up.

Mila looked up at her with her big purple eyes. "Hungwy." she whined.

Brennan smiled and carried her into the kitchen. "Let's fix that, shall we?" she said, preparing a late breakfast for her baby girl.

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door and Brennan left a messy Mila for a moment to go open it, smiling when she saw Cam, Angela, holding Katy, Amy, and her nieces.

"Aunt Tempe!" Hayley exclaimed, hugging her waist. Brennan smiled and placed a kiss on her niece's head. "Hey, Hayley. Hey, Cam, Angela, Amy, Emma...and Katy!" Brennan's smile got bigger as she took her Goddaughter in her arms and kissed her cheek.

Katy just smiled and turned into her chest.

Angela smiled. "Hey, Sweetie! Ready for a girls' night? I left Mikey with Hodgins and picked up all your bridesmaids for a slumber party!"

Brennan smiled and nodded. "That sounds like fun. Mila is in the other room, eating.

Suddenly there was a crash in the other room.

Brennan bolted into the kitchen to see Mila clapping and looking at the wall, where she'd thrown her bowl of mashed bananas. "Pretty!" she exclaimed.

Angela was right behind Brennan and let out a loud laugh when she saw the mess that Mila had made.

"Looks like Mila's getting into the spirit!" she exclaimed. Brennan started to clean it up, but Angela stopped her. "Go relax with your guests. I'll clean it and I'll get Stinky over there cleaned up too."

Brennan smiled in relief and kissed her friend's cheek. "Thanks, Ange." she said, walking back into the living room to entertain her guests.

Angels grinned at Mila, who smiled right back. "You are such a Booth." she laughed.

Nearly three hours later, everything was clean and the girls were all sitting around Brennan's living room, eating Thai food and watching some movie that Cam had brought over, called _Diary of a Mad Black Woman._

"This is quite confusing," Brennan commented, "The woman with the drug addiction keeps asking for help, yet her husband won't provide it and the main character helping her ex-husband, even though he abused her. Why won't the husband help her and why is she doing that for him? And why is the grandmother, Maddie, so angry all the time?"

"Madea, Sweetie. And that's what makes it funny. And I agree with you on the woman helping her ex. I would so leave Hodgins to die if he ever lay a hand on me. Or kill him." Angela answered.

"I could help you with that." Brennan said. "After all, I write murders all the time. I could definitely come up with an untraceable one. But that still doesn't understand the other husband's unwillingness to help his drug addict of a wife even though he says he loves her."

"Well, I believe he does love her, Brennan," Cam answered, "But she's been in Rehab and left so many times, I think he just gave up."

"Well, I would hope Booth would never give up if that was me." Brennan revealed. "According to him, love can live through anything."

"Well, I don't think he would, Bren. Booth loves you too much. The first time you got like that, he'd probably lock you up in this apartment and let you get the drugs out of your system before letting you go out." Angela said. "He's right when he says love can live through everything. Wait until the end of the movie, though."

Brennan nodded and continued to watch, smiling through tears as the movie ended 45 minutes later. "That was a good ending." she said.

Everybody agreed. "All right, time to let the little ones choose. Hayley, Emma, Finding Nemo, Up, or Anastasia?" Angela asked.

"Up!" They said in unison.

Amy put the DVD in and sat back in her seat, between her girls, as the movie began.

There wasn't a dry eye in the apartment as the movie ended two hours later. Even Brennan, who'd pointed out continuously that every single part of this movie was highly illogical had trouble keeping her tears at bay.

Cam looked at the clock. "Whoa! Six already. Anybody up for dinner?"

Five hands went up in the air and everybody stood, Brennan holding Mila and Angela holding her sleeping daughter.

They all went to eat at Wong Foo's and were back home before nine with plenty of time to have a little 'girl talk' before they got dressed for bed and all went to lay down in Brennan's room and spend a little time playing a favorite game of Angela's.

"Truth or Dare?" Angela asked Cam.

"Uh...Truth?" Cam said, unsure.

"How big is Paul?" Angela asked, making the question as vague as she possibly could.

Cam blushed. "Pretty big...next question." her voice rose an octave.

Brennan chuckled. "Alright, Angela, truth or dare?"

"Dare, definitely." Angela replied.

"I dare you to call Hodgins on speakerphone and tell him you're pregnant again." Brennan said, grinning.

Angela grinned. "That's so evil. He's still exhausted from Katy." she took her cellphone from her pocket and pressed speed dial #3.

"'Lo?" Hodgins answered, obviously drunk. "Angie?"

"Hey, Hodgie," Angela greeted, sweetly, "I have something to tell you, Babe."

"Wazzup?" Hodgins slurred.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Hodgins exclaimed, sobering slightly. "Angie, we just had Katy! We can't handle another kid so soon. I mean I don't want you to get rid of it, but-"

"Hodgins, relax!" Cam said, smiling. "It's just a prank! We're playing Truth and Dare over here."

"Goddammit!" Hodgins said, disconnecting.

All the women burst into laughter and Cam nearly fell off the bed, she was laughing so hard. "Okay, okay..." Angela gasped. "One more turn. Amy, go ahead."

"Okay, Temperance...Truth or Dare?" Amy asked.

"Truth." Brennan answered.

"If you weren't an Anthropologist, what would you be doing for a living?" Amy asked.

Brennan grinned. "If I wasn't an Anthropologist, I'd have to say that I would be an actress."

"An actress?" All three women said in unison as they looked at her like she was crazy.

Brennan nodded. "I love acting. I think with a little training I could be very good at it. I always wanted to be an actress or a singer. I've very adept at singing."

Cam nodded in understanding. "That, you are."

Angela smiled. "I can't see you a an actress, Sweetie. You just don't have that face. Anyway, if you were an actress, you wouldn't be my best friend."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks, Ange." She looked down into her arms for a moment, seeing Mila fast asleep. "I think it's time for bed. We have to be at the hairdressers first thing in the morning." she said, walking over to Mila's crib and placing her inside. "Amy, the guest room is set up for you and the girls. Cam, are you sleeping in here with Ange and me?"

Cam nodded. "I think I might. Mostly because I don't want to move from here."

Cam was laying down on Booth's side of the bed, her eyes closed and her short hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head.

Brennan and Angela chuckled and Amy kissed them all good night before leading her daughters into the guest room.

Angela set Katy into her bassinet, which she'd brought and set up earlier, and kissed the sleeping baby good night, before crawling into the middle of Booth and Brennan's King-sized bed and crawling under the covers with Cam. Brennan was last to crawl in, leaning her head on Angela's shoulder and turning off the light.

When all was quiet, she nudged Angela. "You awake?" she whispered.

She felt Angela nod. "Yeah, Sweetie," she whispered back, "What's up?"

"I'm scared." Brennan confided.

"Aw, Sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine. Booth loves you and you love him and you have a daughter together. What's there to be scared about?"

"What if he falls out of love with me and leaves me for some...slut? Is that what you call them?"

"Slut, ho, whore, skank, hoochie, all acceptable, Sweetie. But Booth would never do that to you. I think he's more than proven that over the last eight years. He'll always be here for you. I swear. You _tell _that man to leave and he'll right outside the door, waiting for you to change your mind."

Brennan chuckled. "That sounds like something he would do."

"It is, Sweetie, so stop worrying."

Brennan nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Ange."

"No problem, Sweetie." Angela said, closing her eyes as she felt both Brennan and Cam snuggling into her sides.

Soon all that could be heard was their soft snores.

Booth stood in Angela's office, which acted as his dressing room, looking in the mirror provided for him.

He was wearing his brand new Armani tuxedo with a deep purple cummerband and tie to match his soon-to-be wife's sash. The bow tie was undone and his hair was slightly mussed from his hand going through it about a million times, in worry.

Hodgins, Parker, and Sweets had long been dressed and were out checking over things. Parker had gone to meet up with Max since they were both giving her away. Russ had yet to show up.

Booth tried calling him for the fifth time and was relieved when he heard a worried, "Hello?"

"Russ! Where the hell are you?" Booth yelled into the phone.

"Sorry man, I woke up late. But, I'm on my way now and I'm all dressed and everything. I'm about two minutes away. Relax, we have time." With that, he hung up the phone.

Booth groaned and plopped down onto Angela's couch. He was a nervous wreck.

He'd barely gotten any sleep last night, even though he should have passed out drunk like the rest of his groomsmen, but he was too nervous. He kept on asking himself what he'd do if Brennan ran out on him and, God forbid, took his daughter with her. Booth shook his head of those thought. Brennan would never do that to him and he knew it. But what if she did? Booth wouldn't be able to go on. He'd surely kill himself if she wasn't in his life and taking Mila away would just make it worse.

Booth groaned. How was he going to walk down the aisle with these thoughts floating in his head.

"You look like crap." A voice startled him and he looked up at a smiling Max Keenan, who was standing in Angela's doorway, hands in the pockets of his suit pants. "What's wrong, Booth? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Booth shook his head. "Not at all. But..."

"But you think Tempe might be?" Booth nodded. "Look, Booth, I know my Temper, better than I have for years, and let me tell you something...when she puts her mind to something she calls all the way with it. She definitely wouldn't have asked for your hand in marriage if she didn't think it was going to last."

"I know that, but..."

"No buts, Booth. She means it. She's not going to run. Are you?"

Booth shook his head. "Never." he responded.

"Good. Now, get up and fix your hair. It's almost time for the wedding to begin. You gotta get down that aisle." Max slapped Booth on the back before walking towards the door. "Oh, and Booth?" he said, not facing him.

Booth looked up. "What?"

"I think you know what's gonna happen if you _ever_ break my little girl's heart. Am I right?"

Booth nodded. "The same thing that will happen to you." Booth responded.

Max chuckled, exiting the office. "Smart ass." he muttered, going to see his little girl.

As soon as he walked into her office, where the women were all getting ready, his eyes filled with tears and his heart nearly stopped at the beauty that was his baby girl.

Brennan was sitting on her couch, in her wedding dress, her hair all done up, beautifully, with a tiara placed carefully on her head, and purple ribbons interlaced through the auburn masterpiece. Her dress had been fit to her exact size and the skirt had been expanded to look wider and more elegant. And her face was done up with light make-up, her eyes done up beautifully so that they popped out.

Mila was sitting in her lap, in her simple purple flower girl dress. She had a basket of daisy petals in her hands.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Max greeted, coming up to her. Brennan smiled at him and a tear fell down his cheek. "You look so beautiful." Max breathed. "Just like your mother."

Brennan smiled wider. "Thanks, Dad. It's not time to go yet, is it?"

Max shook his head. "Soon. Why? You nervous?"

Brennan nodded. "A little bit."

Max smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "That's normal, Sweetie. I just talked to Booth. He's a bit nervous too, but he's the happiest I've ever seen him. Happier even than when he finally caught me."

Brennan laughed. "Thanks, Dad."

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed as she came in with Cam and Amy trailing in after her. "Are you ready?"

Brennan nodded. "Is Booth ready?"

Angela nodded. "He's already down at the end of the aisle, waiting for you, Sweetie. He looks hot, too." Brennan chuckled and stood up.

"Where's Parker?" she asked, looking around.

"Right here, Bones!" Parker said, running in and grabbing her hand.

"Alright, then." Brennan said, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Angela smiled and lead the way to the exit, where they were going to meet up with the groomsmen.

Booth took a deep breath, smiling at the Priest, who smiled back at him. Then he heard the music, and his heart nearly stopped.

He turned to watch as Mikey and Mila came down the aisle, Mikey holding the rings on a little satin pillow and Mila throwing daisy petals around. They were followed and watched closely by Hayley and Emma, who were Brennan's junior bridesmaids, and who were smiling brightly in excitement.

Hodgins and Angela followed them, linking arms, and Angela smiled at her dad, who was holding Katy on Brennan's side, and waved to them, blowing a kiss to her baby girl.

Then, was Cam and Sweets. Cam blew a kiss to her own fiance, Paul, who was sitting next to her sister, Felicia, pointedly ignoring her flirting.

Next was Russ and Amy, smiling brightly at Booth. He smiled back, nervously because the next person who came down the aisle was...

_Oh my God..._Booth's breath left his lungs as he spotted a smiling Brennan coming down the aisle, holding the hand of his son and her arm linked with Max's, while she held on tightly to a bouquet of daisies, daffodils, and lilacs.

_My God, she looks like a princess._ Booth thought as he smiled back at her. Their eyes met and it seemed like the entire world melted around them.

Only for a moment though, because their eyes left each other's as they reached the end of the aisle and the priest asked. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Max smiled proudly. "Her brother," he looked at Russ, who smiled proudly at his baby sister, "her mother," He looked up and crossed himself, "her stepson," Parker grinned up at Brennan, who kissed his forehead, leaving a large red mark, "and I do." The priest nodded and Max turned to Brennan, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear. "I love you, Tempe." he said.

Brennan smiled and kissed back. "I love you, too, Dad." she whispered back.

Max smiled and squeezed her hand once more before taking a seat in the front row.

Brennan smiled and handed Angela her bouquet before turning to the man she loved and kissed his cheek, before turning to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Neither was listening to the priest as he started.

Blue met brown and they melted into each other's eyes again. Booth lost in their own little world, together.

Memories ran through both minds of a time where a young FBI Agent walked into a lecture hall, locking eyes with a knee-knockingly beautiful Anthropologist. Their relationship went from heavy flirting to complete loathing, to acceptance of the other, to understanding, to liking, to loving in a matter of eight years. Eight long years of tension, heartache, confusion, understanding, and most importantly, of love.

These two people loved each other with all their hearts. They'd proven that more than once as they'd risked their lives for each other, waited for each other, shared their deepest secrets, and created a child together. There was nothing in this world that could tear them apart. This theory was proven time and time again.

Brennan smiled at Booth, with all the love and devotion in her heart and he mirrored that with his own smile.

They almost didn't hear the priest ask Booth a question.

"The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows. I believe Special Agent Booth would like to begin?" he looked at Booth questioningly.

Booth smiled and nodded, taking a piece of paper out of his suit pocket.

"Bones," he began, "Nearly eight years ago, I walked into the main lecture hall at American University and saw this beautiful woman giving a pretty confusing lecture. I mean, I couldn't understand a single thing she said." Brennan chuckled. "But, when I looked into her eyes, my heart stopped and I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was at that exact moment that I knew that I'd found the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with...and I hadn't even introduced myself to you yet." There were a few scattered laughs throughout the garden. "Then, I did and got to know you a bit better. At first I thought that I'd gone insane. I mean, I was so attracted to this infuriating, smart ass, pop-culturally challenged woman, who slapped me so hard I had a bruise on my cheek for weeks, by the way." More laughs. "But then, I spent a year cooling off, and I still couldn't get you out of my mind. So I looked for any excuse to work with you again and finally something came up where I could use your help, and I had that excuse which I was extremely grateful for. Then, you blackmailed me into letting you come out onto the field..." More laughs and a few cheers. "And though I acted annoyed, I was sort of flattered that you wanted to spend so much time with me." Booth waggled his eyebrows and Brennan scoffed. "And even through we teased each other and tried our best to annoy each other, the whole time I could feel myself falling so hard for you, even as we both dated others and I set that stupid line. Then one night I crossed it, in front of the Hoover. I realize now that it was a mistake. That we weren't ready and that I shouldn't have reacted to it the way I did. Because, just thinking about it, we could have been here a year earlier if I had just waited a little longer. But, like a complete idiot, I let you go off for the Mapoopoos..."

"Malukus." Brennan corrected, automatically, through her tears.

Booth grinned. "Right. What you said. Anyway, I let you go when I wanted nothing more than to stop you and keep you here with me. But I was scared, so scared, that I would push you away and you would just...leave forever. So, I let you go and seven months later, I made another huge mistake. I brought Hannah back with me. Now, I don't want to spend so much time on her but, Bones, I need you to know something." Brennan nodded, letting him know that she was listening. "I didn't love Hannah even a fraction of how much I love you. I was just fooling myself into believing I did, because it hurt too much to admit to myself how I'd always love you more. Then, everything happened so quickly. You admitted your feelings to me and I rejected you, even though I wanted to be with you more than anything. Another mistake. Then...well, you know what happened, and that left me angry. Not at you, not at Hannah, and not at Rebecca, like I said. But at myself. I was too angry at myself for all my mistakes and I knew that if I wanted a future with you I was going to have to get better. So I did. And like the most beautiful and devoted woman and the world, which you are, you stayed by my side, helping me get better. And that date that I wrote on the piece of paper was September fifth, 2004." Tears fell down Brennan's cheeks at his admission. "The day we met, and I still waited for you to be ready. Then, well, you know what happened." Brennan nodded. "And we found out about Mila, and everything just fell into place. Bones, I love you so much and I never want you to change for anything. You are perfect, just the way you are. Okay? Don't change." Brennan nodded and launched herself into Booth's arms and he caught her, squeezing her tight, while tn whole garden burst into applause.

When they pulled back, they looked to the priest, who was wiping his eyes. "That was a beautiful story, Agent Booth. Well done."

"Thank you, Father." Booth responded.

"Now, time for Dr. Temperance Brennan to read her vows." He turned to Brennan, expectantly.

"I can't follow that." she joked. The entire garden burst into laughter and Booth reached out, squeezing her hand. "Besides, I just have a song to sing."

Booth grinned. "I'd love that, Bones. Your voice is gorgeous."

Brennan smiled and nodded to Angela, who handed her a mic and nodded to a man, standing by a stereo system.

He pressed a button on the stereo and slow, soulful music filled the garden as Brennan began to sing.

"I never been who I wanted to be

I never felt completely free

No ones ever had all of me

Or made me feel so beautiful and sexy

Now I'm flying like an airplane

Now I'm riding on the open range

Now I'm livin' out my destiny

I know the truth

I got it all in you and me

Ohhhhhhhh...I'm giving myself over to you

Body and soul

I'm giving it over

I'm giving myself over to you now

Like a brand new day

Now you and I, we're the face of fame

Ain't nobody got nothing to say, no

And from my feelings

I never have to run away

No more

Because he's here

Holding me tight

Now every day and night

Oh baby

Can't you see?

I don't wanna be without you anymore

Ohhhhhhh...I'm giving myself over to you

Body and soul

I'm giving it over

I'm giving myself over to you

Ohhhhhhh...I'm giving myself over to you

Body and soul

I'm giving it over

I'm giving myself over to you

For the first time

I can stand in front of someone

Finally

I can be me

I can just let my love spill over

I can cry

I don't have to lie

I can finally let someone all the way inside

All the way

All the way

All the wayyyy

Handing myself over to you

Body and soul

I'm giving it all

I'm giving myself over to you

I'm giving myself over to you

Body and soul

I'm giving it over

And I'm giving myself over to you now

You know it's the right time

I know it's the right time

I know it's the right life

I know you're the right man

I know I'm the right girl

Come on now feel it

You feel it?

I'm ready to give it over to youuuuuuuuuuuu

I'm giving myself over to you

Body and soul

I'm giving it over

And I'm giving myself over to you now

All the way

All the waaaayyyyy

I never love nobody else."

Brennan smiled at Booth as the song ended. Booth was wiping tears from his eyes and grinning back at her, lovingly. Brennan put the mic to her mouth once more. "I love you so much, Booth."

"I love you, too." He mouthed before wrapping her in his arms and kissing her deeply. They pulled apart as they heard a loud wolf whistle and smiled a a grinning Angela, who waved back at them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ahem," the priest interrupted. "I think it may be time to exchange the rings now. You have a beautiful voice, by the way, Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you." Brennan said, blushing deeply.

The priest smiled, then turned to Booth. "Do you, Special Agent Seeley Booth, take Dr. Temperance Brennan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse until death due you part?"

Booth nodded. "I do." He croaked.

The Priest smiled. "Very good. And do you, Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, take Special Agent Seeley Booth as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse until death due you part?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes." she said, softly. "I do."

The priest smiled. "I thought you might. Now, who has the rings?"

Hodgins raised his hand and took the pillow from Mikey, pulling off the tiny platinum wedding bands and handing them to the priest.

"Now, Seeley, take this ring, place it on Temperance's finger and repeat after me; With this ring, I thee bewed."

Booth nodded and took the ring, placing it on Brennan's left ring finger and repeating the priest's words. Brennan smiled at him and lifted his hand to her mouth, kissing it, before taking the other ring from the priest and placing it on Booth's finger, repeating the priest's words.

Booth kissed her hand and smiled brightly at her.

"With that being done, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Booth wasted no time in pulling Brennan towards him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips and dipping her romantically, causing her to giggle into his lips as the entire garden erupted in thundering applause, wolf whistles and cheers.

**Okay, four hours with three breaks for when I started crying (out of pure happiness, of course) and this is what I've got. I hope you like this as much as I do. And the song is Jennifer Hudson's Giving Myself. It's a beautiful song. You should definitely check it out. Anyways, there will be more chapters if you want them. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty: Reception

"Can I get everybody's attention, please?" Parker said, standing on the stage of the reception hall Hodgins had rented for them as a wedding present. "I have to make a speech!"

Everybody looked up attentively at the young boy, standing there, clinking his glass of soda. Booth grinned at his son, from his spot at the Wedding Party table, Mila on his lap and Brennan holding his hand, smiling as well. Once everything was quiet, he nodded to his son. "Go on, Bub." He said.

Parker smiled. "Okay. So, I met Bones when I was four. I met her on Christmas, right after my Dad got out of this... Quarantine?" he looked to Brennan and she smiled. "Yeah, a Quarantine. Anyways, I met her at my Dad's friend's restaurant, Wong Foo's. She was really nice and she said, 'Merry Christmas' and it's because of her that I got this really cool robot that year." There were a few laughs. "Anyway, after that, whenever I saw my Dad, she was there and she taught me some really cool stuff, and so did Uncle Max, that's her Dad," he smiled at Max, who smiled back and waved, "and she didn't treat me like a baby like any of Dad's other girlfriend's and she gave me my baby sister, Mila." Parker smiled at the little girl on Booth's lap and she waved at him. "And I _really_ hope that she's gonna give me some more siblings." He shot a pointed look at Brennan, who chuckled. "And I'm really happy that she and my Dad are married now because I love Bones. She's like a second mom to me. And that's not just because she's my step-mom now. She's been that way to me since I was little and for that, I love her. I'm really happy you're in my family now, Bones. I love both of you. So...cheers!" Parker said, holding up his glass.

"Cheers!" Everybody echoed, holding up flutes of champagne and glass of soda.

Brennan smiled at Parker and stood up as he came off the stage, running up to him and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, Parker." she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Bones." Parker said, hugging back.

Brennan kissed his cheek and lead him back to their table, seating him in between her and Angela. Angela kissed him on the cheek, as well and pinched his cheek. Parker smiled and blushed.

"Look's like it's my turn now." Max said, standing up. "So...where to begin? Well, first off, I'm sure many of you know my family's story by now. Am I right?" Many of the guests nodded to him and to each other. "Yeah, well, I fairly recently came back into my daughter's life, just about a year after she became partners with Booth, here. And since I hadn't seen her in so long, I didn't really know her as well as I would have liked. But once I got to know her again, man...I was so proud of her. My baby girl was so strong and independent and so beautiful...Then I find out that she's partnered with an FBI Agent and there's nothing going on between them?" Many chuckles. "Well, my first thought was he must be gay." Nearly every person in the reception hall burst into laughter. It took many moments to get them all to calm down. "But then I realized that he loved her. It didn't take me too long. I mean the looks alone were enough. Anyway, he was in love with her but my baby was...emotionally stunted. And that was my fault. Completely my fault, undeniably my fault. And Booth, the angel that he was, was giving her time to become stronger, it seems, and for that I'm very glad. I mean, here was this man, so devastatingly in love with my daughter, and he was holding back for her, giving her time, which must have killed him. Am I right?" Max looked at Booth, who shrugged, but gripped Brennan's hand tighter. "And, I have to admit, Booth made some pretty stupid mistakes in that last year before they got together, but in the end...In the end he was there for her. They were there for each other, and so I am incredibly happy today that my baby girl has found somebody to love who will undeniably _never _leave her, not just because he knows what I'll do if he ever does," He shot a warning glance at Booth, who chuckled, "but because he truly, honestly loves her. And I believe he will until the day he dies, and even after that. And Tempe must see that too, because I know my baby girl and I know she would never do this if she didn't. So...my best wishes to Booth and Tempe that you will forever find happiness with one another. And Booth...I'm serious." Booth nodded seriously. Max smiled. "I'm not Jewish but...Mozel Tov!"

Everybody raised their glasses once more in toast and Brennan ran up to thank and hug her father. "Thanks, Dad." she said, holding him tightly.

"You're welcome, Tempe. I love you so much. And I wish you the best." Max said, pulling back. "Your mother would be so proud."

A tear fell from Brennan's eye and she softly kissed her father's cheek. "Thanks, Dad. I love you, too."

Max smiled, and rubbed the tear away, before kissing her hand and letting her go back to her seat.

Hodgins was next. His speech was fairly short.

"So, I don't think there's much that can be said, except that if it wasn't for Booth coming into all our lives when he did, I don't think Brennan would be the woman she is today. And what I mean by that, Dr. B, is that your life would still be solving old cases and spending all your time in the lab, while you starved to death or died from malnutrition. And your's isn't the only life he's changed. Take Angela and mine for example. If it hadn't been for Booth, she probably wouldn't have gotten the job at the Jeffersonian in the first place, and we wouldn't be married with two wonderful children. Cam, too, because if he didn't become a liaison connecting the FBI to the Jeffersonian to solve all those murders then we would never have needed a pathologist, because, really, we didn't work too closely with flesh before him. So Booth is really the thing that brings us all together. But, don't worry, you've changed his life too. Before you, he was a gambling addict whose job was on a downward spiral. Then you two worked that case together and BAM! He quits gambling, his job improves, and he finds a partner he's actually _willing_ to work with. So, you two have really changed each other's lives for the better. And, so, I wish you all the best. Cheers!" Hodgins lifted his glass, as did everybody else.

"I'm next!" Angela exclaimed, jumping up on the stage. Once everything was perfectly still and quiet, she smiled straight at the happy couple and lifted the mic to her lips. "I told you so." was all she said, before handing the mic to Cam, who laughed at her statement.

"I know both the bride and groom pretty well." She started. "Seeley Booth is strong, brave, handsome, kind-hearted, a little bit sensitive..."

"I am not!" Booth exclaimed.

Cam smiled. "Stubborn, religious, manly, and he's a wonderful father and I know he will be an exceptional husband. And Dr. Brennan...well, she's whole 'nother story. She's brilliant, beautiful, also very warm-hearted, a devoted mother to Mila, and stubborn...so, so stubborn. And, though I try not to admit it, she's definitely my boss." Brennan laughed. "There's no getting around that. There's no way I would ever fire her, because she's great at what she does and I would definitely be fired myself if I did. But that's not the only reason. Brennan has become a very good friend to me in the last few years. She was there for me in times great stress. It's partly because of her that I got up the nerve to take in my daughter, Michelle. And I really don't know what I'd do without her, inside and outside the lab. And Booth...I've known Booth since we were kids. We've gone through a lot together. Hell, we dated, but that didn't work out too well." There were a few scattered laughs. "And if anybody knows me, it's Booth. And I know him, and I know that he loves Dr. Brennan with all his heart and I know that she feels the same way about him. And I know, without the shadow of a doubt, that they _will_ be together for the rest of their lives. And, because of that knowledge, I wish them the best. Congrats, guys. Cheers!" she held up her soda.

Booth and Brennan smiled at her, holding their own.

Suddenly Mikey was at Booth's side, pulling at Mila's hand. Booth smiled and let her go.

The two toddlers waddled up the stage and Mikey tugged at Cam's dress, and held out his hand for the mic. Cam smiled and leaned down, placing the mic if front of them. Mikey and Mila both grabbed it and looked over at the happy couple.

"I love you, Mommy!"

"Congralations, Aunt Tempe and Uncle Booth."

The kids spoke at the same time.

Booth grinned as the kids ran down the steps and towards him. He scooped them both in his arms and handed Mikey over to Brennan, who kissed the little boy's cheek, before handing him to her best friend.

Then Booth placed Mila between them and nodded to Brennan. Brennan smiled and kissed Mila's right cheek, while Booth kissed her left. Mila giggled and the photographer quickly snapped a photo of the adorable scene.

"How sweet!" the photographer commented, with a smile.

Brennan and Booth smiled back, still holding their baby between them. The photographer snapped another photo before stepping back.

Suddenly, the DJ was at the mic. "I would like to ask the bride and groom to come up for their first dance as husband and wife at this time."

Booth and Brennan stood up, Booth placing Mila in his seat before leading Brennan to the dance floor.

Brennan smiled as their song came on.

"_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see..._

_I got a fever of a hundred and three..._

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_I'm hot-blooded, hot-blooded."_

Booth chuckled and held her close, slow dancing with her even though the tempo was fast. Brennan sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, relaxing into his touch, and smiled as she noticed Angela and Hodgins at the table, holding hands, Mikey and Katy in their laps while Mila was sitting in Parker's lap, while he played peek-a-boo with her.

"I can't believe this is my family." she murmured in his ear.

"Ditto. Can you believe that less than ten years ago we hated each other's guts, and now, we're standing here, sharing our first dance as bride and groom." He smiled down at her and she laughed.

"Of all the possible outcomes, this has to be the least likely, and yet, here we are..."

"Are you happy?"

"Indescribably." Brennan said, smiling as Booth leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You."

"Flying high, babe." Booth answered, grinning.

"Feels like a dream..." Brennan mumbled.

Booth's eyes widened. "Don't even go there, Bones." he said, holding her tighter to his body.

Brennan smiled. "But it's not, Booth. This is real. Everything around us is real."

Booth smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, while everybody burst into applause around them.

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Surprise

The reception went on for hours, until two in the morning when Hodgins ran out of cash to pay the owner.

But in those fun-filled hours, Booth and Brennan made their own toasts, fed each other cake, and danced until their feet hurt, laughing with their friends.

At one point in the evening Angela had the DJ play 'We Are Family' and dragged Cam, Amy, Brennan and Mila up to dance and sing at the top of their lungs. Soon Hayley, Emma, and Daisy joined in, adding to the completely out-of-tune (except for Brennan) rendition. Angela tried to get Caroline to join but Caroline wouldn't budge, sending the artist a glare that sent her scurrying back to the dance floor.

Booth, Hodgins, and the rest of the men watched as, one by one, their women went up and joined this celebration, until finally, Booth and Hodgins went up and began singing in high falsetto voices, while the women now laughed.

When the song was finished, Booth grabbed his family and dragged them together for one last family photo. All smiled for the first one, then, at the photographer's urging, made funny faces for the second one.

After getting the thumb's up from the photographer, Booth handed Mila off to Parker and led his new wife to the dance floor once more as a slow song came on.

Hours later, people were beginning to leave, saying good bye to the lovely couple, and going through Hank Booth's rigorous tests in order to see if they were suited to drive.

He made them walk a straight line, say complicated tongue twisters, and breath on him before allowing anybody to take back their keys.

Meanwhile, Parker had fallen asleep on Booth's chest and Mila on Brennan's. Angela came over with Katy nestled in her arms, and Mikey at her feet. "I'm here to get the little ones." she said, smiling.

Brennan smiled up at her and stood up. "Let's put them in the carriage first. I don't want you juggling them when you've obviously had too much to drink."

As if to prove her point, Angela hiccuped and giggled. "Okay." she said, following Brennan to find Katy and Mikey's stroller.

Booth smiled after them as Hodgins came over and took a seat next to him. "Man, great party." he said.

Booth grinned. "Thanks. I take it you had fun?"

Hodgins grinned. "Yeah, more than I think is healthy for me."

Booth eyed him. "You're not planning on driving, are ya?"

Hodgins shook his head. "Nah, man. I hired a car for the night and the nanny is gonna take care of the kids so Angie and I can sleep off our hangovers."

Booth nodded. "You should ask Pops about the Booth Family Cure. It's magical, man." Booth said in his best imitation of a stoned hippie.

Hodgins snorted. "I'll be sure to. Hey, you want Angie and I to drop off Parker for you so you can go straight over to the hotel?"

Any other day, Booth would decline but tonight was his wedding night...with _Bones_. He didn't think he'd ever get there and he didn't want there to be any delay. So, he accepted, kissing his boy's forehead and handing him off to Hodgins, who groaned under the boy's weight.

"He's gotten pretty big, Booth." He grunted.

"He's almost a teenager, Hodgins. You don't have to carry him, you know." Booth leaned over and shook Parker until his eyes opened.

"Wha-?" he said, his eyes foggy with sleep.

"Come on, Buddy. Angela and Hodgins are gonna take you home to Mom. I'll see you in a couple weeks. Okay?" Booth said.

Parker nodded and got down from Hodgins arms, hugging his father. "Love you, Dad." He said, sleepily.

Booth hugged back. "I love you too, Buddy." He let him son go and Hodgins led him out just as Brennan came back, smiling.

"Ready to go?" she asked, brightly.

Booth grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "More than ready, Babe. Mila give you and trouble?"

"Are you kidding? She was punched out."

"_Knocked_ out, Sweetheart."

"Does it make a difference."

"Oh yeah. It makes a difference." Booth said, keeping one arm around her as they left, leaving Hodgins to deal with all the gifts they received.

Later, as they lay, sated, in their luxury king-sized bed at the hotel Cam book for them for the night, Brennan played with Booth's hand. "So..." she said, quietly. "Can you tell me _now_?"

Booth chuckled, softly. "You really want to know, huh?"

Brennan shrugged. "Well...I let you carry me in here, I let you undress me, and I let you have complete control over..._everything_. Now, I think you should tell me...Where is it you're taking me for our Honeymoon?"

Booth chuckled. "You make a pretty good case, Bones." he said, kissing her hand. "Okay. Just give me a moment." He disentangled from her, not missing her disappointed groan.

He was back within a couple moments with his suit pants. "Miss me?" he said, smiling cheekily.

Brennan scoffed, but snuggled into his chest. "Parts of you." she teased.

Booth laughed and reached into the pocket of the pants and pulled out a short stack of papers, kept together with a rubber band. Brennan smiled and reached behind her to turn on the lights. "Are those our tickets?" she asked, taking the stack from his hands. "Why are there so many?"

Booth chuckled and sat up with her, taking the papers. "Yes, these are the tickets, and there are so many because we're not just going to one place..."

"Really? Where else?" Brennan said, looking through the tickets and gasping. "London? Paris?"

Booth grinned. "And Barcelona, and Venice, and Athens. We'll fly home from there."

"We only have two weeks, Booth. How are we going to fit all of this into two weeks?"

"Two to three days in each place, Bones. Besides, I doubt we'll be spending much time out and about." Brennan chuckled as Booth kissed her neck.

"Well, as nice as that sounds, I think I'd like to see some of the beautiful landmarks and museums in Barcelona and especially Rome and Athens." Brennan's eyes sparkled as she talked about this and Booth snorted out a laugh.

"You're such a nerd, Babe." he said, affectionately. "But, god...you're sexy."

Brennan giggled. "Thanks...I think."

"It's a compliment, trust me." Booth said, giving her his charming smile.

Brennan laughed, which turned into a yawn as she snuggled into Booth's chest. "I think we should get to sleep now, Booth. It's nearly six."

Booth nodded, and placed the tickets into his pocket once again before dropping his pants onto the floor, and snuggling up with Brennan, before falling into a blissful slumber with his new wife.

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Taking Off

The next morning-well, _afternoon_- Booth and Brennan were just finishing their late brunch, when the hotel phone rang.

Booth wiped his mouth quickly and ran to answer the phone.

"Booth." He answered.

"Good morning, Mr. Booth. Your airport shuttle is here to pick up you and the Missus." the hotel concierge said in a peppy voice.

"Thank you." Booth said, before hanging up the phone and turning to his Bones. "Ready to go, Babe? Our shuttle is here."

Brennan nodded and gulped down the last of her coffee. "Yes. I'm ready. Do you have the tickets?"

Booth nodded, pulling out the plane tickets and boarding passes, smiling. "First Class." he said, grinning.

Brennan smiled back and grabbed her bags. "It seems like you're more excited about that than the prospect of traveling to Europe."

Booth chuckled and slung his arm around Brennan's shoulders. "Nah...I'm much more happy to be going on my _Honeymoon_ and spending my time with the beautiful _Mrs._ Booth."

Brennan smirked at him. "It's _Dr. Brennan-_Booth." she corrected.

"Tomato, toh-mah-to." Booth teased, kissing her forehead.

Brennan rolled her eyes, and leaned against him as they opened the door to their hotel room and walked out.

They were met at the airport by Hodgins, Angela, their children, Mila, Parker, Cam, Michelle, Max, Hank, Sweets, and all of Brennan's interns.

All these people took Brennan and Booth, both, by surprise.

"What are you all doing here?" Brennan blurted out, and with a nudge from Booth, "Not that we aren't happy to see you all."

Angela laughed and hugged her friend. "We're here to say goodbye. Mila was dying to say good bye to her Mommy and Daddy before they went away for a while." Angela said, motioning to the little girl who attached herself to her mother's legs.

Brennan chuckled and bent down to pick her up, nuzzling her nose and placing kisses all over her face. "Aww, Mommy's gonna miss you, Mila."

Mila, hugged her mother's neck, holding tight. "I'm gon miss you, Mommy!"she whimpered into her mother's neck.

Brennan's heart broke at the baby's whimper and she looked at Booth, as if begging him to allow Mila to come with them.

Booth smiled softly and pulled the baby out of her arms, wrapping his own arms around her and allowing her to snuggle into his chest. "Aww, Peanut, we'll be back soon, Sweetheart. But, in the meantime, you're gonna be spending a lot of time with Mikey, and Aunt Angie and Uncle Jack, and Katy, and even Auntie Cam! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Mila shook her head. Angela walked over and fake-pouted. "Hey! I'm a fun aunt, kid! I'll show you." she poked Mila's side and she giggle, loosening her grip on Booth enough to be pulled away by Angela, who continued to tickle her.

Soon after they finished hugging and kissing all their friends and family good bye, and gave Mila a million kisses each, their flight was called for First Class Boarding and were forced to leave their friends, waving good bye as they headed towards the security check.

"I can't believe so many people came to say good bye." Brennan commented as she emptied the security baskets and Booth was being searched with the wand.

"Well, they care about you, Bones. They care about both of us. You know?" Booth stepped away from the security card and retrieved his things, slipping on his shoes before joining his wife on their walk to their gate.

"Just two years ago, their affection probably wouldn't have existed." Brennan noted.

"No, it existed. You just didn't see it yet." Booth said, slinging his arm around her as they walked.

Brennan smiled at him and was just about to retort, when a familiar, heart-stopping voice spoke out from behind them.

"Seeley? Temperance?" Booth froze as well and reached down to take Brennan's hand in his before turning slowly, forcing a smile.

"Hannah?" he said, in mock surprise.

Hannah Burley nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah! Hi, you two! What are you doing here? Got a case?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, actually, we..." she eyed Booth, wondering if he wanted her to reveal the real reason, or if it was too uncomfortable for her. Booth smiled and nodded encouragingly. "We're going on our Honeymoon." Brennan said, proudly. Booth could feel his chest puff out in pride and he smiled, genuinely.

Hannah seemed to be taken aback. "H-honeymoon?" she asked.

Booth nodded. "That's right. You're looking at Mr. and Mrs-uh, I mean _Dr. _Brennan-Booth." His smile widened as he gave Brennan a loving glance, before turning back to Hannah, who's jaw was on the floor.

"Oh-wow. I mean, congrats you two. It seems like just yesterday you and I were-Wow...So when did you two get together?" Hannah asked, a hint of strain in her voice.

Brennan grinned, squeezing Booth's hand. "Twenty and a half months this week, actually."

Hannah's eyebrows raised. "Really? Just less than four months after Seeley and I broke up?"

Brennan thought a second. "I believe so...yes. That sounds about right."

"Well, that was pretty soon, don't you think? I mean, I'm happy for you and all, but that seems a little soon to me." Hannah said, an edge to her voice.

"Not at all. Booth and I have known each other for close to a decade and we've been in love almost as long. It's very natural that we would take the next logical step...sooner or later, anyway." Brennan explained, as if it were very scientific and obvious.

"Right...so you two planning on having kids? I know that you want more, Seeley." Hannah twinkled her eyes at Booth, but he seemed too enamored with Brennan to notice.

"Actually, we have a daughter. Her name is Mila. She'll be one next month." Brennan informed her.

"A-a daughter? Really?" Hannah squeaked.

Booth and Brennan nodded, and Booth pulled out his wallet to show her a picture. Hannah smiled slightly at the cute little girl, sitting on their couch in a Christmas-y dress. She waved at the camera, her bright purple eyes, sparkling. "She has...strange eyes, but she looks adorable. Congrats, guys. Really."

The proud couple smiled and thanked her, just as the last minute boarding for First Class was called.

"Oh, looks like we have to go, Hannah." Booth said, sounding somewhat relieved.

"Oh, really? Well, it was nice seeing you guys. I hope to see you around sometime soon. Bye." Hannah said, sounding a bit distracted.

Booth smiled and Brennan waved good bye as they practically raced to get to their plane, while Hannah walked in the opposite direction, her mind racing at a million miles a second.

_What did I give up?_ She thought to herself as she looked at her own, bare, left ring finger.

**What do you think? I saw an episode with Hannah in it tonight and I just got PISSED at just the sight of her...then I remembered that Brennan is pregnant because Booth chose her, but I still wanted a little revenge. Hehe! Revenge is fun! Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: London, England

The ride to London was immensely pleasing. Booth and Brennan caught up on all the sleep they'd missed the night before and spent an hour talking about what they were going to do in London. They'd been there before, but that was for work and they weren't even together back then so they couldn't really..._enjoy_ themselves in any other way. Now, though, they were going to be staying in a beautiful hotel suite at one of the finest hotels in London (a gift from both Max Keenan and Hank Booth) and they were going to spend an entire day out on the town, sightseeing and acting like real tourists should...away from murder scenes. Booth had also brought his own coffee machine and coffee from the States so he wouldn't have to drink any of the 'tooty fruity tea' those 'stuck up Brits' drank. Brennan just rolled her eyes and ignored her husband's childish behavior.

When they were about two hours from landing, Booth noticed her watching him with an all-too familiar look on her face.

"What is it, Bones?" he said, warily, wondering whether or not he was going to like her answer.

"I was just thinking." Brennan said, a smile gracing her features.

"About..." Booth tried to get her to embellish.

"Have you ever had sex on a flight before?" Brennan blurted out.

Booth immediately turned beet red and began to stammer. The truth was that he had, but it had been immensely uncomfortable and he'd hurt himself in more ways than should be physically possible. Needless to say, he had not enjoyed it.

When he told Brennan this much, she just laughed. "That's because you've never done it in a First Class bathroom. There's a bit more space than in Coach. Enough for a very..._satisfying_ experience." She grinned slyly at him and Booth couldn't help but grin back.

"You've done it before?" He asked, though he was not quite sure he wanted the answer to that particular question.

"Twice." Brennan said, grinning. "No specifics, but both times very very exhilarating. But, I think it might be more satisfying with someone I actually love very much."

Booth smiled at this. "Oh yeah?" he said, grinning cockily.

Brennan nodded. "Want to see if I'm right? Come to the bathroom in a couple minutes. Knock twice, then enter." With that, she stood up and walked to the front of the plane, winking at him before she stepped into the bathroom.

Booth looked around, nervously. There were very few people on this particular flight and even the ones that were there were sleeping soundly.

Making sure nobody was watching he stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom, smiling at a passing stewardess, who smiled politely back.

Once he got to the door, he looked around again before knocking twice and opening the door. In an instant Brennan gripped his tshirt and pulled him in with her.

Two hours later, Booth and Brennan stepped off the plane, hand in hand, with sated expressions on their faces.

They collected their suitcases from the baggage claim and made their way to where a man was holding a sign that read, 'Brennan-Booth'.

Both greeted the man with friendly hellos and handshakes.

"Hello," he said, "My name is Gustave. The Hodgins hired me be your chauffeur for the next two days. May I take your luggage?"

Brennan nodded and handed over her suitcase and carry-on, while Booth denied. "It's too much for you to carry all by yourself." He explained, by way of an excuse.

Gustave didn't fight him on this and simply led them outside, where a fancy black Aston Martin was waiting for them. Booth grinned as he saw the car.

"God, I love Hodgins!" he exclaimed, jumping like a little boy.

Brennan chuckled. "He can't make you feel _half_ as good as I do." she teased, nudging his shoulder.

Booth chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek. "Of course he can't, Babe. Nobody can."

Gustave smiled at the couple as he placed their bags in the trunk. "You two are a very nice couple. Mrs. Hodgins seemed very excited for your marriage. I see why, now. You two are perfect together."

Booth and Brennan thanked him, smiling brightly as they got into the car.

On their way to the hotel, Booth and Brennan looked out the windows, pointing to the amazing sights they saw that they'd pretty much missed last time they were in town.

By the time they got to the hotel, they had seen almost every sight and Booth had a wide knowledge of London, thanks to his Bones.

Gustave checked them into their suite while they helped a bellboy with their bags. Walking over to them, Gustave handed over their keys. "Here you are." he said. "Here's my card as well. I'm on call anytime you need me. I can be here in fifteen minutes. I live just a few blocks down."

Booth nodded and took the card from him. "Thanks, Gustave. I don't think we'll need anything tonight though. So go ahead and spend some time with your family...you _do_ have family, don't you?"

Gustave nodded and pulled out his wallet, taking a small photo out if it. "A wife, four boys, and my sweet little Lizzy." He showed them the picture of his family. A little girl was sitting on his lap, cuddling a doll, while four unruly boys were scattered around him, their mother trying to calm them down.

"They're beautiful." Brennan said, smiling. "We have a little girl, too. Milena Joy. She's eleven months."

Gustave smiled. "Mrs. Hodgins told me as much. Well, you two have a nice night now. Just call me when you need me." he said turning away.

"Thank you!" Brennan called after him.

"Have a nice night." Booth called.

Back in their suite, Booth and Brennan made two calls. One was to Room Service to order some food, because they were starving. The other was to DC, to check in on their daughter.

"'Lo?" A cheery-sounding Angela answered.

"Hey, Ange, it's Brennan." Brennan said.

"Sweetie! Hold on." She put the phone away from her mouth for a second. "Mila! Mommy and Daddy are on the phone!"

The next second, Mila's excited voice came on. "Mama?"

Brennan smiled. "Hi, Sweetheart!" she said, sweetly. "How are you?"

"Miss you!" Mila whined.

Brennan frowned. "I know, Baby. We miss you, too. But we'll be back before you know it. Wanna say hi to Daddy?"

"Yes!" Mila said.

Brennan handed the phone to Booth, who smiled. "Hey, Peanut!" he said, affectionately.

"Daddy come home!" Mila whined.

"Soon, Baby, I promise. Mommy and I will be home soon. Okay? But, don't you like spending time with Aunt Angie and Uncle Jack? And Katy and Mikey?"

"No! I want Daddy!" Mila demanded.

Booth smiled sadly. "I know, Sweetheart but Mommy and I will be back before you know it. In the meantime, we're gonna call you every day and Mommy's gonna sing you your bedtime song every night. Okay?"

"Okay? She sing now?" Mila asked.

"If you want her to." He handed the phone to Brennan.

"Hey, Mila." Brennan said.

"Mommy, sing!" Mila demanded.

"How do you ask?"

"Please?"

"Very good. Okay, now.

_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedlight_

_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may the slumber be blessed_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may the slumber be blessed_

_Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight_

_Bright angels beside my darling abide_

_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_

_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast."_

For a moment there was just silence. "Mila?" Brennan inquired, thinking that she had been disconnected.

"Bren?" Angela whispered, over the phone.

"Ange? Where did Mila go?"

"She's sleeping. I just found her conked out on the couch, cuddling her puppy. What were you singing just now that knocked her out?"

Brennan smiled. "Brahm's lullaby. Works like a charm. Tell her good night for us and that we miss her." Brennan nearly begged, missing her baby terribly.

"Of course, Sweetie. Now you and the Mister have fun, now, ya hear?" Brennan chuckled and assured her they would, before hanging up and turning to Booth.

"She fell asleep." She said.

Booth chuckled. "She always does." Then there was a knock at their door.

"Room service!" A voice called. Booth went to go answer the door and retrieved their food, tipping the young waiter handsomely before going back to their bed, and handing Brennan her food. They ate their food slowly, sharing a glass of red wine and talking. Afterward, they left all their food on the cart and got to work on some more _enjoyable_ activities. It was nearly two hours later when they finally lay down to rest.

The next morning, Brennan woke at eight AM, smiling as she caught the sunlight in her wedding band, her hand clutched in that of her snoring husband.

_I can't believe I'm married._ She thought to herself, somewhat blissfully.

The bliss didn't last for long as she felt an uncomfortable pressure in her chest begin to build until she couldn't hold it in anymore and she ran to the bathroom, stark naked to empty the contents of her stomach.

This quick exit is what woke Booth, who followed the sounds of her hurling into the toilet and stood behind her, holding her hair.

When she was finished, Brennan leaned back into his legs, whimpering as Booth leaned down to feel her forehead. "Aw, Bones, you're warm. I think you may have gotten food poisoning from dinner."

Brennan moaned. "No, I'm fine. We're supposed to go to the Buckingham Palace today."

"I don't think that's gonna happen today, Bones. You need to go back to bed." Booth said, helping her up. Brennan pushed him off.

"I'm fine, Booth. I just need to sit a little and have some water or something. I'm probably just dehydrated. There's no way I'm sick and you're not. We had the same thing last night. I'm fine!" Brennan said, and huffed away, still butt-naked.

Booth groaned and shook his head. She was the most stubborn person he'd ever known, and yet, here he was, on his Honeymoon with her. Married to her. Booth smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.

A few hours later, after a good morning call to Mila, which was about six AM for them, and a little dry toast and water, Booth and Brennan were heading to Buckingham Palace to have tea with the Queen, who seemed to have a niece who was quite interested in Brennan's books, and who she'd met on a few occasions. This time was no less exciting.

Brennan wore the classiest dress she'd brought with her; a simple black dress, with a silver sash that tied around the back and a halter top. She put her hair into a neat bun and put on some light make up, and toed on some black flats. "How do I look?" she asked, her husband, who just smiled at her and told her she looked 'absolutely dashing' in a faux British accent.

Brennan had laughed and helped Booth fix his tie over the 'dorky' plaid sweater vest she had him wearing.

"It makes your muscles look larger and more defined." Brennan had told him, smiling sexily. Booth grinned cockily and flexed his muscles in an exaggerated fashion, making her giggle, before pulling him out the door.

When they reached the palace, they were welcomed by a flurry of maids and butlers who took their coats and offered them 'tea and biscuits' as they sat them down in the Royal Den.

Booth denied the tea and Brennan denied the biscuits, not quite wanting to have a repeat of their morning at the toilet. Especially not in front of the Queen.

Nearly half an hour later, a fairly old, frail looking woman walked in, a young, broad-shouldered man next to her, guarding her, it seemed. Brennan stood up, pulling Booth up with her and curtsied, respectfully. "Your Majesty." she greeted, urging Booth with her eyes to do the same. Booth bowed and repeated her.

The Queen bowed slightly. "Dr. Brennan. And who's this?"

Brennan smiled, taking Booth's hand. "This is my husband, Seeley Booth."

Booth grinned nervously. "Hello." He said.

"Ah, I see. Good day to you. So, your name is no longer Brennan, then, I presume?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. It is Brennan-Booth now." Brennan smiled proudly.

"Very good for you, Temperance. He seems to be quite the catch." Booth grinned, cockily. "A little cocky, perhaps, but he seems to make you happy. I hear you also have a little one at home now?"

"Yes. Milena Joy Angelina Booth. She'll be a year old soon." Brennan confirmed, taking a picture from her wallet and handing it to the Queen.

The old woman took the photo and smiled at Mila's excited face, as she waved at the camera, this time dressed in a pair of overalls, her short hair in pigtails. "She looks lovely, Temperance." she complimented, handing the photo back. "Shall we sit?"

Booth and Brennan nodded, allowing the Queen to sit before themselves. "Mila, that's what we call her, is also very intelligent. She's already learned to walk and talk and I am currently teaching her to read."

The Queen smiled. "Just like her mother, eh?"

Booth grinned. "Exactly."

"Except for those devilish purple eyes of hers. She'll have the boys swooning soon enough. Mark my words."

"Which is why she won't be allowed out of the house until she's thirty." Booth said, seriously.

Brennan nudged Booth and the Queen laughed. "My Philip said the same exact thing when our little Anne was born. It's perfectly natural. But, oh how they grow. Spend as much time as you can with the little ones and make as many as possible, because those days are fleeting."

Booth and Brennan nodded, smiling, knowing how true the words were.

Booth and Brennan ended up spending the better time of their day there, eventually meeting Prince Philip for lunch in the Grand Dining Room and sharing a few more laughs with the royal couple before going on their way.

On the ride back to their hotel, Brennan leaned against Booth, inexplicably happy, even though this must have been the eighth time she's met with the Queen.

"That was nice." Booth said, breaking the comfortable silence. Brennan agreed. "They were very funny, for a couple of rich, old people." Booth joked.

Brennan chuckled. "Elizabeth and Philip are just normal people, Booth. Just like you or me. But they are very funny for those who are seen as such a serious standing in this country."

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Thank _God_ we don't have any Kings or Queens in our country."

Brennan didn't want to comment, for fear that is would become a stressing and complicated bickering session between them. Right now, all she wanted to do was go home, take a nap, and get ready for their dinner that had been reserved for them at some fancy restaurant that the Queen had insisted upon and had even gotten them the _impossible_ last minute reservations and had insisted on paying for them in place of a late wedding gift.

"It seems many people like giving us wedding gifts." Brennan commented out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked.

"Well, our entire wedding was a gift from Angela and Jack. Cam paid for our hotel room and limo. Pops and my father paid for our hotel here. And now the Queen has just made paid reservations at one of the best restaurants in town. The only thing we actually paid for are the plane tickets."

"Actually...we didn't." Booth admitted. "Sweets and Daisy had a total twenty-five thousand air miles between them and thought that they'd make a great Honeymoon."

"That was nice of them." Brennan said. "But, did we pay for anything?"

"The taxi to the airport?" Booth supplied after thinking for a moment.

Brennan chuckled. "It really doesn't matter, I guess. At least we'll be paying for the souvenirs we'll be getting tomorrow for everyone. Right?"

"Definitely." Booth said, kissing her forehead as they arrived at the Hotel.

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: London (Last Day)

Booth was the first to wake up the next morning, a smile gracing his features as he thought back to their wonderful dinner last night. The restaurant had been some frou-frou French place he couldn't even pronounce, where the portions were so small, they wouldn't even be able to satisfy his eleven month old daughter. But, that wasn't important.

The important thing about last night was the woman he was with, who had her beautiful auburn hair up in a messy updo, with a few pieces framing her face, and a gorgeous purple floor-length halter-dress, with silver open-toed heels.

Booth's jaw pretty much hit the floor when he saw her. He hadn't seen her this dolled up since before Mila was born. Sure, she got dressed up when they had to go to parties or benefits for the Jeffersonian and FBI but she'd always just worn something comfortable with flats and her hair straightened. But never anything as breath-taking as this.

For a moment Booth had to suppress the urge to touch her, before mentally slapping himself.

He was her _husband_ now. They had a baby girl together. He'd seen her naked on many occasions. Also, they were on their Honeymoon. He could touch her anytime he wanted to.

Booth grinned at this thought and reached out to take her in his arms, moaning slightly when he felt how low the dress on her back. Brennan smirked.

"I take it you like the dress?" she chuckled.

Booth answered her by kissing her more passionately than he had since...well, to be honest, since their wedding.

When they came back up for air, Brennan's eyes were glazed over and she was leaning against him quite heavily, unable to stand on her own two feet. When she could finally speak again, all she could mutter was a, "Whoa..."

Booth grinned. "I hope that answers your question." he said.

Brennan smirked. "That and something a bit more obvious." Brennan glanced down quickly, but noticeably.

Booth chuckled. "Yeah. But we'll take care of that later. If we don't leave now we'll miss the reservations. Now, come on; Gustave is a waiting." Booth said, taking his wife's hand and pulling her out of the apartment, barely allowing her to grab her jacket and purse on their way out.

Once at the restaurant, they still had to wait about fifteen minutes for their table, due to the overwhelming amount of reservations that had been made. And since there was only one available seat in the waiting room, Brennan had to sit on Booth's lap, which wasn't really a bad thing and earned plenty of jealous glares from both men and women.

Finally, when they were sat at their table, and had ordered their drinks, they settled into comfortable conversation.

That is, until somebody recognized Dr. Brennan and a million people began hounding her, asking for her autograph, forcing the staff to sit them in a more secluded area of the restaurant, right by the kitchen entrance.

There wasn't really a problem with this until one of the waiters came out and hit Booth in the back of the head. Booth didn't want to complain, so he just scooted the table a little over and leaned forward. Though his head was hit for the rest of their (incredibly tiny and insanely expensive) meal, (Soy Bean Casserole and caviar for her, Filet Mignon for him) the back of his chair was hit nearly two dozen times. Finally, it was time to leave and since their bill had already been paid for, Booth just threw down a five dollar bill for the tip, took Brennan's hand, and shielded her from the hoards of fans on their way out to the car, where Gustave sat, reading a newspaper and talking on the phone.

When he saw the couple come out, he immediately said good bye to his wife and opened the back door to the Aston Martin for them.

Booth and Brennan thanked him and got in the car, collapsing against the seat. "Where to next?" Gustave said from the front seat.

"Someplace we can get _real_ food. A _lot_ of food!" Booth said, rubbing his stomach.

"But, Mr. Booth, you just had supper."

"Some dinner! Those portions weren't big enough for a freaking rat to eat! That steak must have come from some small ass cow!"

Brennan chuckled. "It wasn't steak, Booth. It was Filet Mignon and I thought you enjoyed it."

"I would have if they had given me just a little bit more than that! And your meal was even smaller! You must be starving!"

Brennan chuckled. "I could eat, yes, but I thought the food was still quite good."

"Whatever...Gustave, is there a diner nearby?" Gustave nodded and revved up the engine.

"Just a few blocks away, sir. We'll be there in no time at all."

And he was right. Within ten minutes, Booth, Brennan, and Gustave were all laughing with each other in the diner. They shared stories of their families and work, and compared photos of their children, and Booth finally got his big steak, and a large piece of pie.

Later, when they were back in their hotel room, stripped of all clothes, lounging in the tub, relaxing after a very exciting day, Booth began to laugh.

"What?" Brennan asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"Do you realize that today started with you puking your guts out, then us going to meet the Queen, who got us reservations to some fancy shmancy frou-frou restaurant, that turned out to be horrible, forcing us to go some Brit Diner, where we had the most fun all day, and now we're just lounging out in the tub, like any other day?" Booth began laughing harder, causing Brennan to chuckle slightly.

"I fail to see the humor in all that." she said.

Booth's laughter died down slightly. "Okay, maybe I'm making it funnier than it seems because I'm so tired, but seriously Bones...this has been a strange and exhausting day."

Brennan smirked. "And we still have thirteen days to go."

Booth nodded and leaned down to kiss her neck. "I can't wait." he said, against her skin.

Now, laying there with her in his arms, he could see just the faintest trace of gold in her hair, and he wondered if it was natural or if she'd gotten it styled that way. His gaze traveled down her body, covered only by a large FBI t shirt that he'd brought with him to be used as his night shirt, but since the heat in the building was so good, he found he only needed a pair of baggy sweat pants to sleep in.

Booth's gaze traveled back up to her face and was startled by the deep blue of her eyes as they opened for the first time that morning, and even more mesmerized by the smile that graced her features as she looked at him. "Morning." she said in a gravelly voice, laden with sleep.

Booth grinned and kissed her lips chastely. "Morning, Sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

Brennan nodded, but then frowned a little. "Yes but I find I'm slightly nauseous again."

Booth frowned. "Okay, well then wait here and I'll be back with some water and medicine." Brennan nodded and Booth kissed her forehead once more before leaving the bed.

He was back in less than two minutes with a tall glass of water and some Pepto. "Here you go, Bones." he said, handing both to her. "Just take that and lay down a while. I'm gonna order some breakfast. You want me to order you some dry toast?"

Brennan nodded. "That would be wise."

Booth nodded and went off to order their breakfast.

When he returned, he found Brennan half-asleep and cuddling his pillow. At that moment he wanted to let out a rather unmanly, 'Awww!' and take a photo because she looked so much like Mila when she took her nap.

But he just left her there to go and watch some television until their breakfast came.

It wasn't five minutes later when his phone began ringing shrilly on the kitchen counter and Booth jumped up to answer it before it woke up his sleeping wife. "Hello?" he whispered into the phone.

"Booth? I need help!" Angela said, on the other line.

Booth immediately began to panic. "What's wrong? Is Mila hurt? Is somebody after her? Did they-"

"Booth! Booth! No!" Angela said. "It's nothing like that! It's just...Mila won't go to sleep! She keeps crying and crying and she's keeping Mikey and Katy up and I can't get her to sleep, even though it's like three in the morning here and I'm so tired, Booth! I might kill your kid if she doesn't stop! So _PLEASE! HELP ME!"_Angela whined and Booth could now hear Mila's screams in the background.

"Okay, Ange. Let me talk to her." He heard Angela give Mila the phone and then he heard his baby's whimpers into the phone.

"Dada?" Mila whimpered. Booth's heart broke. She never called him 'Dada' unless she was really upset lately.

"Hey, baby girl. How are you doing?" Booth said cheerfully, into the phone.

"Dada come home!" Mila whimpered.

"Oh, I know you want us to come home, Baby, but we can't right now. We still gotta get you presents!"

"No want presents! Want Dada!"

"I know, Baby. I promise we'll be home soon. Do you wanna speak to Mama?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Booth said, walking into the bedroom, where Brennan was now sitting up in bed, groggy and confused. He handed the phone over to her and she took it without question.

"'Lo?" Brennan said into the phone, then her face brightened. "Oh, hi, Mila!"

Booth smiled at her and left her to speak with their daughter in private as he went to go answer the door, which someone had just knocked at.

When he came back with their breakfast on a tray, Brennan was just saying good bye. She handed the phone over to Booth, who said good bye and made a kissing sound, before he heard Mila hand the phone back to Angela. "I love you! Thank you so much! She's finally going to sleep! You guys are miracle workers! Thank you!" A thankful Angela gushed before hanging up the phone. Booth chuckled and threw the phone to the end of the bed, before cuddling up with Brennan for breakfast.

Two hours later, they were both as awake and energetic as they could be and were heading out to go shopping and sightseeing.

The first stop was to see the House of Parliament, with Big Ben, which Brennan went on and on about while making Booth take a million photos, then getting in a few with him, while Gustave snapped them.

Next was the Tower Bridge, where Brennan had Gustave stop at the side so she could explain all about the bridge's history and snap a million more photos.

After that, they stopped by the diner for lunch and shopped around for about an hour before going back to sightseeing.

Next was a ride on the London Eye, which gave them a perfect view of all of London and Booth snapped a few photos of the sights and of themselves on the wheel (one with them practically making out), and almost dropped the camera a few times.

When they returned back to Earth, Brennan had Gustave drive them to Trafalgar Square, where they were swarmed by seeminlgy thousands of pigeons, who chased Booth around as he screamed and tried to keep his bag of 'crisps' away from their hungry eyes. Brennan, of course, snapped dozens of pictures and a video of this on her digital camera, laughing the entire time.

Next was the Tower of London, where Booth had Brennan take a picture of him looking as if he was leaning against it, grinning cockily.

Finally, they had just enough time to visit the British Museum before it closed...three hours later. Brennan dragged Booth around the entire museum, stopping at every exhibit, talking a million miles a second about the history of each and every item there.

They were there past closing time and Booth had to physically drag Brennan out.

From there, they only had one stop to make; the National Gallery, which they only had an hour to spend looking at all of the paintings before it closed, much to Brennan's dismay.

When they were completely done with sightseeing, Gustave drove them to a pretty well-known casual dress restaurant, which he assured Booth had bigger portions than the French restaurant they'd already been to.

And he was right. Booth's steak was much more reasonably portioned and was able to fill him right up, while Brennan's eggplant parmesan satisfied her immensely, but left enough room for dessert, which was some fruity parfait that Booth would never admit to eating, but tasted delicious, nonetheless.

Later, when they had finally returned home and were lounging out on their hotel balcony, Brennan sitting once more in Booth's lap, they were in awe of the sight they had of London.

"I can't believe we're just _now_ coming out here, the night before we leave. This is a better view than what we saw from that Ferris Wheel." Booth commented.

"It's called the London Eye, Booth." Brennan corrected.

"It was a Ferris Wheel, Bones." Booth said, brushing her off.

Brennan chuckled and lay back against him. "It really is lovely up here. I'll hate to leave."

Booth smiled and tightened his hold on her slightly. "I know what you mean, but I bet Paris is just as lovely this time of year, and hopefully warmer." Booth shivered.

"It should be. It's a bit more south, but not by much. It's still January over there, you know." Brennan explained.

"I know, but this weather is annoying." Booth said, pulling the blanket that was draped over them more around them. "It's too cold."

Brennan shrugged. "I kind of like it." she said, snuggling back into his chest. "It gives me an excuse..."

"For what?"

"To be this close." Brennan said, softly.

Booth grinned and squeezed her to him. "You don't need an excuse, Babe. You can be as close as you want to me. The laws of Physics do not apply with us."

Brennan chuckled, and leaned up to kiss his cheek, before settling back in to a comfortable silence.

**Update!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Update in Paris!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Going to Paris

The next morning, Booth woke up to Brennan one again emptying out the contents of her stomach in the bathroom. Booth practically leaped out of bed and ran to her side, getting there just as she flushed the toilet and leaned her flushed forehead on the porcelain lid, moaning. "Why does this keep happening?" she asked, rhetorically.

Booth smiled sympathetically at her and kneeled down next to her, putting a soothing hand on her back. "I don't know, Babe. Maybe we should take you to see the doctor before we leave."

"We don't have any time, Booth. We have to be at the airport in four hours. We haven't even dressed yet."

"You think you're really okay to fly?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded. "Of course. I've been fine every other morning for the last three days. Why wouldn't I..." Brennan trailed off as a dazed smile spread over her face and tears appeared in her eyes. "Booth..."

"What? Baby, what's wrong?" Booth asked.

Brennan laughed at the irony in his words. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. But I think I just figured out why I'm so sick. I can't _believe _I haven't figured it out before."

"What? Why?" Booth asked, still not getting it.

Brennan smiled up at him, eyes twinkling. "I...I think I may be pregnant."

–,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Two hours later, Booth and Brennan walked into Heathrow Airport, large smiles on their faces as Gustave followed, carrying Brennan's luggage for her as Booth carted his own. Booth and Brennan kept on glancing at each other and smiling, before quickly looking away, while Gustave watched, perplexed.

What was going on?

"Mr. Booth?" Gustave said, and Booth turned to him, smiling widely.

"Yes, Gustave?" Booth asked, cheerfully.

"You and the Missus seem pretty happy today...did something happen?"

Booth grinned at Brennan. "You could say that." Brennan grinned back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Gustave just smiled at the strange couple, deciding not to push the subject. They would tell him if they really wanted to. So he just kept quiet and followed them to the security check, where they had their bags checked while Booth and Brennan continued to smile and glance at each other while Gustave looked on, very confused.

Finally, when all bags had been checked and moved to be transported to the luggage hold, leaving just their carry-on, Booth and Brennan said good bye to Gustave.

"See ya around, Gus." Booth said, clapping Gustave on the back.

Gustave smiled at him, despite the pain and turned to Brennan, who wrapped him in a delicate hug. "Good bye, Gustave. Thank you for showing us around London."

Gustave smiled. "Of course! Anything for friends of Jack and Angie. I hope you just have a nice flight."

"Thank you." The couple said in unison as they retrieved their carry on and began walking to their gate.

When they were out of sight from Gustave, Booth couldn't help pulling Brennan into his arms and crashing his mouth down on hers in a passionate kiss, which Brennan reciprocated, readily, dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around Booth's neck.

When they pulled back, Brennan was giggling.

Booth grinned at her. "What's so funny, Babe?"

Brennan shook her head. "Nothing...we just...we don't even know if I'm actually pregnant yet."

Booth grinned. "Well...let's review, shall we? For the last three mornings in a row, you've been hurling your guts out, but then you're fine after about an hour. The same as when you were pregnant with Mila. Not to mention you've been very emotional lately."

Brennan punched him hard in the arm. "I have not!" she said, angrily. Booth grimaced and rubbed his arm and Brennan pouted. "Oh, I'm sorry, Booth!" Brennan said, hugging his waist.

Booth chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head. "It's okay, Babe. It didn't hurt that bad."

Brennan giggled and looked up at him. "You're very bad at lying, Booth." she laughed, squeezing his waist.

Boot chuckled and kissed her head again, before leading her towards the gate once more. "Hungry?" he asked.

Brennan smiled. "Starving. Metaphorically, of course."

Booth grinned. "Of course, Bones. Let's get you and _Junior_ something to eat."

Brennan looked at him, quizzically. "Who?"

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Paris

When they finally landed down in Paris, France, after what seemed to be a twenty-hour flight (though really only lasted just over an hour) on which a screaming, crying baby in coach was loud enough to annoy the entire occupancy of the plane, Booth took Brennan's hand and hurriedly led her out of the plane.

When they were finally in the airport, Booth sighed in relief. "Thank God!" he exclaimed. "I thought we were never gonna be out of there!"

"Booth, we were only on the plane for an hour. It wasn't that bad. It's not like we haven't dealt with that a hundred times with Mila." Brennan's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my God! I completely forgot."

Quickly taking her cell phone out of her purse, she turned it on and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello?" A very chipper Angela answered.

"Ange, it's Brennan. How did Mila do?" Brennan asked, referring to the night before, when Booth and Brennan had forgotten to call and say good night.

"Hey, Sweetie! Mila did fantastic! Her and Mikey were running around all day in the snow, so she was out like a light as soon as they got out of the bath. She didn't even wake up in the middle of the night. But I think she may want to speak now. So just hold on." There was a sound of the phone being passed and then Mila's voice came over the phone.

"Mommy?" she said.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Brennan said, cheerfully, as Booth pulled her towards the baggage claim to get their things. "How are you, Mila?"

"Good! Mikey and me play in the snow!" Mila told her, proudly.

Brennan smiled. "You did? That's nice. Did you have fun?"

"Yup!" Brennan's smile widened. She sounded just like her father sometimes.

"That's good. Do you wanna say hi to Daddy?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes what?" Brennan said, grabbing one of the bags Booth handed to her.

"Yes, pwease, Mommy." Mila responded, obediently.

"Very good." Brennan praised, before handing the phone over to her husband and taking over finding their bags.

Booth took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hey, Baby Bones." he cooed into the phone.

"Daddy!" Brennan could hear her daughter's excited cheers through the phone.

Booth chuckled. "So, what have you been up to, Sweetheart?" He listened to her, intently, throwing in the appropriate 'really's and laughs at all the right times as Brennan finished getting their bags and stood their, watching in awe. He was so good with her.

Finally Booth took the phone away from his ear and put it on speakerphone. "Say bye, Bones."

"Bye, Mila! Mommy loves you." she said, towards the phone.

"Daddy loves you more!" Booth said, teasingly. Brennan elbowed him in the ribs and he grimaced.

"_Mommy_ loves you most!" Brennan said, before hanging up the phone and sticking her tongue out at Booth, who chuckled and gripped her around the waist, pulling her to him and kissed her nose, while she giggled.

"What about Junior?" he asked.

"Well, I of course love our unborn child, as well, even though I don't know him or her that well. And I could possibly just have the flu, you know. We still have to confirm the pregnancy."

"Trust me, Bones. You're pregnant. I don't know of any flu that could possibly cause you only to be sick in the mornings."

"You never know. It could just be the climate or the food I have prior to my nausea."

"We'll just see, Bones. I called Hodgins before we left and he recommended a doctor nearby. He's also giving us the use of his and Angela's Penthouse while we're here."

"Penthouse? Ange said they lived in a villa while they were here."

"No, the villa is in Spain. Another Hodgins' estate we're gonna be using."

"I didn't know Hodgins had so much property." Brennan commented.

"Well, of course, Bones. He's filthy rich and he's the last of the Cavalier group. His wealth goes back centuries. He's probably got a villa or apartment or some sort of land in every big city in the world."

"Well, that's good for travel, I guess." Brennan said, pulling her bags along with her as they left the airport for the chilly weather of the Paris streets. "Don't we have a ride here?"

Booth grinned at her and nodded towards a horse-drawn carriage parked a little down the road, in the snow.

"Booth..." Brennan breathed in astonishment.

Booth chuckled. "Hodgins called in a favor. He heard that Paris was practically buried in snow last year, so he thought we could use a little help getting to the apartment. And a tour of Paris." Booth explained as they stopped in front of the carriage, where the young coachman jumped down from his seat and bowed to them.

"Monsieur and Madame Booth, I presume?" he asked. Booth nodded and reached out his hand.

"Yeah, that's us. I'm Seeley and this is Temperance. Nice to meet you...Larry?" Booth asked.

"Lawrence, actually. Lawrence D'Bleu. Very nice to meet you. Madame Temperance." He bowed to Brennan, who smiled politely.

"Hello." she said, politely.

"Very beautiful young wife you have, Monsieur Booth."

"Thanks, Larry." Booth said, putting his arm around Brennan, who blushed.

"You're very welcome. Now, would you like to go to your apartment at this time to put your bags down or do you want the tour immediately?" Lawrence asked.

"I think we'll get to Hodgins' first and put down our bags. It'll only take about ten minutes, though. So we can spend the rest of the day going around Paris. Right, Bones?" Booth said, smiling at his wife.

Brennan nodded. "That sounds doable." she answered, allowing Lawrence to take her bags and place them inside the carriage, before Booth helped her in and they got settled with a blanket.

"You comfortable, Monsieur and Madame Booth?" Lawrence asked.

"We're good, Larry." Booth said at Brennan's nod.

"Very good, Sir. We'll be there shortly. For now, enjoy the view of Paris." Lawrence said, before closing the carriage door and jumping in the front to steer the horses.

**Update!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Paris Tour/Doctor Visit

After they set down their bags and called the doctor, a Dr. Marie Francois, in Versailles, they changed their clothes and set off with Lawrence through the snowy streets of Paris in their carriage, cuddled together under a blanket and looking out the large window, taking in the sights and lights of the city in the evening.

The first they saw was, of course, the Eiffel Tower, where Booth and Brennan got out and snapped a thousand photos, while Lawrence went on and on about the history of the Tower.

Next, they were off to the Notre Dame Cathedral, where Booth made a few jokes about a Hunchback in the bell tower, which Brennan did not understand. Instead, she tried to convince him how impossible it was for gargoyles to come to life and sing to them.

Booth wouldn't believe her.

Next they went to the Sorbonne. And though they did not go inside, Brennan and Lawrence knew enough about the university to bore Booth with, while also giving him their wide knowledge.

Lastly, Lawrence offered to take them to the Moulin Rouge for dinner, as there would be no more time for any more attractions that day. Brennan readily agreed, while Booth seemed a bit nervous about it.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Brennan asked as they were getting ready. Brennan had donned a floor-length red dress and was now pinning her hair up in an elegant bun.

"Well...I've seen the movie. They're prostitutes, aren't they?" Booth asked.

Brennan snorted. "Booth! It's nothing like the movies! Except the dancing of course. But none of those girls are courtesans. They just dance the cancan and give us a show...and dinner." Brennan rubbed her stomach absently.

Booth grinned. "Junior making you hungrier already, Bones?" he asked, jokingly.

Brennan chuckled. "I suppose so...if there _is_ a junior. It could also be that I haven't eaten since we left London. And, like I was saying, the Moulin Rouge has wonderful food. That's what Angela said, anyway. And she went through Hell getting us those tickets."

"What? This was already planned?" Booth exclaimed.

"Of course! It's impossible to get last minute tickets, Booth! Angela told me earlier on the phone that she'd reserved the tickets months ago, before we even got engaged. She was going to go with Hodgins, but she thought they'd make a nice wedding present for us."

"But they already paid for the wedding!" Booth whined.

"So? I already offered to pay them back, but Ange refused. She said that she and 'Hodgie' can get them anytime they want. They probably won't be coming to France for at least another year, and she says she'll just dump Mikey and Katy on us then."

"Well, that's...nice of them." Booth said, straightening his tie, and throwing on his suit jacket. "How do I look, Bones?"

Brennan smiled at him. He looked very handsome, and she was almost surprised by the sudden urge to undress him. But she knew better. Angela would have her head for it and she knew that. So she just smiled, kissed his cheek and said, "You look very handsome, Booth."

Booth smiled like a little boy who had just been praised by teacher. "Thanks, Babe! You look pretty adorable yourself!"

"Booth, the only _Babe_ that looks adorable is our 11-month old daughter. I look _gorgeous."_

"And so modest, too." Booth teased, leaning down to kiss her nose.

Brennan smiled and kissed his lips, sweetly. "That's why you love me."

Booth snorted. "No, Bones," Brennan frowned. "That's only _one_ of the reasons. I'll tell you the rest...later." Brennan smiled, brilliantly, her blue eyes sparkling, as she grabbed her coat, throwing it on, and then grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Later that night...

"Wow, Bones! I gotta say, the food was delicious!" Booth said, as he walked out of the Moulin Rouge, Brennan's hand tucked under his arm.

Brennan laughed. "The _food_? What about the show, Booth?"

"Ehh, I guess that was okay, too. But that crème brulee? Orgasm in my mouth."

"Ha! That's what she said!" Brennan exclaimed.

"What? Where did you learn that?" Booth asked, bewildered.

"Angela, of course! I've just never gotten a chance to use it around you, you being such a prude and all."

Suddenly, Booth had her backed into a wall. "For the _last_ time, Bones, I am _not_ a prude. I would think that after two years of us sleeping together and a daughter later, you would know that."

"I guess I still don't have all the evidence I need. Care to give me some more?" Brennan said, slyly.

Booth grinned, evilly at her. "Oh...it's on, Bones." he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the waiting carriage, that had just pulled up for them.

Hours later, as they lay awake in bed, Brennan smiled up at Booth. "I think that may be enough..." she whispered.

"Hmm?" Booth said, groggily.

"Enough evidence. To prove you are not a prude." Brennan explained.

"So, does that mean you won't be needing more in the future?" Booth asked, almost concerned.

"Definitely not. But I will definitely be _wanting_ more." Brennan said, kissing his chest, before snuggling into Booth's shaking chest, as he chuckled deeply.

"Anytime, my sexy little squint." Booth said, kissing her forehead and settling in for the night.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

The next morning, after Brennan had eaten breakfast (before barfing it right back up), Booth and Brennan headed out for Versailles to meet Dr. Francois.

"Aah, Dr. Temperance Brennan and Monsieur Seeley Booth, I presume?" She said in perfect English as she walked into the exam room, where Brennan was sitting on a table, with Booth at her side, his head resting on her legs while she played with his hair.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, Doctor. It's actually Dr. Brennan-Booth now, though." she smiled down at her husband, who grinned back at her.

Dr. Francois smiled. "Ahh, young love. How I miss it. But like everything, love just gets better with age."

"Oh. Are you married?" Brennan asked.

The good doctor nodded and took out her wallet. "Thirty-two years next week to my darling Cameron. We have four children and two grandchildren. Thomas, Jeremy, Lola, and Roxana are the children. And Katherine and Michel are the grandchildren, Roxana's children. Aren't they adorable?"

Booth and Brennan agreed. "Very beautiful children." Brennan commented.

"Thank you. Now, I understand that you are here today for a pregnancy test?" Brennan nodded.

"Very good. Let's just check on that. You gave the sample to the nurse, Marisa, yes?" Brennan nodded again. "Okay. Well then, I'll go check on that for you."

"Do you think they're done already?" Brennan asked.

"It's possible. You are our first patient today, so we can get results as quickly as possible. Our next appointment doesn't arrive for another ten minutes."

Brennan nodded. "Okay then." she said, allowing the doctor to go without further question.

Ten minutes later Dr. Francois was back, holding a colorful paper on a clipboard. "I have zee results." she said, smiling. "Congratulations, Mr. and Dr. Brennan-Booth, you are having a child."

"Really?" Booth said, lifting his head from Brennan's lap.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Wee! Dr. Brennan-Booth is about four weeks in now. Would you like to have a sonogram?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, please."

"Very well. There are some hospital gowns over there. Put one on and I'll be back with zee sonogram machine." The doctor said, walking out of the room once more.

Once Brennan was all set up with the gown and had her feet in stirrups, Dr. Francois was back and setting up the machine. "Now, Temperance, it is much too soon for a topical sonogram, so we'll have to do invasive. Is that alright with you?"

Brennan nodded. "Of course." she said.

"Good. Now, Mr. Booth, this will not bother you?" the doctor asked, holding up the wand, which she covered with a condom for protection.

Booth shook his head. "Not as long as I'm looking at my gorgeous wife and our adorable baby."

The doctor smiled softly. "Just a lovely young man. You are very lucky, Dr. Brennan-Booth."

Brennan smiled. "I know." she said, her eyes twinkling at Booth.

Booth smiled back and winced slightly when she let out a tiny uncomfortable squeak as the doctor inserted the wand.

After a few moments of searching, they were all able to hear a faded thumping sound, which sounded alarmingly uneven to Brennan.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Brennan asked the doctor.

Dr. Francois looked at the screen of the sonogram and smiled, shaking her head. "Not at all, Temperance. Zee babies are perfect."

Brennan visibly relaxed for a moment, closing her eyes. "The babies are fine..." she murmured, calming her rapid heart beat, before it went right back up again. "_Babies_?"

**Hehehehe! REVIEW and you get more!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Twins?

Brennan walked past Booth as he opened the door for her, and plopped down on the apartment sofa. "Twins..." she said, dazed.

Booth eyed her, warily. Ever since they left the doctor's office, she'd had that dazed look on her face. She hadn't even said anything other than, 'Twins' since they left. "Bones, are you alright?" he asked.

Brennan nodded. "Twins..." she mumbled.

Booth walked over to her, kneeling at her feet. "Bones, look at me." He urged, looking up at her.

Brennan looked down at him, her eyes seemingly unseeing.

"Bones, this is a good thing, you know." Booth said.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but Booth stopped her. "Don't speak if all you're going to say is twins again."

Brennan closed her mouth and took a deep breath. "I just can't believe it, Booth. I mean, _twins_," Booth scowled. "Sorry, but...I don't know. I sorta just figured we were going to go one at a time with the kids and now..."

Booth nodded. "Twins, I know. But look at the bright side, Babe. Twice as much love in one package. And you know Parker and Mila are going to be excited."

Brennan smiled slightly, but her eyes betrayed her worry. "But what if they aren't? What if they don't want any siblings right now? What if Mila is jealous? She's the baby right now and she's having as hard a time as is that we're not there right now."

"Then, we'll make time for her. We've got eight months now to show her how much we love her and always will. And we could always just get her a puppy, you know?"

Brennan smiled slightly at that. "I think she'd like that. She loves dogs. Maybe for her first birthday, we could look into getting her a puppy?" Booth nodded.

"Maybe," Booth said, thoughtfully, "Just so long as it's a _real_ dog. Not just one of those little yappy dogs that likes to bite."

"I wouldn't think of getting her a dog that would bite her." Brennan said, defensively. "I would most likely get her a Retriever or a Shepherd. A protective, family dog."

Booth grinned. "Or a husky. That's a good dog. She'd love that."

Brennan nodded in agreement. "That would adequately make her feel loved if we're too busy with the new babies."

"Which we won't be. I don't care what anybody says. My Mila is my baby girl and I'm gonna spend as much time as I can with her. You too."

Brennan nodded. "Of course, but we'll also have to pay attention to our other children."

"Of course."

"I really hope Parker and Mila are going to be okay with this." Brennan said, showing her mounting insecurities.

Booth cupped her face and moved it so that she would look him in the eyes. "Hey, look at me," he said, "They will be. Parker has always asked for a million and one siblings and he adores Mila, and vice versa. And Mila already thinks of Katy as her baby sister. I'm sure she'll do great with more siblings." He smiled, encouragingly, and held her hands in his. "Okay?" He said, giving her his patented Booth charm smile.

Brennan nodded, smiling brightly. "Okay." She agreed, softly.

Booth smiled and stood up, pulling her with him. "Okay, now that we've got you using your full vocabulary, how about we go get some lunch, feed the pumpkin seeds, and go look through all of those _fascinating_ art museums Angela told you all about?"

Brennan smiled. "That sounds nice. As long as we spend some quality time together tonight." She eyed him, hungrily.

Booth moaned. "_Already_ with the hormones." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank God." He said, before capturing her lips with his own.

**Mostly filler, I know. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Update!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Museums Galore

Before they got too caught up in the kiss, Booth was sure to step away and pull Brennan out of the apartment by her hand, towards the Mercedes that Hodgins had given him the keys for, and was racing towards their first stop in no time.

Their first stop happened to be the Louvre, which Angela had highly recommended they visit as soon as they were able to because of all the lovely paintings and sculptures that the artist, herself, had spent hours admiring. She revealed that the Louvre is part of why she became and artist, having seen it when she was a little girl as her father's band toured Europe.

Brennan had to agree with the artist as she and Booth walked around the vast museum, gazing at the gorgeous paintings and amazing sculptures and reading about the histories of such pieces. Booth seemed to also be in awe, as he couldn't tear his eyes from any of the artwork, particularly the landscapes, which he found peaceful and endearing.

Brennan noticed his love of such pieces and smiled softly. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked, motioning towards the paintings he was so enamoured by. "Don't they just make you want to find a place like that and stay forever?"

Booth grinned down at her. "When did you become so philosophical, Bones?"

Brennan scoffed. "I believe the word you _really _mean is illogical, and I suppose around the same time I lost my imperviousness." Brennan smiled, lovingly up towards Booth. "But that's just fine with me." she confided.

Booth grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "Me too." he said.

Brennan smiled into the kiss, and when she pulled away, she looped her arm around his waist, leading him on to the next painting.

It took them nearly four hours to go throughout the entire museum, at which point both were starving and very tired of walking. Yet, it took them anoth half hour to find where they parked their car. When they did, Booth was too tired to drive, so, for once, he handed the keys to Brennan.

Brennan's energy level seemed to be brought up by this as she eagerly jumped into the car, buckled her seatbelt, and revved up the engine. All before Booth could even open his door, and pray to God that they wouldn't crash.

They didn't crash. But they came very close to it as Brennan sped down the streets of Paris and they bickered about where to go for a late lunch.

They finally settled on a quaint little street cafe that had outdoor tables and a maginificent view of the Eiffel Tower.

Though it was pretty chilly that day, Booth and Brennan opted for eating outside and one of the waiters even brought them a portable heater to keep warm. After setting it up, he took their orders and went off to get their drinks.

"This is pretty nice." Brennan said, warming her hands over the heater, meant to look like a small fire in the center of the table.

Booth agreed. "Yeah, and the baguette smells great." He said, taking some bread and buttering it down.

Brennan chuckled. "I thought _I _was the one that was supposed to be engorging myself on food. I am the one growing two infants in my uterus, after all."

Booth grimaced. "TMI, Bones." he said.

Brennan cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know what that means."

Booth shook his head. "Nevermind, Bones. Just take some bread and enjoy. It's amazing." he said, handing her the basket.

Brennan took a piece and brought it to her mouth, taking a bite and moaning as the bread seemed to melt in her mouth. "Mmmm! This _is_ good!"

Booth chuckled. "Told you so. It's even better with butter, you know."

Brennan shook her head. "I don't reallly want butter right now. It's too greasy and will do nothing for my morning sickness. If anything, it might make it worse."

Booth nodded in understanding. "Just like the brussel sprouts when you were pregnant with Mila."

Brennan groaned. "_That_ was horrible. I don't even want to think about it."

"Then don't." Booth said, grinning. "Think about where we are, Bones. We're in Paris, France, the city of _romance_, and we're _married_! Life cannot _get_ any better."

Brennan smiled softly. "Except for the fact that we're pregnant with twins _and_ we don't have our other little baby." Brennan frowned at this last part.

"Hey," Booth said, taking hold of her hand. "We'll see her soon enough. Hodgins and Angela have a computer with a webcam. If you want, when we get home tonight, we'll webchat with them. This way we can see our little girl and she can see her Mommy and Daddy. Okay?"

Brennan nodded, smiling slightly. "That sounds very pleasing."

Booth smiled. "Good. Now, back to business. Where's our food?"

He said this right as the waiter came out with their meals. Booth got the Chicken Parisien sandwhich and Brennan ordered a vegetarian version, made with eggplant as a substitute for the meat.

Booth eyed her lunch. "I take it these kids aren't meat lovers like their father and older siblings?"

Brennan shook her head. "I haven't had any strange cravings for meat yet, so it's a bit soon to tell but hopefully..."

Booth groaned and Brennan chuckled, taking a bite of her delicious sandwhich.

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty: Last Day in Paris

After lunch, Booth and Brennan decided to retire to the apartment for a while so they could take a nap before heading out for dinner.

Brennan had just drifted off when a loud beeping sound interrupted her. She shot up in the bed, Booth still snoring loudly beside her, as she recognized the sound of the alarm as the front door opened.

She then heard footsteps going through the living room, and a soft voice humming.

In an instant, Brennan was up, grabbing the closest thing she could reach; a pillow.

Walking slowly out of the bedroom, and into the main room, Brennan poised the pillow above her head, readying herself to strike the intruder, but was surprised by what she found instead.

There stood a young woman, in a maid's uniform, duster in hand, and earphones in her ears as she hummed along to the song that was playing on her iPod, strapped to her arm.

Brennan's arms fell slightly as she took this girl in. It was obviously the maid that Angela and Hodgins had hired to clean up after they left. But wasn't she early? They weren't due to leave until tomorrow night.

Brennan tucked the pillow under one arm and moved closer to the girl, putting her hand out to tap her on the shoulder, just as the girl turned around. Brennan gasped and nearly fell back in surprise as the girl let out an ear-piercing scream.

Booth was stumbling out of the room in his boxers within seconds of the girl screaming. "Bones? What's wrong? Hurt? What's wrong?" he mumbled, sleepily, wielding a lamp.

Brennan rolled her eyes at him. "No, Booth, it's fine. I think the maid just got the wrong day."

The young girl had, at this point, taken out her earphones. "No, Monsieur Hodgins said that you two would be leaving on Thursday."

"Yes...and today is Wednesday. We won't be leaving until tomorrow." Brennan said, slowly.

The girl looked at her in confusion. "But, Madame, today is _Thursday. _Not Wednesday. I am quite sure of it."

Brennan shook her head. "No. It's Wednesday. My husband and I left our home on Friday. That was five days ago. Today is Wednesday."

"Uh...Bones." Booth said, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch to cover himself with, as he noticed the young woman staring at him, openly, with wide eyes. "We left home on Saturday night. Today _is_ Thursday."

Brennan's eyes widened. "Shit! Booth, our flight leaves in a few hours! We have to go pack!"

Brennan started to run towards their room, but Booth grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him. "Bones, relax. I traded in the plane tickets for a train into Barcelona instead. It leaves first thing in the morning. We've still got time." Booth said, groggily, leaning his head against Brennan's shoulder, desperately trying to stay awake.

Brennan nodded. "Okay, then. But you still don't have to be here until tomorrow, Miss..."

"Beauvoir. Madelyn Beauvoir. But you may call me Maddie. I've worked for Monsieur and Madame Hodgins for nearly four years. They are very nice people." The girl said, politely.

Booth and Brennan nodded in agreement. "They are," Brennan said. "We work with them and they are very good friends of ours."

Maddie smiled and nodded. "That's nice. So, I should come back tomorrow, oui?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, that would be best. Thank you."

Maddie nodded and bowed slightly to them, before putting on her coat and grabbing her cleaning supplies, before leaving. "Au revoir!" she called as she walked out.

Brennan waved and Booth groaned, pulling her back into the bedroom, mumbling, "Sleep, now!"

Brennan chuckled and lay down with him, not as tired as she was before Maddie showed up.

So instead of falling asleep right away like her exhausted husband, she stayed awake, staring at him as he slept, admiring his handsome features and memorizing every little blemish and dimple, smiling lovingly at him every time he let out a soft snort or snore.

There was no doubts in her mind how she felt about the man in front of her, not that there had been in a while. She was in love with this gorgeous man in her bed and she knew how much he loved her back. Almost as much as she loved him.

Brennan must have laid there a few hours, because as she gazed at Booth, she barely registered the room getting darker from lack of sunlight and was still staring when he woke up, startling him.

"Uh...Bones?" Booth asked. "Please tell me you haven't been staring the entire time."

Brennan smiled. "That would be a lie."

Booth's eyes widened. "_That's_ a little creepy, then."

Brennan chuckled. "Sorry, but I wasn't very tired. And there's nothing on television." she cracked.

Booth grinned. "Ha. Very funny, Bones." he said, laughing at her joke.

Brennan smiled proudly. "Thank you. I'm very amusing."

Booth chuckled. "I know, Bones." He leaned forward to kiss her nose. "So...dinner?"

Brennan turned to look at the clock, her eyes widening when she saw what time it was. "I guess so..." she said. "Go out or eat in?"

"I think I'd rather not get dressed. So...do you think we can order Thai?"

"I wonder if there are any Thai places nearby." Brennan said, reaching for her cell phone as Booth cuddled into her side, kissing her tummy and whispering to their growing twins. Brennan rolled her eyes at him.

"They can't hear you, you know. Not for another six months at least." Brennan said, searching the internet on her phone for Thai places in Paris.

"I don't care." Booth said, kissing her tummy again. "I'm going to talk to them everyday and tell them how much I love them."

"I hope you'll restrain yourself at crime scenes, at least." Brennan said, smiling delightfully as she found a Thai place that delivers, showing the link to Booth.

Booth grinned, devilishly. "I dunno, Bones. I don't think I'll be able to keep myself at bay, knowing that you're having _twins_ and all."

"It should be no different than having a single baby." Brennan said. "Except that the number is multiplied."

"Oh, really? Because it seemed like a big deal this morning. Or have you forgotten?"

Brennan frowned. "That was a moment of irrationality on my part. I was simply shocked. I've adjusted to the idea since then." Brennan said, rationally, dialing the number of the place and putting the phone to her ear.

"Oh, really?" Booth asked, amusement evident in his eyes.

Brennan hushed him as the other line was picked up. "Bonjour." she said, telling the owner her order in french as Booth continued to kiss her stomach.

When Brennan finally hung up, she glared down at Booth. "_That_," she said, "was _very_ distracting."

Booth grinned, coquettishly. "Oh, _really_?" he asked. "I had _no _idea."

Brennan smirked as she leaned down, capturing his lips with hers, moaning slightly as his hands began to wander. "We have thirty minutes." she mumbled against his lips.

Booth moaned. "Mmm," he said, smiling, "just enough time."

Brennan chuckled as he rolled her over, landing himself on top.

**REVIEW and you'll get a SPOILER next chapter! Need at least TEN reviews! Come on! You can do it! Just press the button below! v v v**


	31. Chapter 31

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-One: Videochat

Booth did have enough time. Enough for _three_ times, at which point both of them were nearly limp and unable to answer the door, which had been knocked at twice.

"Get it." Brennan said, untangling herself from her husband and pulling the sheet around her.

Booth moaned, pulling at the sheet. "You get it." he mumbled.

Brennan pulled the sheet away from him, uncovering his body and exposing him to the chilly air. "Get it, Booth." she demanded.

Booth groaned and sat up, taking a chance and slapping her ass before racing to the door, pulling on a bathrobe as he went and grabbing his wallet from his pants, ducking a pillow thrown quite impressively by his wife.

As he answered the door, he realized that he'd grabbed Brennan's silk robe instead of his own, and blushed deep red at the delivery guy's skeptical look.

"Livraison." the delivery man said in an obvious Chinese accent.

Booth thanked him, taking the food and paying the man, before closing the door in his face and grabbing plates and drinks from the fridge, and running back into the bedroom.

Brennan was laying there on the bed, gloriously uncovered and smiling sexily at him when he entered the bedroom...

Before bursting into giggles at seeing him in her bathrobe.

Booth scowled at her. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Brennan continued to giggle as she tried to talk. "Why...are...you wearing...my...bathrobe?" she choked out.

Booth's scowl deepened. "I couldn't find mine. Okay?" He said, depositing the food onto the bed and removing the robe, before getting under the covers with Brennan.

Brennan dug in immediately, eating straight from the carton. "Mmm," she moaned, chasing the food down with a swig of soda that Booth had gotten for her as he drank from his own beer. "This is so good."

"Cravings, huh?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head. "No. Just increased hunger from carrying twins. I don't have any specific cravings just yet." she explained through a mouth full of food.

Booth grinned at her. "You know, it's amazing how I still find you so attractive even when you talk with your mouth full." he joked.

Brennan smiled at him. "Oh, really? Well, I wish I could say the same for you." Brennan said, grimacing as he smiled at her through a mouthful of Mee Crob. "Booth, that's disgusting."

Booth feigned an indignant look. "What? I called you attractive and you call me disgusting? How is that fair?"

"It's just me telling you my honest opinion of how you look with a mouthful of food." Brennan said.

Booth still scowled but decided to end the conversation right there. "Whatever, Bones. Just eat. Feed our little minions."

Brennan chuckled, taking another large bite of food. "This really _is_ good." She said.

"Yeah," Booth agreed, "The French really know how to make some good Thai." he joked.

Brennan murmured her agreement.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence, Brennan eating the majority with the excuse that she was pregnant with more than one child and needed more supplement than Booth. Booth really didn't mind, recognizing the increased need for food that he'd seen in both Brennan, when she was pregnant with Mila, and Rebecca, when she was pregnant with Parker.

When they were finished Booth gathered up the plates and trash and took them to the kitchen to load into the dishwasher and garbage, before returning to his wife, who was laying down on the bed, uncovered, looking down at her still flat tummy.

"Watcha doin' there, Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked up at the sound of his voice and blushed. "Just thinking. How is it that I'm pregnant with twins when I still have such a lean body?"

Booth chuckled, sitting down next to her on the bed. "You're only four weeks along, Bones. Give it time. Besides, I think you should revel in the glory of you _lean_ body for as long as you possibly can. I mean, you're gorgeous when your tummy is all swollen and all, but I know you don't like it."

Brennan nodded. "I don't." she admonished. "It's very annoying and so awkward. But, I dunno, I guess I'm just waiting for it to be _real_. I couldn't even believe that I was pregnant the first time until a bump started to grow and that wasn't until I was at least two months along. So now..."

"It doesn't feel real." Booth finished for her.

Brennan nodded. "Except for the morning sickness and the lack of a menstruation cycle, it could just be the common flu."

"And the overindulgence in food." Booth supplied. "You never do that when you're not pregnant."

"That's true." Brennan said. "But, even still..." suddenly her eyes widened. "Mila!" she exclaimed randomly. "You said we could see her and it's about five there. I want to see my baby, Booth."

Booth nodded and ran to get her computer, coming back with it and setting it up, checking to see if Angela was online.

Thankfully, she was. He immediately requested a video chat, before remembering that they were naked and throwing Brennan a shirt and grabbing one of his own, covering their lower bodies with a blanket.

Angela accepted the request just as Booth finished buttoning up hi shirt.

"Hey, Angela!" Booth greeted.

"Hi, guys! What's up?" she answered, smiling sweetly.

"The ceiling, of course." Brennan answered, seriously.

Angela chuckled. "Of course, Sweetie. So, what's new? You guys leave the apartment yet?"

"Yes, actually," Brennan answered, "we visited that doctor you recommended today."

"Oh, really?" Angela asked. "And what did she say?"

Brennan smiled, brightly. "I am four weeks pregnant with twins." she said, turning down the volume as she did so.

The next scene consisted of Angela dancing around the background, her mouth opened in what was obviously a ear-piercing squeal if Hodgins' appearance with the babies in towels was anything to go by.

Booth and Brennan watched in amusement as Angela told him the news and he smiled, looked towards the camera, giving them a thumbs up, as Mila fought to get out of his arms, nearly coming out of her towel in the process.

Hodgins let her go and she ran towards the camera, pulling the towel that was designed to look like a puppy with ears and everything, around her.

Brennan turned the volume up and was assaulted by her daughter's voice, yelling, "Mama! Daddy!"

Brennan smiled into the camera. "Hi, Mila! How are you doing, Sweetheart?"

"Miss you!" Mila exclaimed, pouting, looking just like her mother.

Booth smiled back at her. "We miss you too, Baby." he said. "But we'll be back real soon. I promise!"

"Come back now!" Mila demanded.

"We can't, Mila. We still have three countries to visit. But we'll send you pictures and presents. Would you like that?" Brennan said, bribing her daughter with gifts.

"Yes!" Mila said, smiling slightly. "Pwesents good!"

Brennan smiled. "Good! We'll be sure to send you plenty of them. Michael and Katy, too."

"Hey!" they heard Hodgins voice. "What about us?" he whined. "Ow!" he cried out as they heard a slap, most likely from Angela.

Booth and Brennan chuckled, and continued to make small talk with their daughter-as much as they could with her limited vocabulary- until the time came when she had to get changed for bed.

Mila waved good bye over Hodgins' shoulder as he carried her away. "Bye bye!" she said, smiling lovingly at her parents' image on the screen.

Booth and Brennan waved back, telling her they loved her and to have a good night.

When Angela appeared again, she was holding a swaddled Katy to her chest in a towel of her own. "Hey, guys, so what have you two been up to?"

"Not very much. We spent about four hours at the Louvre and we met your maid, Maddie." Brennan said, smiling at Katy, who was reaching for the camera. "Hi, Katy." she cooed.

Angela smiled, making Katy wave at the happy couple. "Say hi to Auntie Brennan and Uncle Booth. Wasn't the Louvre magnificent? I love it there."

"We know." Brennan said, smiling at the baby. "And yes, it was lovely. But very big. We were exhausted when we returned."

"Oh, I know. But I could spend my entire life there if they let me." Angela said, smiling dreamily. "Anyway, you met Maddie? Isn't she so nice?"

Brennan nodded. "Very nice. But I'm surprised you hired somebody so...pretty. Especially a _french_ pretty person. I would think you would worry about her going after Hodgins."

"Oh, there's no worry there, Sweetie." Angela said, confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Booth asked.

Angela smiled. "Well, let's just say that Hodgie has more reason to be worried than me."

Booth scowled at her, confused while Brennan immediately connected the dots. "You're saying that she engages in coitus with other women, rather than with men? Interesting. But I know you would never cheat on Hodgins."

"Yeah, tell _him_ that." Angela said. "While we were living there, he would drag me out of the house while Maddie was there. The only time I really got to speak with her was when he was out or when he was sleeping. Turns out she's really nice and her partner wants to marry her. I think they might have already had a wedding."

Brennan smiled. "That's nice. Right, Booth?" she said, turning to Booth, who was looking off into space.

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh yeah, really nice. Look, Bones, I'm sorta tired, so if we could just..."

"Of course. I'm kind of tired myself. Is it okay that we go now, Angela? We have to catch a train in the morning."

"Of course, Sweetie. I'm actually kinda tired myself. Hodgins put the tots down for their nap and I think it's time I take one, as well. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Brennan said, disconnecting, and shutting the laptop before placing it on the floor next to the bed and taking off her shirt, before snuggling into Booth, who'd already shed his own shirt and was in the process of turning off the lights.

"Goodnight, Bones." Booth mumbled, into her hair.

"Goodnight, Booth." Brennan replied, kissing his chest, throwing her arm over him and reveling in his warmth.

**Ready for your spoiler? Okay, here it is. **

**In the opening scene of season 7, Booth and Brennan are having breakfast...in Booth's kitchen! And Booth is in his BOXERS! I hope you liked this. So, for more, please REVIEWWW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Update! **

Chapter Thirty-Two: Train to Spain in the Rain

The next morning, when Brennan woke up, she found it raining. Groaning, she got up and padded to the bathroom, anticipating the morning sickness that of course came within a few minutes, just as Booth came in to hold her hair, as if on cue.

When she had emptied all of last night's dinner into the toilet, Booth handed her a wet face cloth to dab on her flushed face and kissed her forehead, and helping her to her feet and back to bed. Neither noticed that they were still both gloriously naked. All Booth cared about was making his new wife feel as good as possible and all Brennan cared about was making the train that was boarding in two and a half hours.

"Booth," she protested as he tucked her into bed, leaving the cool, wet cloth on her head, "the train..."

"Shh..." Booth hushed her. "We'll make it, I promise. I already packed our bags and stuff last night, so we're all set. I'm just gonna make some breakfast and get some clothes for you to wear, okay?"

Brennan just nodded weakly and turned on her side, burying her face into the cool pillow.

Half an hour later, Booth had a plate of dry toast with eggs on the side and a cup of green tea ready for Brennan. Softly, he tiptoed into the room, smiling when he saw she was already sitting up, waiting for him, a smile on her face and her normal color back.

"Feeling better?" Booth asked, handing her the plate.

Brennan nodded. "Much better. It seems the twins aren't as difficult as Mila was when it comes to morning sickness. Hopefully, it continues like this." Brennan said, patting her tummy and digging into the eggs.

"Yeah. Hopefully." Booth said, kissing her forehead. "I hate seeing you so sick and miserable."

Brennan frowned at him. "I may have been vomiting as a result of morning sickness, Booth, but I assure you I am anything _but _miserable."

Booth grinned at her. "Nice to know, Babe." he said, kissing her lips sweetly. Brennan smiled into the kiss, her eyes sparkling when he pulled back. Booth smiled back. "Hurry up and finished your breakfast. I've got a knockout dress picked out for the train to Barcelona. You're gonna look so hot."

Brennan smiled slyly up at him. "Considering that it's just gonna come right off when we get to Barcelona, what's the point?" she asked, enjoying watching the look of shock come over his face as well as the scarlet blush. Brennan giggled.

"Relax, Booth. My goodness, no matter what you say or do to convince me otherwise, you _are _a prude." Brennan laughed, as Booth scowled at her.

"How many times do I have to prove it to you, Bones?" He said, getting close to her face.

Brennan smiled slyly and whispered into his ear. "Until I start to believe it. Which, by the way, is highly unlikely." she say.

Booth growled and pulled away to stare intensely in her eyes. "I'll be sure to make sure that I do _everything_ in my power to make you believe it." Booth said, nipping at her lip for effect. "But not until we get to Barcelona." he said, pulling away, causing Brennan to groan. Booth chuckled. "I hope you weren't hoping on seeing any of the sights, Bones, because we're not leaving that Villa until you know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Seeley Joseph Booth is no prude."

Brennan grinned at him, taking a bite of her toast. "Bring it up." she said.

"Oh, it's _on_, Bones." Booth said, grinning slyly. "It's on."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

An hour later, after they had eaten and dressed, Brennan scowling at the dress that Booth had chosen for her that only came up to her thighs and revealed more cleavage than necessary, but one look at his hungry expression and she was more than willing to keep it on, just to tease him on the train ride.

When they finally arrived at the train station, they were completely soaked from the pouring rain that didn't show any signs of letting up and were relieved when it didn't take five minutes for their train to get there.

Quickly, they boarded their train and found their cabin, which surprisingly, and pleasantly had a bed.

Booth checked his ticket again. "A bed? I don't remember ordering a cabin with a bed. How long is this ride, anyway? Like two hours?"

Brennan eyed him skeptically. "Actually, Booth, I estimate it to be closer to _twelve_ hours."

Booth's eyes shot open. "What? A Twelve hour train ride? We're just going one country over!"

"Yes, and it's about 650 miles, and with this rain, it might take longer if they want a more careful ride."

Booth groaned and flopped down on the bed. "What in the hell are we gonna do for _twelve hours_?"

Brennan eyed him, skeptically, as if that were the stupidest question she'd ever heard anybody ask. "Seriously?" she asked, getting his attention. "We're newlyweds, on a train to Spain, in a cabin with a bed, with twelve hours to kill and you don't even know the most entertaining way to spend it? Booth, you have _got _to be smarter than that!"

Booth looked up at her, confusion written all over his face. Confusion which disappeared as Brennan reached behind her and pulled down the zip in her dress.

Booth's mouth formed a wide 'O' as Brennan chuckled at his expression. "_Now _you get it?" she asked, as she sauntered over to him and placed her arms around her husband's neck. Booth smiled widely and leaned up, kissing her lips softly.

"Oh yeah," he murmured against her lips, "I get it."

**I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know! And it has to do with the gender of a certain Bones baby! But if y'all wanna know about it then follow the link below! Also, please REVIEW!**

**.com/ **


	33. Chapter 33

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Day First Night in Spain

By the time they arrived at the Hodgins' Spanish Villa that night, at seven PM, both Booth and Brennan were spent. They'd spent the entire train ride on...recreational activities, and hadn't slept a wink. So, as soon as the door to the Villa was open, they went straight for the bedroom and collapsed on Angela and Hodgins' soft, Tempur Pedic bed, which made them feel as if they were floating.

Neither bothered to even remove their shoes and jackets, despite the warmer climate.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Six hours later, Brennan awoke, nauseous and uncomfortably warm. Getting up on shaky legs, she was surprised, and somewhat annoyed, to learn that she still had her winter boots on. She sat back down for a moment to remove the boots and her jacket, before padding to the bathroom to relieve herself as well as empty her stomach. When she was all done, she padded back into the bedroom, and began removing Booth's clothes as well, since he looked quite uncomfortable in them, trying not to disturb his peaceful slumber.

But, as she was removing his jacket, she must have been a little rough, because Booth's eyes shot open and she froze under his slightly clouded gaze.

"Bones?" he mumbled, voice scratchy from sleep.

Brennan smiled at him. "Hey, Booth." she said. "You feeling okay?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"You were looking a little flushed there."

"Well, I still have my jacket," he looked down, "_half _of my jacket, anyway, on. And it's like eighty degrees in here."

Brennan chuckled. "Actually, it's only about fifty-eight, if that thermostat is correct. But, it's still much warmer than Paris was, and with these clothes...it's very uncomfortable." Brennan continued removing his jacket, this time with his help, and Booth finished for her, removing his jeans and shirt while Brennan unzipped her dress and took his shirt from him, buttoning it halfway and climbing back into bed, under the sheets this time, with her husband right next to her.

Brennan snuggled into his side and closed her eyes for a moment before they snapped open to the sound of something growling in the dark.

"What was that?" Brennan asked, looking up at her husband's face.

Booth smirked. "Sorry. We haven't had anything to eat in the last eighteen hours, remember?"

Brennan chuckled. "Well, we _would have_," she said, in a stern tone, "if you hadn't scared that poor boy that was trying to bring us food."

Booth laughed. "Well, did _you_ want me to stop what I was doing? Cause I sure as hell didn't." he said, nuzzling her neck.

Brennan laughed and moaned. "No...but I'm pregnant, Booth. I need nourishment as well. And not just with food." she said, nipping at his chest.

Booth groaned and kissed her forehead. "Well, then let's get you some food now and then we'll work on that other hunger." he said, leaving the bed, clad only in his boxers.

Brennan followed suit, racing past him, into the kitchen and flipping the light switch on. "Check for any perishables, Booth." she said, opening a cabinet.

Booth grinned as he opened the fridge. "No need. Angela said she had their Spanish maid, Consuela, go out to the market yesterday and stock up for the next two days. Apparently, she got every sort of Spanish delicacy you could ask for." Booth said, pulling out a dish covered with aluminum foil. "She even made us something for dinner." He uncovered the dish to see some sort of 'big shrimp'. "What's this?" he asked.

"Let me see." Brennan said, stepping up. Booth showed her and she smiled, licking her lips. "Gambas Ajillo." she said, with a perfect accent. "Garlic Prawn. It smells delicious." she took a sniff and Booth could practically see the drool dripping down her chin.

He grinned and handed her the plate. "You have this, then, Bones. I'll just see what else she made."

Brennan nodded, taking the plate gratefully. "Thanks, Booth. I'm sure she made something else just as good."

Booth nodded and looked back in the fridge, where there were a few more covered plates. He chose a second one and uncovered it, his nose wrinkling with the pleasant scent. He smiled and popped one of the many small nugget shaped pieces in his mouth. "Mmm!" he exclaimed. "What's this?" he asked, showing it to Brennan.

Brennan smiled, evilly as she responded. "Pulpo a la Gallega."

"What's that mean?" Booth asked, taking another bite.

"Galician Octopus." Brennan said, laughing as Booth spit the piece out and stuck out his tongue. "Don't be such a baby, Booth!" Brennan laughed. "It's very delicious."

"But it's _octopus_!" Booth exclaimed, giving her a face, which was quite reminiscent of Parker and Mila when they didn't like something.

"Yes, and you seemed to like it very much just now. Didn't you?" Brennan asked, using her motherly tone.

"Yeah, but, Bones...it's _octopus._" Booth said, as if it were some disgusting secret.

Brennan sighed. "Would you like to trade dishes with me?"

"Only if you want to..." Booth said, trying not to look pleased.

Brennan grinned. "I don't think the babies really care all that much. _Everything _looks good right now."

Booth chuckled and switched plates with her, kissing her forehead as he took a seat next to her at the kitchen table.

They ate in silence for a while until Brennan looked up at him. "I'm thirsty." she said, simply.

Booth nodded and got up, going to the fridge and grabbing a diet coke for Brennan and a beer for himself. They clinked bottles when he sat down. "To us." he toasted. "And to our little buns in the oven."

"And the ones that have already been baked." Brennan added, thinking of Parker and Mila.

Booth grinned at her. "To our _entire_ family. The Hodgins, Cam and Michelle, Sweets, the interns, my family, yours, all of them."

Brennan smiled. "To the ones we love." she helped.

Booth smiled and nodded. "Cheers, Bones." he said, taking a swig of his beer as she nursed her Coke.

They went on eating like before, silent expect for the moans of approval at Consuela's delicious cooking.

When they were finished, Booth stood up, collected the plates and deposited them into Hodgins' overpriced dishwasher, before going back for the bottles and aluminum foil.

"That was pretty good." he commented, as he sat back down.

Brennan smiled and nodded, scratching her tummy absently. "Yes, it was." She looked down and her smile widened. "Look, there's a small bump forming." she said.

Booth looked down at her stomach, not really seeing what she was talking about. "I don't see..."

"Look harder!" Brennan urged, placing her hand over the spot where her children lay.

Booth squinted, looking as hard as he possibly could and smiled slightly as he noticed that her tummy pursed out just the tiniest bit. "Oh, I see now. Yeah, Bones, they're there. I can almost see their little faces."

Brennan frowned. "That's impossible. They don't have faces yet, Booth. They're only about the size of peas."

Booth sighed and shook his head. "I know, Bones. I was just kidding."

"Oh." Brennan blushed. "Right. That was very funny, Booth." she smiled shyly at him.

Booth grinned back. "Thanks, Bones." He yawned. "You as tired as I am?"

Brennan smirked. "Actually, I'm quite energized right now. I think I could stay up for a few more hours."

Booth grinned. "Well, then, we should probably find something to occupy ourselves for the next few hours, shouldn't we?"

Brennan nodded, smiling slyly. "I'll race you to the bed." she said, before taking off.

Booth laughed, jumping up and running after her. "Cheater!" he called after her, shutting off the lights on his way to their bedroom.

**REVIEW!**

**Also, there's a new little website where you can see spoilers. I'll write it out below because this website doesn't let us post links. Please go to it, join it, and leave comments. It will really help the creator and there is a drool-worthy photo there already! You're gonna LOVE it! **

**www . Cassiebones . Blogspot . Com.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry I missed updating yesterday...and the day before but I got a book in the mail yesterday (I'm as avid a reader as I am a writer, if not more) and the day before I was just so _tired_ that I couldn't bring myself to set up my laptop. But, now I'm back and I will be writing as often as I possibly can. Anyways, please ENJOY!**

Chapter Thirty-Four: SPICY

Nearly eighteen hours later found Booth and Brennan snuggled together in their bed, legs tangled, a single sheet covering their bodies, and Brennan's head tucked beneath Booth's chin. The sun had long set and so the only light that came through into the room came from the hallway. Booth's eyes blinked open and he smiled down at his wife, who was still plastered against his side, her cheeks rosy with the exertion of their earlier activities.

Booth grinned down at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Brennan's nose wrinkled adorably as her eyelids fluttered open. "Hmm?" she hummed as she came to awareness. "What time is it, Booth?" she mumbled, barely awake.

Booth smiled softly. "It's nearly eight now."

"At night?" Brennan asked.

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, Bones. We spent the better part of last night-and this morning- doing stuff. A lotta _fun_ stuff."

Brennan moaned. "But that means we have to get up now or we won't be awake for our last day in Spain tomorrow." she practically whined this.

"Okay, then," Booth said, trying to sit up, "then let's get up and stretch a bit."

Brennan shook her head. "No..." she whined, holding tighter to his waist. "I'm _tired._"

Booth chuckled and kissed her head again. "I know, Babe, but you gotta get up. We haven't eaten since last night and we're growing two little babies in that tummy of yours."

Brennan scowled at him. "But I wanna _sleep._"

"You're not hungry?" Booth asked.

Brennan was about to shake her head when her stomach gave her away, growling like an angry dog. Booth grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." he said.

"Smart ass." Brennan grumbled, and loosened her hold on her husband, allowing him to stand up.

"You love my ass." Booth cracked, turning around and modeling said ass for her.

Brennan chuckled. "Yes, I do. It's a very nice ass. Now, get your ass in the kitchen and get me some food!" she demanded and Booth chuckled, turning towards the door and shaking his _nice ass_ all the way to the kitchen while Brennan giggled at it.

When he came back, he had two glasses of soda and two more plates of food from the fridge, all heated up. He handed one to Brennan-now sitting up in their bed- and sat down next to her with his.

Brennan didn't recognize the food but it didn't seem to matter as the spicy scent hit her nose, making her mouth begin to water. "This smells delicious, Booth." Brennan said. "Good choice."

Booth grinned, taking a bite of his own food. "Thanks, Bones. This tastes good, too!" he said, shoving another forkful into his mouth.

Brennan took a bite of her own and nodded. "It's a little spicy, but very good. It's vegetarian, right?"

Booth nodded. "Yep. Not a piece of meat in sight. Just some eggplant and a bunch of peppers and spices."

Brennan nodded. "Well, it tastes delicious. Want to try some?" she held out her fork towards him and Booth nodded, taking the whole forkful into his mouth.

"Yeah, it tastes-" suddenly Booth's eyes widened and began to tear up. "Water!" he choked out, reaching for his glass of soda, and gulping it down in one go.

All the while, Brennan was staring, open-mouthed, at him. "Are you okay, Booth?" she asked when he'd drained both his and her soda.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, Bones," he practically squeaked, "I'm great. That food sure is spicy!"

Brennan grinned, lopsidedly. "Yeah, I guess." she said. "You wanna go get more to drink, now?"

Booth blushed. "Oh yeah...Sorry, Babe." he said, standing up with both cups and walking towards the kitchen to refill them.

Brennan chuckled after him as he practically _hopped_, butt-naked, to get their drinks.

**REVIEW! **

**www . CassieBones . Blogspot . com**


	35. Chapter 35

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Last Day in Spain

After a nice meal, during which Booth was careful to keep away from spices of any kind, some Spanish televison-watching -which Brennan translated for Booth-, and a particularly _long_ late-night conversation with their daughter -only early evening for her- Booth and Brennan found that they were more than fit for a restful night's sleep and were soon snoring away, snuggled under their sheets.

And they did sleep, very peacefully and for a very long time. It was, in fact, nearly noon in Barcelona when Brennan awoke first and made her routine trip to the bathroom to empty out last night's lunch, the spices that she'd enjoyed so much the night before now burning her throat and causing her to run straight into the kitchen for an ice-cold glass of water.

Brennan sighed. "So much better..." she mumbled and was startled by a loud crash coming from the bathroom. She rolled her eyes as Booth came bustling out, crossed the hall and nearly fell into the bathroom, all while repeating the mantra, "Gotta get to Bones. Gotta help wife."

There was a moment of silence and Brennan counted down from three before Booth poked his head out of the bathroom. "Bones?" he said, looking quizzically at her. "You okay?" he asked.

Brennan nodded. "I'm fine, Booth." She said, taking another sip of water. "I'm actually more concerned about you."

"Huh?" Booth asked, confused.

"Check the mirror." Brennan advised and Booth disappeared for a moment into the bathroom, then she heard an audible gasp as he must have noticed the tiny gash just above his left brow.

It wasn't too bad, but he'd have to get some peroxide and a band aid on it soon to avoid risking infection.

Brennan put down her glass and walked towards the bathroom, leaning against the door as she watched her husband search frantically for the First Aid Kit. She watched him for several seconds before calmly reaching into a cabinet above the toilet and pulling it out. Booth watched her, dumbly, and blushing deeply.

Brennan just grinned and pulled out a bottle of peroxide, a cotton ball and an antiseptic wipe. She had him sit down on the toilet as she dabbed at his forehead, watching him wince with amusement in her eyes,

He was such a child sometimes.

"Relax, Booth." she soothed. "It can't hurt _that_ much."

Booth gave her a pained look. "Oh, trust me, it can hurt _that much_."

Brennan chuckled and threw the bloodied wipe in the garbage after switching it for the cotton swab, applying pressure on the wound, and taping the band aid tightly over it.

"It's too tight." Booth whined.

Brennan scowled at him. "You sound like Parker. Actually, worse; you sound like _Mila_."

Booth glared. "I do _NOT_ sound like an eleven month old girl!" He argued.

Brennan smirked. "I beg to differ." she said, before carefully removing the cotton ball so that the band aid seemed much looser and Booth's wrinkled forehead relaxed. "Better?" she asked.

"Not yet." Booth said, grinning. "Now, you gotta kiss it, Mama Bones."

Brennan chuckled. "I don't see how that will help the pain or the fight against infection."

Booth shrugged. "It just will. Now, kiss." Booth said, pointing to his forehead and closing his eyes.

Brennan sighed, trying not to smile and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, right above his 'boo-boo' as he'd put it before.

Booth smiled. "I feel much better. Thanks, Babe." He leaned up to kiss her lips but Brennan moved back.

"Booth, I just vomited and I haven't yet brushed my teeth. And I'm quite sure you don't want to taste last night's dinner mixed with bile." She said, as excuse for dodging his lips.

Booth groaned. "Gee, Bones, you really know how to kill the mood. Alright, go ahead and brush your teeth. I'm gonna go make some coffee and a couple of omelets."

"Oh, can I have tea, please, and just cheese in mine?" Brennan requested.

Booth grinned. "As you wish." he said, exiting the bathroom and leaving her to her morning routine.

Brennan smiled after him, and grabbed one of the toothbrushes on the sink and a tube of tooth paste and began to brush the horrible taste from her mouth that was _still_ causing her mouth to burn.

**Okay, so there's going to be a second part to this chapter since right now it's pretty late and I'm tired and I just want to sleep. So, REVIEW and I'll post more tomorrow...if I can.**

**Www . CassieBones . Blogspot . com**


	36. Chapter 36

**Long-awaited update! Sorry it's taken me so long but I haven't been feeling very inspired lately for this specific story. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Six: LNiS part TWO

After brushing their teeth and getting fully dressed, Booth and Brennan opted for going out to breakfast for the first time since their Honeymoon began. They didn't have to go very far from their Villa, in fact, since their was a small Spanish Diner just down the block.

They were two of only a dozen people at the diner, so they had a choice of any table in the place. They chose a booth by the window, which Booth had laughed at-"The Booths are eating at a booth."- and confused Brennan. "How is that funny?"

Booth had just shaken his head and asked for a coffee and a decaf tea for his wife. The waitress, nodded and handed them two menus, before going off to get their drinks.

When she returned, she found the couple bickering about something that she couldn't understand. "Puedo tomar su orden?" she asked, in her native tongue, praying to God that they would understand and give her the order in Spanish, since her English was very poor.

Brennan smiled up at her and nodded. "Si," she said, "Me gustaria una tortilla de espinacas, por favor?"

The waitress, Lilia, breathed a sigh of relief, "Si, por supuesto." She turned to Booth. "Y tu?"

Booth just stared at her blankly. "Uh….."

Brennan smiled. "El quiere un shortstack de panqueques y tocino en la parte."

The waitress nodded and wrote down their orders. "Va a ser en breve." she said, taking their menus.

Brennan smiled. "Gracias."

"De nada." then she was gone.

When the waitress was out of sight, Brennan turned back to Booth. "We're not naming either of our children Fatima or Fatimo." she said with conviction.

"Why not?" Booth asked.

"Because it encourages a horribly mean nickname." she argued.

"What nickname?"

"Fat or Fattie. And even though you and I know that fat is just part of our body and not the size of a person, children don't know that and just see it as hurtful, and I don't want our children to be subjected to that like I was."

Booth frowned, and gave her a sympathetic look. "I know what you mean. They called me Seal and they always barked at me and threw balls at me. They weren't really all that hard, but it still hurt. What did they call you?"

"Temper. As in Bad Temper, since I was always frustrated at their stupidity and my own social awkwardness and the frustration came out in anger a lot of the time. They would chant the name at me and patronize me."

Booth frowned. "I'm sorry about that, but I just wanted our kids' names to mean something. I thought Fatima would be a good name."

"It doesn't mean fate, you know?" Brennan said.

"It doesn't?" Brennan shook her head. "Then, what does it mean."

"To abstain. Meaningless, really. If you want to name her something to do with fate, why not Kader or Atropos?"

"And you think kids won't make fun of that?" Booth asked, grinning.

Temperance smiled. "Good point. Well, we have plenty of time. Seven and a half months worth. We'll look at a name book when we get home."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, we don't even know if either of them is a girl. They could both be boys."

Brennan smiled. "I hope at least one of them is."

Booth grinned, just as their waitress came up with their food, placing it in front of them and saying something to Brennan in Spanish. Brennan laughed and nodded, replying in the same language.

When the waitress was gone once more, Booth leaned across the table. "What was that?" He asked.

"She was just telling me a name I could use if we had a girl."

"What name?"

"Anastasia, after the saint. She said it's her mother's name."

"Isn't that the name of some Russian princess or something?"

Brennan nodded. "Czar Nicholas's daughter, rumored to have fled the execution of her family. Very strong and brave name now."

Booth smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Brennan grinned. "Me too."

Later, they were out on their terrace after a long day of sightseeing and picture taking and fighting-others, not each other- and they were cuddled together under a nice warm blanket.

"I can't believe you pulled out that woman's weave." Booth said, chuckling.

His wife snuggled up closer to him. "Well, she seemed to be getting too close for comfort. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

Booth chuckled. "But you didn't have to pounce on her! What if you had hurt yourself? Or the babies?"

"Oh, please, there's nothing she could have done to hurt me or my babies. She was far too weak." Brennan said, scoffing.

Booth chuckled again. "That's why I love you, Bones."

Brennan smiled. "I love you, too."

Booth nuzzled her cheek with his. "Hey, wanna go call our offspring, then head off to bed so I can show you just how much I love you?"

Brennan grinned, coquettishly. "I'd like that." she said, standing up and stealing the blanket away, before walking away from him towards the door, swinging her hips as she went.

**Sorry it's so vague but I'm on vacation in New Jersey. Boardwalk time! Please REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Update!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: ROME!

The next morning, Booth and Brennan were up early, checking all their bags and making sure they had everything they needed for the flight to Rome.

"You ready, Bones?" Booth asked as he walked in to the bedroom, where Brennan had been checking for anything they might have missed. He smiled softly as he saw her passed out on the bed.

They'd been up pretty late last night, talking to Mila, packing, and doing..._other _stuff. Booth walked over to the side of the bed and leaned over, kissing her softly.

Brennan smiled slightly into the kiss, and moaned when he moved back. "Booth..." she whimpered.

Booth chuckled and nuzzled her nose. "We gotta go, Babe." He said, kissing her cheek softly.

Brennan moaned. "Tired." She said, turning her face into one of the pillows. "Your fault."

Booth chuckled and kissed her neck. "Want me to carry you?"

Usually Brennan didn't like to be carried but today was completely different. She was tired and if they didn't leave soon, they were going to miss their flight.

So, to Booth's surprise, she nodded. Booth laughed softly and took her into his arms, carrying her out of the room.

When they got to the living room, Booth placed her on the couch and gathered up all their bags to take out to the cab.

When all the bags were in the cab, he came back for Brennan, picking her up and carrying her out to the cab. He laid her out in the back while he took the front passenger seat. "To the Airport please." He whispered to the cabbie.

The cabbie nodded and they were off.

It took them nearly two hours to make it to the right airport what with all the traffic, and Booth was glad that they'd left early.

By the time they got there, their plane was only about an hour from taking off.

Booth woke up Brennan and they gathered up all of their bags to take to the Drop-off, and then headed past security, to their gate.

They made it just in time for first class boarding, Brennan leaning heavily on Booth as she was still somewhat exhausted. Booth enjoyed it, though, and put his arm around her as they were transported to the plane.

When they were finally in their seats, Brennan leaned against him, and moaned. "I can't believe I'm so tired." She said.

Booth chuckled. "I know, but it's understandable. I am a God." He grinned cockily and Brennan punched him in the arm, weakly.

"That's not why I'm tired. Well, that is partly the reason, but the other part is the fact that I'm currently growing two children inside of me."

"Yeah, but they're not even the size of my fist yet. How tiring could they be?"

"All my energy is going into making them the size of your fist, Booth. Bigger, even. So it is _very_ tiring." She growled, snuggling into his side as she began to doze off.

"Sorry, Babe, but you wanted more kids, right? This is the price that you have to pay."

"What about you?" she moaned. "What do you have to pay?"

Booth chuckled. "I have the next thirty or so years, because you know me and I'm going to be a big pushover to our kids. Especially our daughters. Plus, there's all the cost of the diapers and the new nursery, and then Daycare, then school, college, cars...it all adds up, Babe. You have nine months but I have so much longer."

"But, you won't be alone in that. With just one more advance on my next book, I can pay for their entire lives, not to mention all the money we have saved up already. We're rich, Booth. Both of us."

Booth smiled. "Yeah, I know, but I don't want to just use your money for them. I want to use the money that I make, as well. Maybe start a college fund for them with just the money I make."

"You have to let me put some in too." Brennan countered.

"Okay, you can put in maybe like $50 dollars a year."

"A thousand."

"One hundred."

"Five hundred."

"Deal."

"Times three."

Sigh. "Whatever, Bones. Now, go to sleep."

He didn't have to tell her twice.

**Sappy, I know, but I don't have much time right now. I gotta run a booth at a Carnival now. REVIEW!**


End file.
